The Untold Story
by Alley Sajrob
Summary: This is the Untold Story of Harry and Ginny. You may think that everything is perfect since the end of Voldemort, but it's not. Harry realizes that Ginny and him are growing farther apart, and does everything he can to pull them back together.
1. Back Together Again

The Untold Story

Of Harry and Ginny

***

Harry walked out of the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts and went back into the Great Hall. Hardly anyone was there who hadn't lost a family member or a friend. Harry looked around and saw all the Weasley's weeping over Fred's body again. All except Ginny. She was standing in back of them, a few paces away. Then, she turned to Harry, he didn't smile, and didn't frown, he seemed expressionless. Then she turned away and walked out and to the lake. Harry hesitated for a moment but then walked outside as well, no one bothering to come up to him and congratulate him on his victory. Ginny was sitting at the gleaming lake in the dark night. Harry stopped himself before he walked any further. Ginny saw his reflection in the slow moving water, than he started advancing slowly to her.

"Hi," he said, still standing up. She didn't look at him. She kept looking at the shiny lake.

"Hi," she replied back, no smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I was enjoying some alone time," she said. Harry didn't comment on this. After a few moments of figuring he wasn't going to say anything, she spoke up.

"Fine," she muttered.

"You don't look that fine-"

"I'm fine, Harry," she interrupted him. He sighed and sat down by her.

"What's wrong Ginny?" he asked. She finally looked up from the lake into his green eyes.

"Well done Harry," she whispered.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," said Harry.

"You're alive," she whispered.

"That's what's wrong?" Harry asked her, trying not to sound to paranoid.

"That's just the basic idea," Gin said.

"Then what are the details?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed.

"You were dead…and I thought you were dead," said Ginny, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then you came back and I thought…you were alive. You pretended to be dead. I believed you-" Tears were now coming out of her eyes.

"Aww, Gin," Harry said and pulled her into a hug. She wept into his chest.

"It was the only way I could. If he knew I wasn't alive he would've killed me straight off, or worse," Harry said, rubbing her back.

"But I'm alive now, I'm here," Harry said. Ginny sniffed.

"I'm never going to forget what happened last year," Ginny said.

"Neither will I. But breaking up with you was the only way. And if I hadn't and not gone out to look for the…horcruxes-" Harry said deciding it would be okay if Ginny knew about them-"He would still be alive and more people would be dead, including me." She looked up at him.

"Will you take me back, Ginny?" Harry mumbled. She exhaled and pressed her lips to his quickly and then continued to lie down on his chest while Harry kept rubbing her back soothingly.

"So…" someone started and Ginny and Harry turned around and looked at a figure standing in back of them.


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part Two

***

"George, go away!" Ginny spat at her lonely twin. He didn't reply to this.

"George," said Harry and smiled faintly at him.

"Harry," George said and smiled back briefly.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I saw you talking and I knew what was coming before I saw you snog," George said.

"Oh, George! Don't you think I'm old enough to choose who my boyfriend is?" Ginny said and fell back on Harry. George stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets.

"Oh, Gin. Harry, you'll take care of my little sister won't you?" he asked.

"Little!" shrieked Ginny and stood up. "I'm almost of age!"

"Yes," Harry said and stood up after Ginny. George smiled and walked over to Harry and gave him a big man hug.

"Sorry about your other half," Harry said. George looked at him in an understanding way. He nodded.

"He knew what he was getting himself into," George said and looked down. He walked back to the castle and joined his family.

"Poor bloke," Harry said then turned to Ginny. She was looking at him calmly.

"I guess this year's over," she said and took a step closer to him and hugged him.

"Yeah…I guess it is," Harry said and hugged her back. They stood there silently, looking out into the beautiful night sky for a while, feeling each other's warmth.

***

On the Hogwarts Express, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat in one compartment: Ron sharing a bench with Hermione and Harry with Ginny. For the first ten minutes of the train ride home to the Burrow, there was no sound in that compartment what so ever, expect for the occasional breathing. Ginny was sitting hunched over, elbows on her legs, almost looking as though they were making holes in her jeans. Ron sat back and looked out the compartment window. Harry was looking down and was sitting closest to the window.

"So…you guys are back together?" Ron asked uneasily. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You want proof?" she asked and before he could answer she pounced onto Harry and kissed him full in the mouth. He was so surprised by this, his hands flew up but then sank back and stroked her hair and he kissed her back. Then she released him and sat back up straight.

"Is that enough proof for you?" said Ginny.

"Not quite," Ron said.

"You're despicable!" Ginny spat at him.

"I only stopped believing when I saw Harry's face," Ron said and turned to Harry. Hermione was looking out the window, listening but not watching. Ginny turned around slowly to Harry.

"What did your face look like?" Ginny asked him.

"Like this," Harry said and showed her a surprised face. "But then it turned into this." He showed her a relaxed and kissy face. Ron and Ginny laughed.

"Why were you surprised?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly expect you to attack me like that now did I?" Harry teased. Ginny sank into his chest again and smiled.

"Anything from the trolley?" the old lady hollered coming down the row of compartments. Ron stood up immediately and took out a few galleons. Hermione chuckled quietly at him. Harry noticed and turned to her. He shook his head in amusement and chuckled along with her. Harry then looked down at Ginny. Her eyes were closed. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Harry smiled down at her then looked up at Ron. He turned around from the old woman and sat back down in her seat. He was carrying three chocolate frogs and a two pumpkin passies. Hermione slapped her hand up to head and laughed. Ron looked over to her.

"I'm hungry. And I haven't eaten since this morning," he said.

"You ate right before we left Ronald! The big feast for the evil gone away!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron shrugged. Harry began to stroke Ginny's hair.

Then the trained rocked and stopped suddenly. Ginny then woke up abruptly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled.

"What's going on?" Ginny worried and sat up. Hermione stood up and opened the compartment door and looked to both sides.

"It's day time and everything's going dark? What is this?" Ron asked looking at Hermione worriedly. She was still looking out of the doors.

"Can you think of nothing?" Harry said. "Hermione sit down!" She obeyed and resumed her spot where she had been sitting.

"What's out there?" Ginny inquired.

"Nothing it's just…" Hermione started then looked at Harry. "Freezing." Harry's head spun to the door. Then the lights flickered off in all the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. Then the train bumped and rocked again and it started to get colder. Harry could see his breath in the air. Then a cloaked figure appeared outside of the compartment the four were in. Ginny gasped. The compartment door opened quickly and the dementor emerged from the right of the compartment. Ron turned around towards the outside and saw a swarm of them coming towards the train.

"Harry!" he muttered. Harry didn't turn to him. He took out his wand and said in his head, "Expecto Patronum!" A stag then emerged from Harry's wand and made the dementor flee. But then, the whole swarm was coming in on the train. Harry quickly stood up and left the compartment.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. Harry turned to look at them out of the compartment.

"What are you doing?" Ginny shrieked. Harry didn't answer. He turned back and strode quickly to the front of the train. Ginny, Hermione and Ron quickly followed behind. He got out of the train and onto the tracks with the other three quickly following.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled, pointing his wand up at the sky where the dementors circled. Ginny, Hermione and Ron quickly pulled out there wands too. Then, after Harry's patronus died away, three other dementors were headed straight for his friends. They all cried the spell that sent the dementors away. Then, they checked if any more were visible. No dementors were there and the sky cleared and let the sun in, and the warmth returned.

"What were they doing here?" Ron asked loudly.

"I have a thought," Harry said. But before he could continue, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom raced out of the train to them.

"Are you guys all right?" Luna asked while Neville continued panting. Then, all the train's light went on. Luna and Neville spun around. Then, the train started moving forward at them. All six of them braced themselves.

"Patrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled at the train and it immediately stopped. Then, Harry walked back onto the train and went up to the drivers seat. No one was there. Then, Harry un did the spell after all of them were on the train and sat back down with the other three in their compartment and continued on their way home to the Weasley's.

***

When the Hogwarts express reached the platform, Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie Weasley stood waiting for them. When Harry exited the train, they practically tackled him to death.

"Well done Harry!" Molly said.

"Excellent. Really excellent," Arthur said. But then, Molly got onto a different subject.

"I heard about the dememtor attack," she said.

No one commented on this. Along with a few other congratulations, they walked into the station. They came into the parking lot and apparated to the Weasley's house. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron put all their belongings where they would be sleeping. Harry and Ron put theirs in Ron's room in the attic, and Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room. They all came down from Ron's room an hour later ready for dinner. After they finished dinner, Harry noticed Ginny had wondered off into the field and gotten on a broom. He slowly followed her outside. She was nowhere to be seen. They he headed off to the broom shed and took out a broom.

"You leaving Harry?" Percy asked. Harry turned his head to him.

"Just going for a little ride. I'll be back soon," said Harry. Percy nodded and walked back inside. Then, Harry turned back around and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the sky to find Ginny.


	3. Getting Carried Away

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 3

***

DISCLAMER: I do not own the song Obsessed by Mariah Carey and Catch Me by Demi Lovato.

***

Harry was roaming the air for Ginny. He flew over Hogsmade, and Diagon Alley. Now, he was flying over Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and finally saw a redhead girl and knew it was Ginny. He flew down and put his broom where hers rested up against a tree. She was under another big willow, but it wasn't the Wamping Willow. Harry slowly sauntered over to her. She was looking up at a window. Harry then stepped on a twig and she spun around, startled. Then she sighed in relief once she saw it was him.

"Oh, sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to startle you-" Harry apologized.

"It's alright Harry," Ginny said and turned back to the window.

"Looks like a party," Ginny said as Harry crept up to her side. There was music playing in the Girls Dormitory in Gryffindor. Right now, the song Obsessed by Mariah Carey was ending.

"Yeah…I guess some people decided to stay here for the last week," Harry concluded. Ginny turned her head slowly to him and nodded.

"Why'd you follow me?" Ginny asked and turned her whole body towards him.

"I just…well if you don't want me here I'll go-" Harry said and started walking away.

"No, no, Harry," Ginny said and took another step to him. He stopped.

"I was just curious…just wondering," Ginny said.

"Curious that your boyfriend would follow his girlfriend?" Harry said and walked back to her. Ginny took another step towards him too. She shrugged. Then the song Catch Me by Demi Lovato came on. They both looked to the window and then back at each other. Then Harry chuckled and Ginny soon started after.

"Don't even ask," Ginny said as Harry started to open his mouth. Then he just held out his hand.

"Of course I'll dance," Ginny said, almost whispered. She took his hand and they both stepped closer to each other. Then, fireflies started lighting up and flying around them. Harry placed his hands on her waist and Ginny put hers around his neck. The song kept going on sweetly and the vines of the willow glowed in the night sky. After a while in the song, Ginny rested her head on Harry and he lifted his hands from her waist and put wrapped them around her.

They both didn't notice a few girls looking out of the window at them and giggling. Harry stopped swaying first and Ginny lifted her head up to him. He smiled down at her. She smiled up and leaned forward. He did the same act until their lips met. Some of the students in the dormitory whistled while others laughed or giggled again. But some pouted, mad they didn't get Harry Potter as a boyfriend. Ginny kissed Harry back and he kissed her back. When they finally released each other from their soft kiss, Ginny smiled and walked over to her broom. Harry's eyes followed her.

"We should probably get going back," Ginny said and took her broom. Harry soon joined her and agreed. Then, they both flew up and soared over Hogwarts. Ginny's hair waved behind her so fast that it almost looked like her hair was on fire.

They soon arrived back at the Weasley's home.

"There you are!" Arthur Weasley said and stood up from a haystack. "Where've you two been?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other then back at Arthur.

"We just went for a little flight," Ginny said and then walked around her father into the house up the staircase. Harry looked after her then back to Mr. Weasley.

"Just a little flight," Harry repeated and walked past Mr. Weasley into the house and up the staircase to find Ginny. He finally reached the floor below the attic and walked into Ginny's room where she sat on the floor, laying against her bed. Harry walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"You okay?" Harry asked. Ginny turned and shrugged.

"I guess," said Ginny and turned back to looking straight ahead at nothing. Harry then slid down from her bed onto the floor next to her.

"I guess I'm just a little…overwhelmed," Ginny figured. Harry understood and put an arm around her.

"I know…I'm not exactly settled with the idea that he's gone," Harry said and sighed. For a moment, Harry wondered whether they were talking about Fred or Voldemort. He was talking about both. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I'm tired," said Ginny and she stretched her arms out in front of her and stood up. Harry followed her and hugged her goodnight. It was ten o'clock.

"See you in the morning, Gin," Harry said and released her.

"You too," Ginny said as Harry walked to the doorway. "I love you."

Harry turned back to her in her doorway and smiled. This was the first time they actually said that to each other's faces. It felt good.

"I love you too," he said and walked away from her bedroom and into the attic where Ron lay, snoring loudly with his mouth wide open. Hermione stood up from his bed and shook her head at him then at Harry. She had been sitting on his bedside. She smiled at Harry.

"Night Harry," she whispered and gave him a hug. "You did good today."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. "Goodnight." Then he heard Hermione's footsteps go down the stairs and Harry took his shirt and pants off and got into Ron's spare guest bed. He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table then his eyes eventually fluttered closed.

***

Ginny shuttered in her sleep.

_Avada Kedavra!_ She heard Voldemort's voice scream in her dream.

_No!_

No!

_Harry! HARRY!_

Then she woke up with a start, gasping. She looked around her room. She was safe in her own house. The Weasley's house. It was fine. She put her hand up to her forehead. Then she looked towards the doorway. Harry was standing there. She sighed at the look of him. His glasses and jeans were back on. Thankfully.

He strutted over to her and sat down by her.

"You alright there, Gin?" Harry asked and put a hand on her cheek and stroked it. Ginny fell back on her pillow.

"It was just a nightmare," Ginny reassured him and herself. Harry stood up and took a step closer to her. He sat down again and lied back on the pillows like she was. He put his arm around her shoulder and the other in back of his head.

"You don't want to talk about it do you?" Harry asked. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.

"So you don't want to hear at all?" Ginny asked.

"No, I was just wondering," said Harry. Ginny relaxed.

"Wondering about your girlfriend telling her boyfriend about a nightmare?" Ginny said and laughed once. Harry smiled down at her.

"Go on," Harry said. Ginny hesitated.

"It was about the battle," Ginny sighed. "A flashback of the battle." She didn't need to say more, Harry understood at once.

"Gin," Harry began, "all that is behind us."

"I know Harry but we can't choose our dreams!" said Ginny, as if no one understood her at all. Harry didn't say anything for a while. He just wanted Ginny to feel better. He sat there looking at the Ginny's head, which was now turned away from him.

"Sorry," he whispered. Ginny turned back to him. He was in the process of standing up when Ginny arm stopped him. She grabbed around his stomach and brought him back down to her bed. He lied next to her again and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered. Then she kissed his cheek and turned around, pulling up her covers to her shoulder.

"Goodnight Gin," Harry said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Ginny said. Harry turned around and looked at her.

"Why don't you stay here tonight…" Ginny said and pulled down the covers for him.

"Your parents would flip and your brothers would kill me," Harry muttered in a stage whisper and walked back over to her bed. He sat down on it.

"What harm is done if we're just sleeping?" Ginny said.

"I have a feeling you want to do more than sleep…"

"Oh come on Harry!" Ginny said and lightly slapped his arm. Harry sighed and gave up.

DEFEATED!

He took off his jeans and quickly through the covers over him. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, that's my side," Ginny said.

"Really? You're actually calling dibs on sides now?" Harry asked and laughed once.

"Yes," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine," said Harry. Ginny started to move over Harry while he started to move over to the other side of the bed. They both stopped automatically when Ginny was lying on top of Harry and they both turned to look each other in the eye. Ginny had a small smile on her face and Harry seemed to have a small smirk on his. Ginny quickly swooped down and captured Harry's lips. Harry didn't refuse. He promptly wrapped his arms around her tightly while she had one hand on his chest and the other behind his neck playing with his hair. The soon found themselves being involved in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. Then they spun around rapidly so that Harry was over Ginny while snogging. Then Harry's eyes shot open and he backed away from Ginny. Her eyes opened slowly after and looked at him confused. He sighed and stopped his panting.

"What?" she whispered and sat up straight. Harry took a deep breath.

"I think I should go back upstairs," he said and got up from the bed. Ginny didn't stop him. He picked up his jeans and stuffed them on.

"Why?" Ginny finally asked. Harry looked up at her.

"We could've gotten carried away…" he began.

"Oh Harry please!" Ginny said. "I'm almost of age-"

"_Almost_!" Harry interrupted. "_Almost_ of age."

"Why are you acting like this?" Ginny asked and shook her head. Harry put his hand on his forehead.

"You might be tired from the war or something," Ginny continued getting out of bed in her nightgown and going over to Harry. She put her hand on his on his forehead but he abruptly smacked it away. Ginny got offended by this. She scowled and stalked over to her closet. Harry had noticed what he had done and turned to her. She pulled a pair of jeans, a shirt and sweater and undergarments out of her drawers and closet. When she gathered all these items she slammed the door and drawer shut. Harry groaned. Ginny walked off to the bathroom with Harry following her.

"Gin, I'm sorry," Harry said. Ginny spun around to him and glared at him.

"I'm just going to get some air," Ginny said and then turned around to go into the bathroom.

"At two in the morning? Gin-" Harry said but Ginny shut the bathroom door closed loudly. But thankfully, no one woke up to it. Harry hung his head halfway and walked slowly back into Ginny's room. He sat down on her soft bed and thought about what he'd just done. Ginny came back into her room about a minute or two later. Harry raised his head to her. He looked sad and solemn and sorry. She threw her nightgown onto her bed next to harry and advanced quickly out the door. Harry followed after her and outside.

"Gin, I'm really sorry," he said when they were downstairs. She picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note on it.

"Come on Ginny," said Harry. He almost whined. That wasn't like him. She rolled her eyes and pinned the note up on the fridge then went outside. She headed over to the broom shed with Harry following behind her. She grabbed her broom and mounted it. Harry stalked over to her side. He opened his mouth to speak but Ginny put a hand up to him.

"Save it, Harry," she said. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. They were already starting to water.

"Don't you dare follow me and if anyone asks, tell them the truth," Ginny said. Harry sighed and took a step towards her with his arms opened.

"No," Ginny stopped him. He dropped his arms.

DEFEATED!

"Bye Harry. I don't know when I'll be back," she finished and then took off from the ground. Harry watched her fly away from him. When she was completely out of sight, he went back inside and walked over to the fridge. He took the note off of it and read it.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I have decided to leave for a little while. There was just a little incident between Harry and I. I just need a little time to be by myself. I'd like it best if you didn't pester him about it but...just letting you know that I don't know when I'll be back from wherever I'm going. That part remains unknown to me too. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_


	4. I Sent Her Flowers

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 4

***

Harry put the note back on the fridge and walked up the stairs all the way to the attic. He took his pants and glasses off again and climbed into bed. He lied there for a while, looking up into the dark ceiling. Then finally after convincing himself he would see Ginny again, he fell asleep.

***

The next morning at six am, no one was awake yet. So, he put on a shirt and went downstairs and whispered, _"Accio Roses_."

Twelve roses came to him and he wrapped a rubber band around then wrote a note saying to please come back. Once he attached the note to the flower bunch, he gave them to Pigwidgeon. The owl quickly flew away from him and went off into the air. Harry waited ten minutes down in the kitchen when the owl had left off.

***

At seven thirty all of the Weasleys and Hermione came downstairs and Mrs. Molly Weasley saw the note Ginny had written straight away. She gasped. Then, once she read the note out loud to everyone what the note had said, all heads turned to Harry. He was sitting in the living room looking into the fireplace even though it was not lit. No one said anything for a while. Then, she called everyone for breakfast within five more minutes. Everyone sat down, Hermione on one side of Harry and George on the other. He looked disappointed. Not mad, but disappointed. And he never met Harry's eye.

"What happened dear?" Molly asked him from across the table. He looked up from his plate. What she had just asked were the first words spoken at breakfast that morning. Harry sighed.

_Tell them the truth_ he remembered Ginny saying.

"We just had a little misunderstanding," Harry said. That was true. He didn't mean to slap her hand away.

"Who misunderstood you or her?" Percy asked harshly.

"Percy," Molly said and looked at him and shook her head.

"…She had a nightmare last night and I went into help her," Harry started. "Then, things got carried away." Molly bit her lip briefly.

"What happened after that?" she wondered. All eyes turned to harry now, even the ones that hadn't eaten anything or said anything at all: Like George and Ron.

"She flew away," Harry said. No one commented. Then, he leaned back on his chair.

"But I did send her flowers this morning," he added. This seemed to loosen up everyone. Percy nodded in approval.

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I sent her flowers, she sent them back," Harry continued.

"Ooh," George oohed. "That has to hurt." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

"Yeah…it does," he said and then they fell back to their original position over his eyes.

"She sent them back?" Arthur Weasley inquired, appalled.

"Yeah. They're right over there. She sent them back ten minutes after I sent them out," Harry explained. George oohed again. Charlie rolled his eyes at George while Ron laughed once. Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. She was probably the only one besides Molly and Arthur that felt sorry for him and not mad at him about Ginny being gone and having her heart broken for the second time.

"I hope she's alright," Mrs. Weasley remarked. Then, all fell silent. They all did. They all took a moment to hope that Ginny was doing well and that she stays well.

***

The rest of the day went by slowly and oddly. No one except Hermione would bother to stay and talk with him. It seemed like he was being ignored and yet he just saved the world a day ago.

Harry had decided to go to Diagon Alley for some ice cream alone the next day. He used the floo network to get there. He was walking along the street when he saw a broom against the building Florean Fortescu's.

_Ginny's broom?_ Harry thought. She couldn't be…_no, no, no._

Then he pushed his thought aside and walked into the ice cream store. He walked right up to the counter.

"Ahh! Mister Potter!" Florean said joyously as he approached the counter. Good thing the shop wasn't too crowded with people. Only a few people heard her say his name but they didn't do anything.

"Hello," replied Harry and he smiled at her. Then, something out of the corner of his eye made him turned his head towards it. There she was. Ginny Weasley was sitting at a table in the corner of the shop, looking at him with a solemn expression. Harry was about to go over there when Florean stopped his focus on Ginny.

"What would you like?" she asked. Harry turned back to her. Harry gave her his order and glanced back at Ginny.

"So, alone today are yah?" she asked as she scooped the ice cream from the tub. He nodded.

"Busy day yesterday was wasn't it?" Florean commented. Harry nodded again.

"You did good Harry," she congratulated. "Now that there's no more Dark Lord there can be so much more happiness."

"Thank you," Harry whispered. Florean handed him his ice cream and he took it.

"Have a good day Mr. Potter," she said.

"You as well," Harry said and then turned to Ginny again. Once his eyes fell into her, she abruptly got up out of her chair, threw the remains of her ice cream away and strutted outside. Harry quickly followed behind her.

"Ginny, wait please," Harry said when they were outside. Ginny stopped in her tracks and twirled around to Harry.

"What?" she whispered but at the same time spat at him. Harry looked into her eyes.

"Won't you come home?" he pleaded. Ginny looked down and sighed.

"Harry, first of all…" Ginny began, "I want to say I'm sorry I over reacted." Harry stepped closer to her.

"But I just don't think I can handle coming home yet," Ginny went on, "I still need some time alone." Harry wished she'd come back with him but he wanted her to feel better, and if being alone was what she needed, he could handle that.

"I want to see you," said Harry.

"You do see me," Ginny said. Harry smiled faintly.

"I mean…see you more. I don't know if I could bare staying away from you," he admitted. Ginny bit her lower lip.

"Where did you stay last night for the rest of the night?" Harry wondered. Ginny looked up at him again.

"The Leaky Cauldron," answered Ginny. Harry chuckled.

"What?" asked Ginny and laughed once.

"I should've known," Harry said shaking his head and smiling.

"I'm sorry about last night, Harry," Ginny said. "I forgive you." Harry smiled again.

"Thanks," he said. There was a brief odd silence.

"Can I come by tonight?" Harry asked. "Maybe…stay overnight?" Ginny smiled.

"Don't tell anyone where you'd be going, not even Hermione," Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"I won't," he promised. Then, Ginny hugged him and he hugged her back. It felt good to be hugged by Ginny again. He was glad she was back with him, and glad that the misunderstanding had been put behind them and solved.


	5. At the Leaky Cauldron

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 5

***

A/N: Okay so I just found out that Alley said she needed more reviews than me. This. Is. A. LIE! I must have more reviews than her! haHA!

Okay you can read the chapter now.

***

Harry couldn't wait for tonight. He would actually get to spend time with Ginny alone…all by themselves…without any of the Weasley's or Hermione there to keep them from being with each other! But what would they do if this ended in an ugly situation? And not just Ginny or Harry being mad at each other…

But Harry soon took his mind off of that subject.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. When he went to Florean's it was already two o'clock, so he only had six to seven hours left! Six to seven hours…ooh that felt like the longest time ever, but surprisingly it went by smoothly and quickly.

"Where you off to, Harry?" Arthur said to Harry when they were outside and Harry was headed over to the broom shed.

"Just going to fly around a bit," Harry told him when he got to the shed.

"Not going to try to find for Ginny are you?" he asked. Harry took a broom out of the shed and shook his head.

"No…not find anyways," he mumbled under his breath so that Mr. Weasley couldn't hear him.

"All right. When will you be back?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno," replied Harry. "I might stay overnight at Grimald Place anyways."

"Grimald Place? Why would you want to stay overnight?" Arthur asked. Harry mounted his broom.

"I might just need a night by myself," Harry responded.

_And with Ginny_ he added in his head.

"Alright. Travel safely," Mr. Weasley said.

"Will do Mr. Weasley," Harry said and then kicked off from the ground and soared high up in the sky. About ten minutes later, he reached the Leaky Cauldron. He dismounted his broom and walked in.

"Mr. Potter! What can I do for you?" someone asked behind the counter. He didn't recognize it.

"Do you know what room the name of Weasley is staying in?" Harry asked.

"Let me check," the blunt voice said. He opened a big book filled with the guest's names.

"Ah…room 413," the man said.

"Okay thank you," Harry said. The man nodded and Harry walked up the stairs and down the hall to room 413. He hesitated for a moment but then knocked on it three times. He heard footsteps come to the door. Ginny opened the door. She had a milk-colored silk robe on and only undergarments under it. Pink.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny," Harry mumbled back. She smiled a small smile.

"Come in," she said and stepped aside so that he could. He slowly entered her room, not taking his eyes off Ginny. When she closed the door he let his eyes wonder the room. It looked like any other room in the Leaky Cauldron until a flash of light came. Ginny had pointed her wand up at the ceiling. Then, the widow curtains were closed, and the room was dim and candle lit. Harry turned back to Ginny and smiled. Ginny smiled back.

"I just figured, 'what the heck!' " Ginny said and smiled more widely. Harry laughed once, placed his broom on the wall then walked over to her. He brushed her arms with his hands and then slid them up to her cheeks.

"I love you," he said. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she whispered. Harry smiled back at her. Then, he walked over to her bed and sat down on it by the pillows. Then, he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders. They slid down his shirt until Ginny's head was rested on his shoulder. Harry turned his head to her but as soon as he did, his lips were pressed against hers. He turned his whole body around to face her and pushed her down on to the cushion so that he hovered over her. Once again, they experienced themselves being involved in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. Ginny began to un-button Harry's shirt. He didn't stop her. That was one of the reasons he wore a button up shirt.

Once it was off of him, Ginny traced his muscular chest. Then, it was Harry's turn. He slipped the silk robe off of her and threw it aside. Then they turned over so Harry was under Ginny. For the first time, Harry got to feel her smooth back. This was the most skin he'd seen on her ever. Oi.

The rest of the night went on like that. With a few more moans and clothe loses, the night went by. In the morning, they were both under the covers only their underwear on-and for Ginny a bra.

Harry's arms were wrapped around her and his glasses were off. They both seemed to wake up at the same time. Ginny turned around and stretched her hands up. Harry groaned.

"Good morning," he sighed.

"Ahh, good morning," Ginny exhaled. Then her hands dropped and she looked down at herself. Good. She was still covered. She turned to Harry.

"Wake up!" she laughed.

"I am awake," he moaned.

"Open your eyes," she said. He didn't. She shook her head and laughed.

"We didn't do anything…of that nature?" she asked relieved.

"Nothing," repeated Harry. Ginny looked over at him. His eyes were still closed.

"Good," sighed Ginny and looked up at the ceiling. Harry's eyes whipped open and he looked at Ginny. She turned her body towards him any lied on her stomach. Then she looked at his eyes, which were opened.

"What?" she questioned.

"So you didn't-" Harry started.

"Harry I'm sixteen!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why would I?" Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good," he said. Ginny rolled her eyes at him again and got out of bed and put the silk robe on. She tied it tight. Then, someone knocked on the door. Ginny froze and so did Harry.

"What time is it?" he whispered to Ginny and sat upright. She shrugged.

"Maybe like eight or nine," she guessed.

"House keeping," someone from the other side of the door said. "Or maybe you're mother!" Ginny and Harry's eyes widened. Then, without permission, Mrs. Weasley came from the other side of the door.


	6. The Death Eaters that Lived

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 6

***

Harry pulled the covers up so that they covered all of him except his arms and face.

"What are you two doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked worried. Ginny tightened her robe. Then Molly looked over at Harry in a bed with his jeans on the floor. Molly's jaw dropped.

"Mum…" Ginny started trying to calm her mother down. It didn't work.

"You're not pregnant Ginny! You can't be pregnant!" Molly stressed.

"And there she goes…" Harry mumbled. No one heard him.

"Of course I'm not, mum!" said Ginny, "…but you wouldn't be happy even if I was?" Ginny added. Her mother ignored her.

"Harry you said you weren't going to look for Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry wiped his hands around the bed until finally he found his glasses.

"I didn't look for her," Harry said and put his glasses on. "I already knew where she was." Mrs. Weasley looked confused.

"Okay, never mind that," Mrs. Weasley went on. "The real question is what were you doing sleeping together!?"

"Harry needed a place to sleep last night!" said Ginny.

"He could've slept at our house!" Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"I told Mr. Weasley that I needed some time alone," harry said calmly.

"But you're here with Ginny!" Molly stressed and walked away from Ginny to Harry, or at least tried to. Ginny stopped her mother.

"I came here for the night, yes that's true…" said Harry. "But since I hadn't exactly made up for what I had done, I came here and we worked things out. All we did was sleep." Harry looked at Ginny and winked at her. Mrs. Weasley missed that. Ginny smiled at him and came over to him and sat down on the bed with him.

"Wait…Mrs. Weasley…" Harry started. Mrs. Weasley was a little relaxed.

"Yes?" she answered and came a bit closer to Harry.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley didn't answer. She just tensed.

"Come on, get your clothes back on and we'll go home," she said avoiding the question.

"And how did you know I said I wouldn't go looking for Ginny? I only told Mr. Weasley…" Harry continued.

"Get your clothes on both of you," she spat and left the room. Ginny quickly got up and locked it so they could get dressed.

"How did she know where we were?" Ginny asked and ran to Harry. He was standing up.

"I don't know," replied Harry. "But we should get dressed." The got dressed within two minutes, both looking back and trying to get glimpses of each other (they didn't succeed). Once they were done, Ginny gathered her things and they both headed to the door. Mrs. Weasley was standing outside of it. Then, suddenly she turned to them and grabbed Harry's hand and she pulled him down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Ginny called.

"If the Dark Lord didn't want you dead then we shall fulfill his wishes!" Mrs. Weasley…or was she Mrs. Weasley?

"Harry!" Ginny called as she ran after him.

"Ginny!" he called back to her. Then, he heard one last call of his name and he was gone and appeared someplace new.

***

"Stay there," a voice next to Harry said. It wasn't Mrs. Weasley's. Then, he knew it. Pollyjuice potion. And they had apparated into someplace that wasn't familiar to Harry at all. Harry tried to run for it, but he didn't succeed. Someone froze him and then unfroze him and grabbed him by the neck. Yaxley.

"You will stay here!" Yaxley ordered. He let Harry go and walked into a little cave. Harry then looked at his surroundings. He was sitting on a misty and grassy dark place. Then, Yaxley came back out of the hole towards Harry again.

"Gah, he's not here," he said to Harry.

"Who's not here?" Harry wondered.

"Dolohov," Yaxley answered. "Before I kill you, he has to come. He was out getting or should I say stealing some food. Hopefully he didn't get caught."

"Leave out the 'n't," Harry murmured. Yaxley smacked Harry on his cheek.

"You'll stay here and you'll die here. There isn't no way out of here," Yaxley said. He had changed within a few days. He was dirty and gruff.

***

Harry had staying at the exact same place for a whole week. He had some food, but not much. On the third day, he wished. It was his birthday, his eighteenth birthday. He wished that Ginny had gotten home safely and that there was a way out of here. Then, a thought in Harry's mind told him that there would be a way out, but he'd have to find it. Gah. He didn't want to find it.

***

It was Harry's birthday and it was quiet all day long at the Weasley's. The real Molly Weasley had heard the whole story of Harry and Ginny (without the kissing part) and put it behind her. That night, Ginny could hardly sleep. She remembered Harry's kiss and his touch. She missed him so much. She couldn't get to sleep until three in the morning, crying herself to sleep and convincing herself that he'd be all right.

_Happy Birthday Harry_ she thought.

***

Another week passed and more torturing came from Yaxley. He kept ranting how he couldn't kill Harry yet and yet, harry was the one who had to listen to all this. Finally on the fifteenth day, Harry saw a figure appear in the fog. It wasn't Dolohov. It was Kingsley. Harry felt relieved and confused at the same time.

"-Dolohov's dead and you're under arrest!" is what Harry heard Kinsley say. Then it hit him. How did he get here? How did Kingsley just get here? Apparation! He looked over to his left and saw a wand there. How stupid of them to leave a wand lying around. He quickly picked it up, said _"Accio wand", _thought of the Weasley's house and then quickly apparated out of sight. He landed in the kitchen at eleven at night so everyone was upstairs. But he did crash onto the table so that woke everyone up. He coughed and took a deep breath trying to hold it in. Then someone came from the stairs.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and ran to hug him. He hugged her back. "I heard the noise and-you look offal!" she realized when she let him go. Then, Molly and Arthur followed by the rest of the Weasly's and Hermione came trampling down the stairs.

"Oh, Harry!" the real Molly Weasley said and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Heavens dear what did they do to you?" she asked when she actually looked at him.

"I ate about three times a week and a lot of slapping. A lot of slapping," Harry answered.

"From who? Who took you?" she asked anxiously.

"Yaxley. But don't worry. I saw Kingsley tonight. He arrested him."

"Harry you missed you birthday," Hermione said and went up and hugged him. He hugged her back lightly.

"Yeah I know," Harry said as if it was no big deal. Hermione let him go.

"Harry you're eighteen. You're of age for a muggle," Arthur said. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Well we've got to celebrate!"


	7. Coming of Age for Humans and Wizards

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 7

***

With a lot of arguing and Harry insisting that they shouldn't celebrate his birthday, they celebrated his birthday. Hermione had given him a book on broom flying, Ron gave him a copy of _The Tales of Beatle the Bard_ and Mrs. Weasley of course gave him a knitted sweater. Bill had gone back home to Fleur and Charlie went back to Romania. They were both sad they couldn't stay for his birthday. George and Ginny gave him a present together. It was the telescope that Fred and George once shared.

"I can't except this, George," Harry started, "You and Fred-"

"It's a present, Harry. From Ginny and I to you," George interrupted. Harry smiled.

"Thank you," he said. He put all of his presents up in his room that he shared with Ron. Then, he heard a knock. He twirled around and saw Ginny standing before him. She walked into the room up to Harry and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ginny whispered. Harry hugged her back.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry muttered back. "And thanks for the telescope. You and George really didn't have to do that."

"Yeah we did," Ginny said. "We care about you so we wanted to make you happy. George has a lot of other things that remind him of Fred. Like the shop for example."

Harry smiled.

"I might help him run it a little. Plus it'll get me a discount on things," Ginny said, trying to make him laugh. It worked.

"So you'll be going back to school…" Harry concluded. Ginny looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll be all by myself with no one there. Luna won't be coming back, Hermione won't be coming back…no one related to me will be there…"

"Ginny don't think of the negative," Harry intervened.

"You won't be there."

Harry sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry, Harry," whispered Ginny.

"Oi!" Ginny and Harry heard Ron scream.

"It's not my fault you're a…a…slob!" Hermione cried back. Ginny turned to the door.

"You take that back you filthy mudblood!" Ron roared. Ginny gasped.

"Ronald Weasley!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Then, Harry and Ginny heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yeah you just go up to your little friends and cry to them!" Ron yelled. Then, they heard a slap. Harry and Ginny couldn't help chuckling. Then, Hermione came up to them and kicked at Ron's bed.

"That git!" Hermione cried and ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him. Harry patted her back comfortingly. Ginny walked over to Harry's bed and sat down on it.

"You'll be okay, Hermione," said Harry. Then another knock came from the door to the attic. Everyone turned to the direction sound came from. George was standing in the doorway.

"Erm…Hermione?" he started, "I think we should leave Harry and Ginny to their business." Hermione and George looked into each other's eyes. George looking into Hermione's brown eyes within a circle of red from her crying. And she looked into his glowing brown eyes that looked just like Ron's. She sighed and walked away from Harry to George in the doorway.

"You can talk to me about it," he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled faintly and nodded then walked down the stairs with George following. Harry walked over to Ginny and sat down beside her. She rested her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope she'll be all right," Ginny whispered.

"Me too, Ginny," Harry said. "Me too."

***

Hermione was pacing in front of George in his room. The door was closed, and he was sitting on his bed.

"You don't want to talk about it?" George asked. Hermione stopped in front of him.

"His just a…such a…" Hermione started, searching in her large brain trying to find the right word.

"A hopeless bloke that doesn't care about anyone but himself and food?" George tried out. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"I guess that could fit," she said and sat down on his bed beside George. They stared into each other's eyes again but Hermione cleared her throat and they both looked away simultaneously.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea Hermione," George comforted and looked back at her. "You'll be all right."

Hermione looked back at him and hugged him. George blinked a few times before hugging her back. He drew invisible circle patterns on her back soothingly.

"Thank you George," Hermione whispered. George shivered slightly and smiled faintly.

"You're welcome," he muttered back. They released each other and looked at each other again.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I don't exactly have anything else to do…" George told Hermione. She smiled and nodded, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she stood up and walked out of his room, leaving George looking at the spot where she left, itching a smile.

***

Before anyone knew it, it was Ginny's seventeenth birthday. Harry was obsessing over what to get for her.

_A…locket! No, no, no…um…a…set of earrings! No, no, no! A…ring? No! No! No, Harry. Get something that Ginny will remember forever… _

That was what went through his head the whole day before.

Thankfully, Harry didn't get the set of earrings because Hermione filled that spot. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley got her a watch, George gave her a high-five and a box from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and Percy and Ron gave her a new pigmy puff since her last one didn't make it. Harry asked her to come into her room for a moment. He carried her present behind his back.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked after Harry closed the door.

"I wanted to give you your present, of course," Harry said and walked over to her. She was sitting down on her bed and he sat down at her side.

"Okay, so I couldn't decide what to get you so I got you two things," Harry began.

"Oh you didn't have to do that, Harry," said Ginny, although, she did like presents.

"So first, I got you what you got me on my seventeenth," he continued. Then he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, which she returned. Then he sat back up and reached behind his back and handed her a not so well wrapped gift.

"Sorry about the wrapping," Harry apologized. "I did it at the last minute."

"Oh it doesn't matter how you wrap the gift Harry. It matter what's within the wrapping," Ginny said as she unwrapped it. She finished unwrapping the present and picked up a medium sized box (like the kind that was the length of a CD case) that said, _Baking Soda_. Ginny looked over at Harry. He smiled and she smiled back, confused.

"Ah…thank you, Harry," Ginny thanked. And shook the box around. Nothing was in it but soda of baking.

"You don't like it," Harry pouted.

"Oh, no, no, no, Harry," Ginny tried to amend. "I love it."

Harry's smile popped back on his face.

"It's the thought that counts," sighed Ginny. Harry looked down at her.

"Open it," he said. She did as he told her and found that there was none other than…baking soda inside the box. But wait! Ginny saw a little silver sticking out from the soda of baking. She poked it with her fingers and then picked it up with her pointer finger and thumb. When she pulled it all the way out, there was a little golden snitch charm hanging off of the silver chain. She smiled and looked at Harry.

"Whew," she sighed. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"So if there really wasn't anything in there except baking soda, you wouldn't want it?" he said.

"Harry, I know you wouldn't do that anyways-" Ginny started.

"You wouldn't like it," Harry interrupted.

"Yes, I would like it," Ginny said, "because it came from you." Harry smiled.

"Thank you Harry," she said and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Happy birthday, Gin," he murmured into her hair.


	8. Missed It By That Much

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 8

***

"Hey mum!" Ginny called from upstairs. "I got some baking soda for you!"

"Baking soda?" Molly Weasley asked. "Where'd you get baking soda?"

"Harry gave me it for my birthday." George laughed. Hermione glanced at him through her bushy brown curtain of hair. He looked over at her and smiled faintly and hesitantly, then stalked up the stairs. Molly Weasley looked a little embarrassed for her own daughter.

"Oh, Harry how thoughtful-" Mrs. Weasley started, getting red on the ears (although no one could see, her red hair covered them up).

"No, mum. He hid something in the baking soda," Ginny explained, walking down the stairs with Harry following her, his hand in hers.

"Oh, Harry that's very clever of you dear," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. He smiled in return.

"But I believe we can't use it," Mrs. Weasley concluded.

"Why? It's mine and yours, and everyone who eats something with baking soda in its gift from Harry," Ginny said.

"I don't want the object-he-gave-you-flavored baking soda," Molly told her only daughter.

"Mum it's not going to taste like that!" Ginny said and walked over to her mum and handed her the baking soda. Mrs. Weasley took it cautiously and opened the lid to the box. Then, she put it up to her nose and sniffed. She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay it's good," she said. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. Harry hugged her from behind, crossing his arms over her chest. She put her hands on his arms.

"Seventeen," Harry murmured in her ear. Ginny smiled and nodded. Then, he looked towards Hermione. She was looking solemn. The smile on his face quickly vanished. She looked down then up at the stairs. Harry let go of Ginny and with his hand in hers once again, they went outside. Hermione's eyes followed.

_They're so happy together…_ she thought. Then, she looked back upstairs and stood up and headed for and up the stairs. Not making eye contact with Ron-not even looking in his direction. When she was finally on the third floor out of five, she walked in through the little hallway and opened George's bedroom door. He was sitting on the far his bed by the window, looking out of it. He did hear someone come in the door but he didn't turn around. He was too caught up in the beauty of the atmosphere and way the outdoors looked.

_It's beautiful…just like-_ he thought.

"I've taken you up on your offer," said Hermione, interrupting his thoughts. When he heard the sound of her voice he finished his thoughts _…her._

He turned around and saw Hermione standing in his doorway, breathing deeply. He nodded and spun around so that he was sitting on the other side of the bed. Hermione slowly walked over to his side and sat down next to him. They both locked eyes again and this time, after a few moments of exploring each other's eyes, George cleared his throat. They both looked away simultaneously. Then Hermione sighed. George looked back at her.

"Help me George," Hermione exhaled. George raised his eyebrows, relaxing a little bit.

"Can't do much of that unless you tell me what to help you with," said George. Hermione smiled slightly and turned to him again.

"Should I apologize?" she asked him. They both didn't seem to notice that they were inching closer to each other by the second.

"Bloody hell no," George said. "You didn't start it…did you?" Hermione shook her head.

"And if I know Ron…which I do-if you didn't know that," George continued, "I know he'll come around."

"But I shouldn't apologize first?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione what did I just say?" George said. Hermione nodded.

"Okay. Thanks George," Hermione thanked. Then, they realized how close they were together. Their bodies were almost touching.

"George…I got this crazy idea…" Hermione began.

"Hmmm?" George replied.

"Maybe we should share rooms…I mean, it seems as if I got no one…and you got no one…" George smiled faintly but it vanished quickly. He nodded down at her.

"I mean, I could try to be your Fred," Hermione said. George smiled faintly again.

"Yes, try," George repeated.

"And…maybe I don't want Ron to come around," Hermione remarked.

"And why would that be?" wondered George. He was starting to lean over Hermione slightly.

"Ron just doesn't feel right to me anymore. Ever since we came here, he didn't. I felt like there was someone better," Hermione explained.

"Like who?" George questioned.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that," Hermione finished and when their lips were closer than a centimeter apart, a voice from the hall called-

"Hermione?" They recognized it to be Ron's and quickly turned their heads in the opposite direction and sat up straight on the bed. Ron came into George's room.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Hermione cleared her throat and stood up, looking at George. He didn't look back at her, but he raised his eyebrows so that Hermione would catch the gesture, which basically said, "I told you so". Hermione nodded to Ron and walked out of the room, giving George once last quick glance. Ron looked at George with his eyes narrowed, but then he closed the door behind him. George then fell back on his bed and murmured, "missed it by _that_ much."

***

While Hermione was talking to George, Harry and Ginny were out in the field wondering around and they finally reached the gardens.

"Beautiful day," Harry commented, "no wonder it's your birthday." Ginny smiled to him but it faded rapidly. Harry noticed her behavior.

"Gin what's wrong?" Harry asked and walked over to her. She was standing by the fence.

"Well…are you going to be an auror?" she asked and turned to him. He nodded.

"If I get the letter of permission," Harry said.

"Well, don't you have to go there for a really long time?" inquired Ginny.

"Ah, Gin," Harry said and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't water cry but she did let a few tiny tears out and hugged him back.

"I wish I could stay but I can't," Harry said. "But no matter what, I will always love you. Always love you."

Out on the other side of the Weasley house, Ron and Hermione were also conversing.

"Well…Hermione…" Ron started skittishly, "I'm sorry about what I said. You know, all the muggle-born stuff." Hermione sighed and nodded once.

"I forgive you Ronald," she mumbled. "And I'm sorry I called you a slob." Ron also nodded once.

"But if you call me that one more time it's over-" Hermione began.

"No, no, no, Hermione," Ron intervened, "I asked you to come out here cause I…thought we should break up." Hermione gasped a tiny gasp.

"It's not that you're not a great person or that I don't love you-" Ron started.

"Then what is it Ronald?" Hermione interrupted. Ron took a deep breath.

"It's because it just doesn't exactly feel right," Ron admitted. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He then walked away, back into the indoors. Then, Hermione ran into the house and stormed up all the way to the third floor.


	9. George and Hermione

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 9

***

Hermione ran up to George's room. She slammed the door opened and ran in. He turned around surprised.

"Hermion-EE!" George said surprised. Hermione pounced on him and wrapped her arms around him.

"He did it George! He broke up with me!" she cried. George sighed and wrapped his arms around her too.

"Hermione, I thought you didn't exactly like him anymore," George said and drew invisible comforting circles on her back. They started walking back to his bed in unison while hugging each other.

"I don't! It's just that I'm not used to being dumped," she whimpered and sniffed. George didn't know what else to do, so he kissed her head. Then, what really surprised both of them was that they both fell back on the bed, Hermione on top of George. They stared into each other's eyes again. George hesitantly lifted his hand and stroked Hermione's cheek.

"George," Hermione whispered out.

"Hermione," George mumbled back. "You can share the room with me if you want to." She smiled faintly and leaned down towards him. He didn't stop her. Some part of him felt like he should throw her off him, and the other felt like he should help bring her down. They were already so close last time. He knew since Ron broke up with her, nothing would be able to stop them. Finally, Hermione's lips touched George's softly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her to him. He kissed her back. Then, they slowly turned over to that George was now on top of Hermione. She toyed with the hair in the back of his head. Then, George's eyes snapped open and he sat up on his bed. Hermione sat up too.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. George turned towards her.

"No, it was-it was my fault," George stammered. "But we do have a problem."

"I know you have a girlfriend George," Hermione said. His eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know? Stalker…" he teased.

"Shut it," Hermione chuckled. "And I know the only thing that could come between us is that you have a girlfriend. I don't have a boyfriend anymore, so you must have a girlfriend. Angelina, am I correct?" George sighed.

"I haven't seen her in a while," said George, "since May, if I'm correct. She's off visiting her parents." Hermione looked down at the floor.

"We probably shouldn't tell her…" George suggested. Hermione looked up at him.

"If you want to continue being her boyfriend then of course we shouldn't tell her…but if you prefer me over her then maybe we should…" Hermione said.

"Maybe I should send a letter to her-" George said, reaching for a piece of paper.

"George! Are you crazy?" Hermione exclaimed. George turned back to her.

"You can't break up with a girl through a letter!" said Hermione.

"Well I don't want to be there when she lets it all out," George said.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed again.

"I was kidding," he said calmly. "And why can't I?"

"Because if you're not there that'll hurt her even more," Hermione explained.

"Plus, she wouldn't be able to kick, or hit you, or something," she added. George chuckled silently.

"Okay, I won't write her…yet," he affixed quietly. Hermione heard and shook her head. He got up and headed out the door.

"Oi! George?" Hermione called to him. He walked back to the doorway.

"You oied?" he replied.

"This doesn't change anything on the roommate thing does it?" she wondered. George smiled and shook his head.

"Not if you don't want it to," he said and then went back down the stairs. Hermione sat in his room for a moment more. Then, she lifted her hand up to her lips. They still had some left over George on them…not that she would know. She then got up and headed down the stairs.

***

Ah. A perfect dinner in Bikini Bottom-I mean eh-em at the Burrow…heh. Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other, holding hands secretly under the table. Ginny was still worried about Harry leaving and Harry wouldn't see her for a while which was heart breaking. He wanted to spend every second with her until he left. Hermione sat between Harry and George. She didn't look away from her food at all. George glanced a few times at her, but no one noticed. The dinner was silent. There was absolutely nothing to talk about.

After dinner was almost done, the Weasley's owl crashed into the window. All heads turned to the owl and he popped back up and sat on the windowsill. Ginny was closest to the owl so she stood up and took the letter from him.

"It's for Harry," she said. Harry stood up and took the big yellow envelope from Ginny and walked into the living room. Ginny followed him slowly, along with all everyone else's eyes. Harry was sitting down in a chair and he opened the envelope. All he could do was stare at it. Ginny walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"From the Ministry?" she asked, her voice cracking. He stood up and looked down at her.

"The auror permission," Harry whispered. Ginny sniffed and swung her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. He hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head. Hermione's eyes wondered down and then she turned to George. He caught her eye and looked down. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ginny.

_At least they have each other_ she thought. She then got up and walked up to Ginny's room where her things were and sat down on the floor, lying against the bed.

Back downstairs everyone started cleaning up dinner. George went to look for Hermione, Ron stomped up the stairs to the attic, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleaned up the plates and silverware, and Percy returned to his bedroom to have a goodnight sleep. Harry was still rubbing Ginny's back soothingly.

"Hey, it'll be all right Gin," Harry comforted. "It says my training starts when Hogwarts does. And that I don't have to do it as long cause I defeated Voldemort." Ginny sniffed and sighed and looked up at Harry.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "And I promise I won't spend a single second without you until we depart." Harry felt like they were being separated by the minute, and he was determined he wouldn't let that happen. He loved her more than anything in the world. And she loved him just as much.


	10. A Promise and a Thanks

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 10

***

Ginny came over to Harry about two hours later and sat down on the couch across from him. He was sitting in the big chair again then he closed a big packet and looked up at Ginny. He sighed.

"I finished the paper work," he mumbled. Ginny looked down.

"So you'll be going, then…" she whispered. Harry stood up and sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't see me for a year anyways, Gin," Harry remarked. Ginny sighed and held back tears and nodded. Harry held her tighter.

"Will I see you at Christmas?" Ginny asked shakily. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Gin," he said.

"But why?" she whined.

"The people there don't want me to get distracted," Harry said. Ginny exhaled and hugged him. Harry hugged her back.

Upstairs, George had already found Hermione and said that she could move in tonight. Hermione agreed. George went back into his room but Hermione stayed on the floor of Ginny's room. When Ginny returned to her room, she saw Hermione on the floor there. She stayed in the doorway when she asked, "what's wrong"?

Hermione turned to her.

"I'm not sleeping in here anymore, Gin," Hermione answered.

"Then where are you sleeping?" Ginny wondered.

"In George's room," Hermione replied quickly.

"Why in there?" she asked.

"Look, Ginny you have enough to worry about. This is personal, I'll tell you later," Hermione said, sounding a little annoyed. Ginny didn't reply to this. Hermione then took her bag and walked down the stairs to George's room. Ginny's eyes followed her. Harry came up behind her.

"Why is she going to George's room?" he asked. Ginny jumped and turned around to him and then looked back at where Hermione left.

"Don't ask me. I dunno. She didn't tell me why," responded Ginny. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him again. Harry moved his hand up to her cheek. Ginny moved in closer to him. Her eyes started watering.

"So I'm going to miss this for a whole year?" she said.

"I wish I could find a way, Ginny. I really do. But there is no other way," Harry said. Ginny let one tear drip out of her eyes. Harry scraped it away with his thumb. Ginny sniffed and wiped her other oncoming tears away. She looked up at Harry again.

"We still have a month or so left, Gin," Harry said. Ginny smiled faintly up at him.

"And we'll try to make the best out of it," Ginny finished for him. Harry nodded.

"Goodnight Gin," Harry whispered.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Harry. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly and briefly. When he released her she turned around and walked back into her room. Harry smiled after her and walked back up to the attic where his bed was. Ron was already in there, but awake. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He looked down on the ground.

"Do you think she's with George?" Ron asked him as he sat down on his bed. Harry looked at his best mate.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"I thought you guys were over anyways," Harry said.

"We are," said Ron.

"Then why does it matter?" Ron sighed and shrugged.

"It was merely a question," he muttered. Soon after that, he fell asleep. Harry then took off his shirt and pants and went to bed as well. But two floors down, others were still awake.

"You don't seem yourself," George muttered to Hermione from across the room. She was lying down in Fred's bed. She didn't turn to George. She just kept staring at the ceiling.

"At least Harry and Ginny have each other," she whispered back, not clearly delivering the answer to him, but he got it.

"I wonder who you have…maybe it's the one who talked to you…snogged you…and then let you share his room…what's his name?" George said. Hermione laughed once.

"I believe it is Shia Labeouf," Hermione answered. George perched up on his elbows.

"Whoa!" he stage whispered. "Shia Labeouf's a wizard?" Hermione laughed.

"No he's a muggle…as far as we know," she said. There was silence for a moment. Hermione turned to him.

"Thank you George," Hermione said, breaking it. George looked at her and smiled.

"Sure," he said. Then, after another long silence, the two both fell asleep in the quiet and comfortable home.


	11. Broccoli for Breakfast

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 11

***

The next morning, Harry woke up in the same position as he fell asleep in. He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply, thinking about Ginny, who was standing in his doorway. He turned towards her direction and saw her standing there. He then looked over at Ron's bed-which was empty and then back at her. She walked over to his bedside and lied down by him.

"What are you doing here Gin?" Harry asked.

"We both agreed that we'd spend every moment with each other," Ginny responded. "Therefore, I will be here when you wake up and fall asleep." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry whispered. Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead, then got up.

"Now come on! Breakfast awaits! But don't get too excited, Dad made it," Ginny added quietly. Harry laughed and got up. He put on new clothes-with Ginny looking the other way-and they both went downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry! Ginny!" Arthur Weasley said as they came down the stairs.

"Morning Dad," replied Ginny when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Harry said and fallowed Ginny to the table and sat down next to her.

"This morning, we are having…broccoli!" Arthur said, surprising all at the table. He held out a steaming pot with a lid on it.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let him cook," Molly Weasley whispered under beneath her breath and shook her head in disappointment.

"Ewww! Dad. Really? Really?" Ginny said and scowled. Harry chuckled silently.

"Dad is that really broccoli?" Ron asked, hopeful it wasn't. Mr. Weasley retreated the steaming hot pot.

"…Nooo…..?" he drawled.

"Zed," George said randomly with his eyes wide open. Ron was sitting by him and he turned to him, confused. George got out of his weird zone. Hermione was sitting on his other side, but didn't seem to notice he had said something. She was too preoccupied in the broccoli dinner breakfast.

"Yes, we are having broccoli and you will like it," Arthur said. Ginny rolled her eyes as Mr. Weasley placed the pot down on the table. Harry cleared his throat. Mr. Weasley looked in his direction.

"I was wondering if I could take Ginny out to breakfast this morning," he said. "Ron and Hermione might want to come too-" George cleared his throat-"and George," Harry added quickly. Arthur pouted.

"Well…okay. Have a nice time," he said. The five of them immediately got up and rushed out of the kitchen-and house. They stalked to the broom shed.

"You didn't tell me you were taking me out to breakfast," Ginny whispered to Harry as he opened the shed.

"That's cause I didn't think of it till your father told us we were having broccoli for breakfast," Harry whispered back. Ginny smiled and giggled and took her broom out of the shed.

"Nice going mate!" George said and slapped Harry on his back, laughing as he took his broom out of the shed after Ginny. Hermione smiled at George and laughed once. He looked at her and winked. She smiled more widely. Ginny smiled up at Harry, then turned around and walked away to the open field. Ron and Harry got their brooms.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride in with us?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys in Diagon Alley," Hermione answered and aparated away with everyone else flying up into the sky.

"So, where're we going to eat?" George asked harry as they were in the sky, a fly flying into his mouth, him spitting it out. No one noticed.

"Somewhere in Diagon Alley," Harry responded. They kept flying and flying into the bright sky, the sun shining and glistening off their hair and faces.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. You know, all the school stuff, but I'll try to update faster. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!


	12. The Last Few Months

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 12

***

The four figures in the bright sky flew into Diagon Alley. Hermione was waiting for them in front of Florish and Blotts. Harry, Ron, Ginny and George landed in front of her. She smiled sheepishly as George swung the hair out of his eyes and smiled at her. Thankfully, Ron didn't exactly seem to care. He was over her and she was over him. But it was kind of weird that she moved onto his brother… Anyways, Ron did apologize for being so nasty to Hermione and she apologized to him. They were all good now.

"So, where to?" Ginny asked as they walked up to Hermione.

"Anywhere that doesn't serve broccoli at this time of day," Harry answered. They walked up the streets of Diagon Alley and walked into the Three Broomsticks. Harry walked up to the long table and ordered five butterbeers. The man behind the table looked surprised but then a little understanding.

"Yeah, still not over that big fight with he who must not be named huh, Potter?" he said. Harry looked up at him.

"Oh, no, I mean yes. Yes I am over it or at least getting over it," said Harry, "but these are for my friends." The man behind the table understood now. He pored butterbeer into five cups.

"Um, Harry?" Ginny said from behind him. Harry turned to look at her.

"I want to go to the book store to try to find a book or two, so I'll be back soon," Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"I'll go with her," George offered.

"Okay," responded Harry and he turned back to the five butterbeers. The man had finished poring them.

"There you are Mr. Potter," he said. Harry thanked him and levitated the beers back to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He followed the floating cups.

Harry set them down and he set himself down in the chair across from Ron and sat next to Hermione.

"Thank you Harry," she said and took a sip. Ron did the same. Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione were friends again. So what if they didn't date? This is the way they had been for the first five to six years they'd known each other.

"To us," Ron said and raised his glass.

"To us, and to victory. Without it we would be here right now," Hermione added. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"To us," Harry repeated and raised his glass. They all clunked their glasses together and took another sip in unison. The door to the Three Broomsticks swung open again. Harry looked it's way, expecting it to be Ginny and George, but it was someone else. Parvati Patil was in the doorway. Hermione and Ron saw Harry looking away so they looked in the same direction.

"Parvati Patil?" Hermione whispered. They hadn't seen Parvati in what felt like years but it was really only a few months. Parvati walked in looking rather solemn, by herself. Harry remembered her being with Lavender or her twin sister Padma almost all the time. He wondered what happened. Ron remembered his forth year at Hogwarts with the two Patil twins. What a night.

"I wonder what's wrong," Ron whispered. He never realized how pretty she was.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, not thinking that it was weird that Ron was showing some sensitivity towards others. Parvati walked up to the bar and got a butterbeer for herself. Then when she turned around she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at her. She stopped where she was. Hermione smiled at her and Harry motioned her to come sit. Ron just stared…awkward. Parvati smiled faintly but headed for the door. Then, Ron got up and beat her there. Hermione almost laughed.

"What's wrong Parvati?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Like you care," she muttered.

"I do. It bugs me to see you like this," Ron said. Harry slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Why?" Parvati wondered. Ron didn't answer right away.

"Just come sit down," he insisted. Parvati sighed and walked over to his table. Ron followed her. She clumped down on a chair and Ron sat down next to her.

"Hey Parvati," Hermione greeted kindly. She smiled at Hermione.

"Hi Hermione. Hello Harry," she said.

"Hello Parvati," Harry said and smiled.

"So…what's going on now that you're out of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and took another sip of her beer.

"Well…my sister just moved away, and I've been really…bored and…lonely," Parvati explained.

"Oh," Ron said and nodded slowly. Partvarti looked at him and smiled thankfully, like he really felt sorry for her, to loose a brother or sister.

"I'm sorry Parvati," said Hermione, "we're all sorry." Parvati sighed.

"Thanks," she thanked and stood up. "Well, I guess I should be going."

"Where to?" Ron asked and stood up after her.

"I guess just to walk around a bit," she answered.

"Don't mind if I tag along?" he asked. Harry and Hermione stared up at them. Parvati smiled a small smile.

"No, not at all," she decided. It was nice to have someone with her.

"We'll see you later then," said Harry. Hermione laughed once.

"You too. Tell mum I'll be back at the burrow later tonight or whenever. I'll send her an owl," Ron said. Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Bye," Harry said. Ron waved and then looked at Parvati. She smiled up at them and the two walked out of the shop as Ginny and George walked in. Ginny raised her eyes and pointed to Ron and Parvati as they walked away. Harry shrugged. Ginny and George walked over to the table. Ginny sat down next to Harry and George next to Hermione. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. The same happened with Ginny and Harry.

Ginny picked up her butterbeer and took a long gulp.

"So, did you ever find that book you were looking for?" Harry wondered as Ginny swallowed her beer.

"Book_**s**_ you mean," she corrected. "And no I didn't find them."

"Well what were you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"A book on healing and on quidditch," Ginny answered.

"I'm sure I can help," Hermione offered. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. If you want help looking for a book turn to Hermione," Harry laughed. George laughed silently.

"So, why do you want a book on healing Gin?" George asked, "I mean, I can understand quidditch but healing…"

"I want to decide whether to be a quidditch player or a healer as my profession," Ginny explained. Harry nodded approvingly.

"Both good choices…" he said. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"What about you Hermione? What are you going to choose?" George asked. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Being a healer sounds pretty cool…maybe I'll work in the Ministry. I don't know. It's between those two," she answered and took another sip of her beer.

"We didn't exactly have any breakfast…" Harry noticed. George, Hermione and Ginny looked at him.

"Yeah…" Ginny said and sighed, "I guess we could go home and make ourselves something…"

"Okay," Hermione agreed. The four all stood up and walked out of the pub. Harry left a few galleons on the table. Then, they flew up into the sky, leaving Hermione to apparate away, now waiting for them to get home.

***

George, Ginny, and Harry finally got home and put their brooms in the shed. They smelled something good from inside.

"Ooh! Did dad finally make a decent breakfast!" Ginny asked and sniffed again.

"Please Ginny," George said, "you know dad can't make anything better than broccoli." George walked up and into the house followed by Harry and Ginny.

"Oi!" George called and Hermione giggled when Ginny and Harry were still outside. This caused them to run into the house. When they got there they both gasped. Hermione had set out a whole table of eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"Hermione…you did this?" Harry asked and walked slowly into the kitchen, itching a smile.

"No the lama," George said sarcastically. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Molly (since she appeared to be in the kitchen) looked towards him.

"We have a lama-" Molly started.

"No we don't have a lama!" George interrupted. Hermione laughed once and cleared her throat.

"As the matter of fact, I did," Hermione answered. Harry laughed and took a seat by George who was already sitting down. Ginny sat down by him. Then, Hermione took off her apron and joined them, along with Mrs. Weasley. As it turns out, Mr. Weasley had eaten a lot of the broccoli so he didn't have breakfast with them. They five of them then began to eat. While they were in about half way, Mrs. Weasley noticed something.

"Where's Ron?" she wondered. Harry finished chewing and answered her.

"He went with Parvati around Diagon Alley. He'll send you an owl when he'll get back," Harry said.

"Which should be now," George said looking out of the doorway. He saw Ron and Parvati walking, laughing, holding hands, coming towards the house. Harry, Hermione, Molly and Ginny all looked where George was. Hermione and Harry laughed. Ginny just made a gagging motion which her mother disapproved of. Ron and Parvati reached the door to the Burrow.

"Sorry I didn't send an owl…" Ron apologized when he and Parvati were in the house. "I got…sidetracked." He smiled down at Parvati who looked away sheepishly. Ginny scowled.

"What took you guys so long?" Hermione wondered. Ron looked at her.

"I told you. I got…sidetracked," Ron answered again.

"How did you guys get together in that short amount of time?" George wondered.

"Yeah, I didn't know you two were going out!" Molly added.

"I just started going out with her today mum!" Ron clarified.

"And we talked a little bit. Then I realized how great he was," Parvati added. Ron's ears got a little red.

"How long did it take you to realize that?" George teased.

"George!" Molly mumbled. Ron gave George a warning look which George ignored.

"Well, hello Parvati dear. This is our home-" Molly started.

"No it's the lama's home," George interrupted. Hermione laughed once.

"What's with you and lama-" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Forget it!" George exclaimed, interrupting his mum again, stalking up the stairs to his room with Hermione following him.

"Well, I think I'm good," Harry sighed and stood up. Ginny imitated him.

"We'll just...go then," Ginny said and gestured for Harry to follow her upstairs he did. They both went up the steps to her room leaving Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Parvati down in the kitchen.

***

Another two months passed and it was one day before Ginny's first day of school at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny could not-would not- be separated for that long. They both wouldn't be able to stand it. So, since Harry's classes didn't start for another week, he went to Hogwarts with Ginny. Professor McGonagall said that he could even teach if he wanted to. He agreed and was now teaching defense against the darks arts for a week to third, fourth, fifth and sixth years. But Harry still didn't want to be away from Ginny for a long time. He and her were growing farther apart as their trip to Hogwarts came closer and closer. Harry saw it and felt it happening. He was determined to not let that happen. He promised himself that he and Ginny would not grow apart.

A/N: Ok. I have uploaded the next chapter of the untold story. Happy? Also, I put a little Ron, Harry and Hermione trio stuff in for you amsii! As always I hope you like it and I'll try to update again soon! Please review! I want to have at least thirty before I update. Thnx!


	13. Going Back to Hogwarts

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 13

***

The Hogwarts express was loaded with people that were going back to Hogwarts again for their seventh year. As it turns out, Luna was going back and so was Cho, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Harry got attacked by them when they saw he was coming back.

"Harry! Why on Earth would you be coming back to Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Yeah!" Seamus agreed. "Out of everybody, you would be the one I least expect."

"I'm only going to be here for one week guys," Harry said solemnly, trying to work his way through them to get to the compartment Ginny was waiting for hi in.

"Why is that, then?" Dean wondered. Harry finally made his way through and stood in front of the compartment Ginny was in.

"Because I'm going to teach," he finished and walked into the compartment, closing the door behind him leaving Neville, Dean and Seamus confused.

He walked over and sat next to Ginny. She was looking down whittling her finger silently. She didn't even look up to see him when he came in. Harry waited for a while, then spoke up.

"Gin?" he said. Ginny stopped moving her hands and looked up at him. She smiled faintly at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her.

"I wish I had someone…" Seamus whispered to Neville outside the compartment looking at Harry and Ginny. Harry heard them and turned towards then. He gestured for them to go away quickly. They did and hurried back to their compartment before he could do anything else. Harry sighed and looked at Ginny again.

"What's wrong?" he wondered. Ginny moved her hand up to the golden snitch charm on her necklace that Harry gave to her for her seventeenth birthday.

"Only one more week. And we'll hardly get to see each other anyways," Ginny exhaled. Harry looked down at her. Of course she was sad about that. Harry was thinking about it too. He hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry. But after a year, we can be back together. It will go by faster than you think," Harry tried to comfort her. She sighed and then closed her eyes, trying to sleep away the pain and dream about something else. Harry let her. Their train ride to Hogwarts went by fast. Ginny slept for almost the whole trip-except for changing into her robes-and Harry just stared outside the window watching the rain hit the window.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts later that night. Hagrid was of course outside to meet them. Harry shook Ginny awake lightly. She smiled up at him, thinking this would be one of the only smiles she would give him before he left. They stood up and walked off of the train.

" 'Arry! Ginny! I'm surprised to see you back!" Hagrid greeted them.

"…It's nice to see you too, Hagrid," Harry said. Ginny was silent, looking down at the ground. Hagrid noticed Ginny.

"You alright there?" he asked Ginny. Ginny looked up and sighed.

"Not really," she admitted and looked at Harry. Hagrid looked at the two. Harry looked down at Ginny then up at Hagrid again.

"I'm only staying here for a week," he said.

"Oh I know about that. I hear you're teaching," Hagrid commented.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Alight then…Come on everyone! Lets go!" Hagrid projected to the first years that had excited the bus. Ginny and Harry went on a different way. Ginny and all the other seventh years were escorted to the Great Hall before the first years. Filch walked them in. Al the eager students rushed in, separating Harry and Ginny in a crowd full of excited people. Ginny and Harry looked back at each other. They were getting pushed and shoved, even Harry, people weren't really noticing who he was. Ginny and Harry looked into each others eyes over the rushing crowd, and then finally, Ginny looked down and turned away, going in with the other Hogwarts students.

Harry's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Then, soon after that, all the students were clear of the hallway and only Harry was left. Then, someone snuck up on Harry.

"Harry?" someone said form behind him. He jumped and turned around to see who it was. Professor McGonagall was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized.

"Oh no need to apologize Mr. Potter, you're the one that's doing the favor for us after all," McGonagall said. "But I do need to tell you something."

"Yes, Professor?" he wondered.

"You will be sitting at the teacher's table tonight. You do not have to speak if you do not want to, but I will announce that you will be teaching for a week." Harry nodded.

"Okay, Professor," he said and followed her through the doors of the Great Hall. He was actually a little nervous but he'd had worse…obviously. Students gasped as they saw him. Ginny was seated at the Gryffindor table and spun when everyone started whispering. She smiled faintly as she saw Harry enter and sit down at the teacher table. Neville saw her and nudged her softly. She laughed once at him.

"Stop it," she muttered sheepishly. Harry sat down next to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Hello 'Arry," he whispered.

"Hey Hagrid," he mumbled back to him. Then, the first years entered the school with, again, Argus Filch leading them to the front of the hall. They all looked up at Harry who wasn't focused on them, but on Ginny.

"I love you," he mouthed to her. She smiled faintly again and nodded back to him. The first years were being sorted into their houses. Then, after all was done, Professor McGonagall welcomed all the first years to Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years," she said, "and welcome back others, to another year at Hogwarts." The crowd clapped.

"And as you know," McGonagall continued, "we have a very special guest that will be teaching for some of the year." The crowd whistled and cheered.

"Mr. Harry Potter," the Professor announced. Ginny's face lightened up and she stood up and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Harry smiled to the students and to McGonagall.

"But," she continued and the crowd went silent again and sat back down. "I do not know if he will be returning because he will only be here for a week or so. So we shall make him feel at home!" She turned around and faced Harry.

"Like he did for the past seven years here," she added quietly so that only he could hear. Harry smiled up at her and nodded.

"Thank you," he said to her. She turned back to the audience.

"Now I think I've kept you waiting long enough! You may eat!" Professor McGonagall said as food appeared on all of the tables.

The feast went by quickly and after that, all the students were escorted back to their dormitories. Harry watched Ginny leave.

"Potter!" McGonagall called after the teachers were done talking with him. He looked over at her.

"You will be settling in our extra head person head quarters," she told him. He nodded and followed her there. It was very close to the Gryffindor house, only a floor higher.

Professor McGonagall unlocked the door to Harry's new room and he found that his things were already there. McGonagall let him set comfortable and left him alone. There was a bedroom, mini kitchen and full bathroom there, just like a hotel suite. He out his things in the bedroom with a king sized bed in it. So far, he was liking his room. Then, he decided to go down to the Gryffindor common room. He knew the password so he said it and found that there were a few people there. Some were first years and others were people he recognized. Neville and Seamus were talking by the fireplace and Ginny was sitting at the window. Seamus and Neville saw him and waved. He waved back and started for Ginny. The first years watched him, but didn't dare walk up to him.

Ginny saw him and turned to him. She smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm glad to see you're smiling fully," Harry commented and sat down by her. She sighed and turned back to the window.

"Yeah. I guess so," she agreed half-heartedly.

"You want to come back to my room with me?" Harry wondered quietly. Neville and Seamus noticed and smirked shortly. Ginny smiled a small smile.

"Sure," she answered and got up and followed Harry out of the portrait hole. She first stopped and looked at Seamus and Neville who gestured for her to go on. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, then left with the portrait door closing behind her.

A/N: Sorry I didn't write for a while. And thanks for reviewing! Also, when I was writing about Ginny and Harry getting split up in the crowd of students, that sort of felt like a slow motion moment for me. Did it feel like that to you? Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it!


	14. A Few Together Moments

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 14

***

Ginny and Harry walked up all the way to where Harry was staying. Ginny was amazed when she walked in.

"So this is what your life will like when you're here. Lucky," she added.

"I won't be that lucky if I don't get to see you as much," he said and sat on one of the couches. She followed him and sat next to him.

"Things were just getting to be right," sighed Ginny. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put an arm around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I know. We'll be there by the end of the school year. I promise," Harry whispered. Ginny didn't reply to this. She'd already heard it enough. Although Harry had already experienced something he was thinking about, he asked her.

"Do you want to stay here?" he wondered. He knew from his last experience that Ginny could almost never sleep without him. And even though she was deeply hurt the last time, they both needed each other at this point.

Ginny nodded and stood up going into the bedroom with her head down leaving Harry sitting on the couch. After a few moments, Harry got up and went into the bedroom. Ginny had her pajamas on. She had them transferred there apparently. She was turned towards the window sitting up on Harry's bed looking out the window. When she wasn't looking, Harry slipped out of his shirt and pants. Then he got in bed on the other side next to Ginny. She was still turned out the window.

"Why do look out the window so much?" Harry wondered. Ginny sighed a long sigh and turned around to him.

"I guess I just feel like I can be alone if I do. Plus I'm wondering what's going on back at home," she answered and got in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Harry scooted closer to her, now blocking her vision on the ceiling. She looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers.

"We'll get through this," Harry said as he hovered over her. "I know we will." Ginny smiled faintly but it vanished quickly. Her hand reached up behind his neck and brought his face to hers. She kissed him softly. Harry stroked her cheek softly, wanting to keep her in this exact position forever with him right there. He kissed her back softly but for a long time. Ginny wished the same thing; that they would never leave this spot forever, wanting to be with him as long as she lives.

***

Lives at home were the same, but not all the same. Parvati came over a lot more (thanks to Ron) and it was nice for Hermione to talk to another girl her age other than Molly. Ron and Hermione were just like they used to be their third year in Hogwarts: the best of friends. But Parvati and Ron weren't the only ones Hermione hung around with. George was Hermione's main priority, as it seemed to be. They would do almost everything together. Angelina hadn't talked to George in a really long time, and he wondered a little bit about her, but not too much.

"Have you talked to Angelina recently?" Hermione wondered as George and her were walking around the Weasley garden. George looked down at her and shook his head.

"Not in a _long_ time," he responded. "Why the sudden interest?"

Hermione shrugged and they kept walking.

"Can I ask you something?" George inquired.

"Since when have you ever asked a question to ask a question?" Hermione wondered, thinking if that even made sense.

"Okay then," George said. They were coming upon a bench in the garden ad they both sat on it.

"Would you marry me?" he wondered. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed but at the same time a smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you asking me this now? I'm only eighteen," she added.

"But I'm not! I'm twenty!" he exclaimed. "And I'm not asking you to I was just wondering." Hermione smirked.

"I'm sure you were," she muttered. George laughed.

"Just answer the question!" he begged her. Hermione exhaled and looked at George.

"Yes. I would," she replied. George smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Okay that's all I needed to know," he said and offered her a hand. "M'lady."

Hermione laughed and took his hand. Then they walked through the garden some more talking and laughing. Parvati and Ron were looking out the window at them.

"They seem so happy," Parvati commented, smiling at them. She turned back to Ron.

"I know. I haven't seen her like this in a long time. She must really like him," he said. It didn't bother him to talk about Hermione, even though she did move onto her brother now. That made him feel good.

It was starting to get a little darker outside in the garden and George and Hermione turned around to go back inside.

"You don't really seem like yourself anymore," Hermione remarked looking up at him. He return the look back down at her.

"Well if you want me to go back-" George began raising his hands in mock surrender.

"I never said I didn't like it," Hermione interrupted, stopping in her tracks, stopping George as well.

"Well, I guess I'm just being romantic," George said. Hermione laughed once.

"You could never be romantic, George," Hermione laughed more. George's mouth dropped open.

"I can try!" he exclaimed.

"You can try, but that doesn't mean you'll succeed," Hermione said. George sighed a long sigh.

"And well…" George began again, "I guess I haven't been as funny as I used to be since…well…you know…" Hermione looked up at him and put her hand on his arm.

"You'll be okay," she mumbled. And with that, he leaned down at kissed her softly, she kissing him back. After a few moments, they parted from each other's lips and stayed in the same position their faces touching. They walked into the house once they figured it was getting too dark. Ron said his goodbyes to Parvati as well as Hermione and they bid each other a goodnight, walking up the steps of the Weasley house.

A:N/ SORRY! I am SO sorry I didn't write this story in a really long time! I was extremely busy. Anyways, I hope you like it and as always REVEIW! Again, I won't update this story till I get at least 45 reviews!


	15. His First Day

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 15

***

The sunlight shone through the curtains in the spare prefect room. Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out. After a few moments, he looked over to his side and took his glasses from the bedside table. Then, he spun his head towards the other side of the bed, looking at Ginny, or where Ginny was supposed to be. She wasn't there. Instead, there was a note sitting on top of the covers. Harry leaned over and picked it up. It read:

_ Dear Harry,_

_I had to get up and go to my classes, but apparently I'll see you in class. As it turns out, McGonagall said that you'd be teaching 4__th__ period defense against the dark arts. I forget if she told you. And, thanks for letting me sleep in your room last night. I knew we both needed it. I love you and see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

Harry put the note down back on the bed and got up out of bed, getting dressed and heading down to breakfast. Only a few were left in the Great Hall: Neville and Seamus. Harry waved to them and they motioned for him to sit with them. He did and clumped down beside Seamus.

"So," Seamus started out, "how was it last night? You know, with Ginny," he added and nudged him playfully. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed once, serving himself a piece of toast. Neville laughed along with Seamus.

"She's going through a really hard time right now," Harry remarked after taking his first bite of toast. Neville nodded understandingly.

"Yeah. We've noticed," he said. Harry looked up from his toast.

"Did she talk to you about it at all?" Harry inquired, swallowing his bite of toast. Neville shrugged.

"Not exactly," he replied, "we can tell though. And she can't really hide anything." Seamus nodded. Harry sighed.

"Well, apparently I have a class to teach third and fourth period," Harry said, standing up. Neville and Seamus looked at each other in unison then back up at Harry.

"We're in fourth period defense against the dark arts, that's the one your teaching right?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah that's the one. I guess I'll see you there." And with that, he left the Great Hall and walked down the corridors to the defense against the dark arts room where a room full of third years were waiting for him. He stopped in the doorway and looked at all the faces that were turned towards him.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," he apologized and walked up through rows of desks separated for a walkway, and walked behind his desk.

"Okay, so today I thought I'd start the day off the way I got taught in my third year in defense against the dark arts," Harry said. He stood up. "If you could all push your desks to the side and stand where they were before you moved them." The third years did as told and pushed their desks to the side, then standing in the center of the room. While they were doing so, Harry brought out a big dresser/closet. The students gathered in the center of the room again and watched Harry bring it out.

"Okay," Harry began, "does anyone know what this is, and if so explain how it looks to any specific person."

"That's a boggart that is," Asher Thompson-a third year Harry didn't recognize-answered. "A boggart looks like what ever the person facing it fears the most." Harry smiled.

"Good. How about you have a go, then?" Harry suggested. Asher stepped in front of the crowd. After he did so, Harry stepped aside the boggart and gave his wand a little flick towards it, and the knob of it opened, releasing a basalisk. Asher stepped back a few steps, along with most of the class. Then he looked towards Harry.

"You know how to face him, I presume?" Harry inquired, completely at ease. Asher nodded once and looked back at the hissing snake, trying not to look it in the eyes. Then, he raised his wand and projected at it, "Riddikulus!" Then, the snake immediately turned into a snake plushy. The class erupted with laughter and Harry couldn't help but smile, too.

_Hmm…first day going pretty well so far…_ he thought and sighed, looking at the class.

"Alright," he said, silencing the class from laughing, and facing him, "so Mister…" he started looking at Asher.

"-Thompson, sir," he said. Harry laughed once.

"Sir," he muttered to himself. A few people chuckled at that.

"Alright, so Mr. Thompson gave an excellent demonstration of how to defeat a boggart," Harry continued, waving his wand at the plushy toy and making it disappear. "All you have to say is 'Riddikulus' very clearly and like you mean it. Would anyone else like to try?" Right after he said this, the whole room had hands shoot up in the sky.

"Okay then, form a line," he said, remembering professor Remus Lupin say the very same thing when he was in his third year. The class did as ordered and formed a line in back of a girl with dark hair and glasses.

"Okay, begin," said Harry as he opened the boggart again. Just for the heck of it, he went back to his desk and turned on some sixties-seventies swing music. The kids in line smiled as they heard the music and the girl emerging closer to the boggart. When it opened, it showed a dementor coming up quickly at her and the girl's instinct immediately came over her and she shouted, "Riddikulus!" After, she walked to Harry.

"What's your name?" Harry murmured to her as the other kids faced the boggart.

"Ramona Kelly," she responded.

"Okay, well Ramona, if you could have a word with me after class that'd be fantastic," Harry said.

"A moment after class with Harry Potter," she began, "hmm…accepted." Harry smiled and she walked to the back of the line. Then, Harry looked at Asher and waved his hand for him to come over to him. He did so.

"Yes?" Asher asked when he reached Harry.

"Would you mind seeing me after class?" Harry wondered. Asher smiled and nodded, going back in his sopt in line. Then, rapidly after Ramona was done with the boggart, the class walked up and showed their worst fears through the boggart, yelling "Riddikulus!" at it.

Class ended a while after that with the all of students leaving the room-except for Ramona and Asher. They walked up to Harry as he was putting the desks back in order for his next class.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Asher said to Harry's back. He turned around and looked down at them.

"Yes," answered, "I did." Harry sat down in a desk behind him.

"Now, Ramona," Harry began, "your worst fear appeared to be a dementor. There's no need to be afraid of them. The only way you'll ever see them is if you're planning on going to Askaban." Ramona smiled at this and chuckled silently. "I took on at least twenty in my third year, and it used to be my worst fear too." Then, Harry's head turned to Asher.

"And Asher," Harry started to Asher, "basalisks are very rare, and easily tricked if they are blinded. I took on one in my second year. And, to ever see one, you'd need to be looking for it to find it." Asher smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll write you a pass so you can be on your way then," Harry said, standing up and walking over to his desk.

"Wait," Ramona said and smiled at Asher. Harry turned around.

"Yes?" he wondered. Asher and Ramona simultaneously looked at Harry.

"What's your biggest fear, professor?" Asher asked. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"I haven't really thought about that…" Harry started, "I guess we can have a little look, then." Harry walked over to the boggart with Ramona and Asher following, about to see Harry Potter's biggest fear.

Harry flicked his wand at the boggart and it opened. Quickly, a big build of smoke came out of the boggart before him, the fog shaping into a figure.

Harry started to back away, the same with Ramona and Asher. Then, the figure's skin began to appear. It was as white as milk. Then his eyes; as red as blood. And then his wand; a bone. Finally, his body showed the true shape and form of Harry's enemy.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered in terror. Ramona and Asher jumped back, frightened. Harry shushed them.

"Everything's goanna be alright," Harry whispered to them, not taking his eyes off of Voldemort.

"Is it Harry?" Voldemort asked him. Harry's eyes windened. His voice was just like he remembered it to be. Harry raised his wand, opening his mouth, ready to say the spell.

"Oh, Harry please don't," Voldemort begged inching closer to him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed again and he began-unnoticeably-to lower his wand. Asher and Ramona's eyes widened.

"We wouldn't want any trouble," Voldemort continued.

"Just you being here is trouble," said Harry. Voldemort then smiled slowly and menacingly. Harry then flicked his wand up at Voldemort and said, "Riddikulus." With that, Voldemort, flicked his wand back at Harry, Harry looked back at Voldemort, seeming like he was aggravated.

"Enough," Voldemort said, coming up closer to Harry.

"Riddikulus!" Harry shouted at Voldenmort and with that, Voldemort flew back into the boggart and Harry locked it tight. He turned around, back to Ramona and Asher.

"You didn't look scared at all," Asher sighed, confused, letting a big breath of relief that his teacher was still alive.

"Well I was," Harry said and walked back over to his desk and wrote two passes.

"Here you go, sorry about that," Harry said and handed the two third years the passes.

"Don't worry about it," Ramona said, "we asked you to anyways. See you tomorrow." Then, they both walked out of the room leaving Harry behind. Harry pushed the boggart back in his office and then walked out to see Ginny in his doorway. Harry smiled.

"They let us out early," she said and walked over to him. She smiled.

"Good," he said when she got to him and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back at then released him.

"SCORE!" they both heard someone shout from behind them. Ginny immediately turned around and she and Harry we facing Seamus and Neville (who was cracking up immensely.) Thank goodness it was only them. Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny scowled.

"You sicken me!" she retorted at the two boys. Harry grabbed onto her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't want you to be mad on my first day of teaching now would I?" Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes, sitting down in a seat in the first row right before a crowd of people Harry recognized came in the door taking their seats. After all were seated, Harry sat down on top of his desk.

"Well, it's sort of weird to be teaching people my age," Harry began. "But, I guess since I know almost all of you, it'll be fine. So, I thought we'd start today off with something one of you would like to try." Dean's hand was raised in the back.

"Dean?" Harry called.

"Apparating?" Dean suggested. Harry heard some of the people moan. Harry smiled.

"I'm not exactly allowed to teach that…but I'll ask the head mistress if it'd be okay," Harry said. Harry got the "okay" to teach apparating, so he did.

***

The class went by fast, and so did the week. Harry had a great time teaching. But then, he had to face what was coming: saying goodbye to Ginny. He wouldn't be seeing her in a year, maybe a little less.

"I'll miss you," she whispered in his ear when they were in his room. She had slept there the whole week.

"I'll miss you too," said Harry as he walked over to her, kissing the top of her head. It was morning, before anyone was up except them. Ginny brought his lips down to hers and they stayed in that same position for a moment. When Harry released her, he looked back into her eyes.

"I'll see you soon," Harry said, "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ginny said and looked down, lounging back on the bed.

"I can keep this one, trust me," Harry said. Ginny didn't look up at him.

"I'll ask McGonagall if you can sleep in here," said Harry, picking up his suitcase and heading for the door. Ginny half-smiled.

"It'll make me miss you more," she muttered. Harry stopped and turned back to her. He nodded once.

"Bye Ginny," he finished and then walked out of the room and left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and wouldn't be seeing it for a long time.

A/N: Okay...yeah. I updated. And I haven't gotten 45 reviews yet but I was bored and I wanted to write a new chapter and i think this chapter is pretty beast I mean seriously. Seriously. But I still want more reviews please! ....gee I liked it better when I didn't beg for reviews....i might go back to that...whatevs. Sorry I didn't update in a while. HAPPY 2010! ...whoa that's late OK bye next chpt. comin soon...maybe......hopefully....


	16. Anything Can Happen in a Dream

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 16

Harry had forgotten what it was like to be without Ginny. He really knew how she was feeling now.

The first day of Harry's auror training went by fast. He got assigned to a partner that would help him with his training and missions-if he ever got any. The man's name Harry was a partner with was Poppy. He was almost twenty and a pretty good-looking fellow…if he just didn't have that name…

Anyways, the first day was basically filling out more papers, touring the building, unpacking in his room, and getting to know Pop better.

Harry and Poppy shared a dorm. Harry had half and Pop had half-which was separated by a main study and a door to each room. Each had a bedroom, smaller study and bathroom.

"So have you heard anything from Ginny?" Poppy asked on the night of the fourth day of training when they were in the workout room. Harry looked away from the television playing in the background and at Pop. He shook his head and stopped the treadmill he was running on.

"What about you and Janet?" Harry asked his partner. Pop nodded once.

"She wrote me yesterday and I answered," he replied. "She said she was having weird mood swings and was getting mad a lot."

"Oh…" Harry said. "Poppy…what do you think I should do?" Pop stopped peddling on the bike he was on.

"Well, you said she was upset when you left her," he began. Harry nodded. "Well then maybe she's just trying to…move on. You know…trying not to remember you cause she thinks if she speaks to you it might make her long o see you…she'll get Harry sick."

"…That's heartwarming," Harry remarked. Pop chuckled as he dismounted the bike as did Harry.

"We should probably be getting back now," Pop advised, "it's getting closer to eleven." Harry agreed as the two walked back to their dormitory.

Poppy opened the door and walked into the main study that had the door to the two rooms and over to it.

"Ah, Poppy?" Harry called after him. Poppy stopped and turned around to Harry.

"Ah…thanks," said Harry. Poppy smiled and nodded once shortly and then walked through the door to his room. Harry then walked through the door into his room. He took off his clothes and put on his pajamas and got in bed.

That night, he dreamt of Ginny.

*Star star star*

She was also dreaming in her bed of Harry. _She was in her bedroom at the burrow, when she saw heard something bellow. Her eyebrows furrowed as put on a robe and walked down the steps to see who it was. _

"_You came back!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran to her true love. He picked her up and embraced her tightly. She did the same and kissed his forehead._

"_I've missed you so much, Gin!" he yelled back at her._

"_Harry, I'm right here why are you screaming?" she wondered. _

"_I don't know!" he bellowed. Ginny laughed and pressed her lips to his anxiously. Harry did not refuse. Ginny tightened her legs around Harry's waist as they rushed upstairs to her room. She pealed off her robe and his jacket when they got to her room. Then they fell back on the bed. Harry began to kiss her chin, neck, and continuing to go down. Then he went back up and nibbled on her ear, which made her moan._

"_That was to my liking," she whispered into his ear. Harry smirked and did it again. She giggled and rolled over, now on him. Then, she opened her eyes after she was done kissing every part of his face. She jumped back and rolled off of the boy who she was on top of._

"_AH!" she screamed, "Malfoy!"_

_DE-FEA-TED_

"_Ginny," he spoke out that-regrettably-made her shutter._

"_What the bloody hell is you doing here?" Ginny screamed. "And how'd you change from Harry to you?"_

"_Well…first," Malfoy began, "I am kissing you. It was very enjoyable." Ginny scowled and backed away form him again, to the head of her bed against the pillows._

"_And it's your dream," he went on, scooting towards her more._

"_You sicken me! Get out of here!" Ginny commanded._

"_Oh come on, Ginny bear," Malfoy refused. Ginny raised an eyebrow._

"_You know you like it," he said, crawling towards her, now over her legs-which he was holding in place._

Yes I do…_ "No I don't!" she argued._

"_E=MC squared!" George shouted from around the corner…and then he left. Ginny raised and eyebrow again._

"_Ignore that, love," Draco said. "Anyways…I got you a present…"_

_Ginny looked back at the boy in front of her…she did like presents._

"_What is it?" Ginny asked and smiled a small smile._

"_A pair of shorts," Malfoy explained, "I give them to all the girls I love."_

"_You love me?" Ginny asked, looking disgusted but attracted at the same time._

"…_Oh beary-Gin, YES!" Draco told her._

"_Okay, let me see them!" Ginny ordered. Draco picked them out of his back pocket and held them up._

"…_Draco's property…" Ginny read from the shorts, not at all surprised._

"_I knew it!" Malfoy yelled. "You like 'em!"_

"_Oh," Ginny said in a monotone. "How. Did. You. Know."_

"_Heehee," Malfoy laughed. Then, he ran away and threw the shorts behind him. Ginny looked at the shorts on the bed and picked them up. She stood up and looked around._

"_Now…where is that thing?" she wondered. Then, she saw it: the shredder in the corner of her room._

"_There we are!" she said and plugged it in and placed the shorts in the slot. Then, the short became shreds. _

…At least it was just a dream. Anything can happen in a dream…

A/N: Okay! HI! I am oh so very dearly sorry that I hadn't updated in a really long time! I've been busy, busy, busy! Anyways… Did you see that connection with my other story Unacceptable! YES! Okay this was a really weird chapter, I know. But the Harry part was important. Okay you'll see in the next chapter. And since school is goanna be out soon for me, I'll update a lot more! And yes happy summer everyone!


	17. Poppy's News

The Untold Story Of Harry And Ginny

Part 17

More and more training passed and Harry found himself becoming stronger and wiser. Yet, it wasn't anything he couldn't teach himself-but it would take a lot longer if he were to do that.

He was on the large track, running laps and laps, when a loud, familiar voice broke his concentration. He spun around and saw a figure galloping at him. (…Ok…?)

"Hey, Pop!" Harry exclaimed as he saw his auror partner running at him.

"HARRY! HARRY! HAIRY! HARRY!" he bellowed. "I'VE GOT NEWS! BEEEG NEWS!"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he clearly saw Poppy now, still sprinting to him.

"Well if it's news that you're goanna slow down then do it!" Harry replied to his friend who ran right into Harry's arms. Harry immediately halted Poppy from running any further.

"What's going on, Pop?" Harry wondered. Pop lifted his head from his roommate's shoulder and looked at Harry with wet eyes and a bright smile.

"…Have you been…crying?" Harry asked, amazed that Poppy out of all people would be the one burying his face in his shoulder. Poppy nodded and smiled even more.

"I've got news. Two things," he said.

"Well go on, then," Harry ordered while putting his t-shirt back on. Poppy tried to catch his breath (from all the tears, not Harry putting his shirt on).

"Its… Its Janet," Poppy gasped, catching more air. A slow smile began to appear on Harry's face.

"…What about Janet?"

"It's a… It's goanna be a boy," Pop continued. Harry smiled even wider.

"She's pregnant! Pop, get out of here!" Harry projected. You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was very excited for his auror friend.

"Oh, okay," Pop said (referring to Harry's "get out of here") and began to turn around when Harry stopped his and spun him back around facing him.

And with that, HARRY AND POPPY DANCE AND HOPPED AROUND THE FIELD WITH A DELIGHTED EXPRESSION ACTING LIKE LITTLE GIRLS-

The above uppercase letters did not happen.

"Well, congratulations," Harry congratulated. Poppy smiled and nodded in thanks.

"So… What's the other news?" Harry inquired.

Poppy suddenly came back into focus and said, "We have a mission."

Harry's smile disappeared and he became serious.

"There are some things being stolen at Hogwarts-" Harry's heart seemed to have skipped a beat and he thought of Ginny-"and since it's not a major mission, they sent us. Harry Potter, of all people, out to find who stole some things."

Harry didn't laugh with Poppy at the joke he made.

"You mean…" Harry began, "I get to see Ginny?"

"Well... You'll get to see the people that got things stolen from them," Pop answered, "which might include Ginny. I'm not too sure."

Harry nodded, and asked, "When are we going?"

"Our train should take us there later tonight. Mid-afternoon, I guess," Poppy affixed. Harry sighed and walked around Poppy, looking down at the ground.

"You'll be okay," Poppy reassured, pursuing Harry.

"I know, I just…" Harry started. "I just can't believe I'm going to see her and not going to be able to talk to her." And with that, the two reached the door to enter inside of the building and walk up to their dorm.

"Oh come on, you don't know that," Pop said, trying to make him feel better. "Like, you didn't know that TVs in the magical world existed until you came here. Maybe the same thing will happen with Ginny."

Harry silently agreed to Pop's suggestion.

"We should get packing," Pop advised as they traveled up the stairs and to their dorm. They then split up and walked into their separate rooms and got things packed.

"How long do you suppose we'll be staying there?" Harry called across the door to his partner.

"Ah, maybe a couple of days. At the most, a week," Pop rejoined.

The two then packed enough supplies for a week in their trucks, and headed out to the train after eating a full lunch.

*StarStarStar*

A few hours passed on the train traveling to Hogwarts, and soon enough, after more eating, sleeping, and chatting, Harry and Poppy finally arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Poppy woke Harry up when they were five minutes before incoming.

Harry looked out of his window, gazing up at his former school.

"Just as I remember it," Harry remarked softly to himself.

"Yep!" Pop projected over the quietness. "Old and wrinkly!"

"…Wrinkly?" Harry wondered and laughed. Pop smiled and joined him. Then, the train gradually came to a stop, and Harry and Poppy exited the train, along with their trunks.

"So… What now?" Harry wondered to Poppy.

"We go inside," Poppy responded. Sequentially, the two went inside and their luggage was summoned up to where they would be staying. Meanwhile, Poppy and Harry stalked off to the school and into the Great Hall. Harry flicked his wand at the doors, and they swung open. It was full of kids eating dinner, and they all turned around to see the two aurors standing in the doorway. Harry could see form the corner of his eye, Filch roll his eyes and shake his head.

Then, they walked in the room and down beside the long tables, hearing murmurs as they did. Harry got glimpses of people he knew: Asher and Ramona (the two kids that were afraid of the basilisk and dementor); Dean, Neville, Seamus (his trusty fellow Das…Although…Dean might've not been so trusty in Harry's sixth year); Ginny Weasly was finally caught in the eyes of Harry, but he just stormed by her with Poppy up to the head master's (or in this case mistress') table.

"And I take it you're here for the stolen items?" Professor McGonagall asked the two aurors.

"Yes," Poppy replied.

"We'll have you all set up tomorrow in the darks arts room," she told him. "If you don't know the way, I'm sure Harry remembers."

"Of course," Harry said up to McGonagall. She smiled briefly down at him.

"He got buffer," Pop and Harry heard someone whisper behind them to Ginny. She shushed them and smiled hopefully back up at her hubby. (My own…personal touch there…)

They heard another say, "And the other one's pretty fine, also."

Poppy smiled and gave Harry a "Hah".

"Silence!" McGonagall ordered the students in the Great Hall. It then became quiet and all eyes turned to her.

"Now, you make recognize one of these men standing up here," she called out.

"Nawww," Pop and Harry heard someone kid. Pop couldn't help but smile shortly.

"And the other's name is Poppy Figglemidhorn," McGonagall called out. A few chuckles and laughs broke out. Poppy's smile disappeared and Harry laughed once at his reaction. Poppy turned to him and popped his shoulders up, pretending he was going to start to fight him. Harry just laughed harder at that, some students joining in.

"You wanna go, Potter?" Poppy warned.

"At least she didn't say your full name," Harry said, still laughing, "Popperdink," he muttered so only he could hear.

"Oh, so you do wanna go? Fine, then," Pop said and took out his wand, and hopped up and down, throwing his legs and arms out pretending to kick and hit Harry-which made Harry laugh almost uncontrollably. The Hall was also cracking up with him.

Finally, he had the strength to take out his wand and fling a spell at Poppy, which cause Poppy to fly back across and over the tables of the Hall, but stopped himself from hitting the wall. He flipped over and positioned him self on the wall so that he was hanging onto it like a squirrel on a tree. Then, he apparated right in front of Harry. Harry still had a smile planted on his face.

"Okay, I think this comedy act is at an end for tonight," Professor McGonagall interrupted. Poppy then smiled at Harry and patted him firmly on the back.

"They are two aurors here to solve the disappearances of some of your belongings," she said.

"Dismissed," the head mistress called out to the students, and they all exited. Harry looked at Ginny, who was one of the last to leave. She gave him a small smile. He didn't return it, but just stared back at her.

"Come on, Gin," one of her friends said to her, "lets go."

Harry watched them leave the Great Hall, and kept staring at the spot where she left, as if she was still there.

"Well, if I do say so myself," Pop said, breaking his thoughts, "she is beautiful." Harry smiled faintly and agreed with his friend.

"She is," he spoke softly.

"Okay, well your belongings are in your rooms," McGonagall stated. "Harry, you're in the same place you stayed while you were teaching, and Poppy has the one right next t you."

"Alright," Harry said. "Thank you."

Then, the two aurors walked out of the Great Hall and down a long corridor. They turned the corner when Harry bumped into someone.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Ah, Ginny," Harry began, "it's okay."

"Um…" Ginny started. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

Harry looked back at Poppy and then at Ginny while responding, "Yeah, sure."

Ginny took Harry's hand and took him a little ways down the Hall and around another corner. When they were out of sight, she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry looked down at her and kissed her back softly.

"I've missed you. A lot," she muttered. Harry smiled for a little bit.

"Me too. A lot," he responded.

"Well… In the time that you're here, can I see you?" Gin asked hopefully. "You know, just me and you?"

"I hope so, Gin, I really do," said Harry, "but I came here to work. And I don't know if I can get enough done to have some time with you."

Ginny sighed and nodded a few times, "I understand."

"…Okay…" Harry continued. "Maybe if we meet up here again tomorrow night? Or you could just come to my room? It's the one I was in when I was teaching."

Ginny nodded, "Okay. Doesn't sound that bad."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," was all he said before he walked back to Poppy from around the corner and down the hallway up to their rooms.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered out even though he was already long gone.

*StarStarStar*

THE NEXT MORNING-

A/N: OH no, no, no, no. That's in the next chapter, silly Potato! …Wow I can't believe I actually just called myself that. Ok anyways, sorry it's been a while. I know…it's been a LONG while…but I'm getting there! Hope you liked this chapter! And I promise I'll be updating the next chapter soon. Promise! ...maybe.


	18. Interviews and Lovely Nights

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 17

Harry and Poppy were in the defense against the dark arts room, standing down behind a table with a clipboard of names that had items stolen.

"So, we interview, investigate, and then find the guy who's been steeling?" Harry said in a nutshell… Well, he wasn't IN a nutshell…it's the expression…

"Yeah, basically," Pop agreed. Harry nodded and sat down in one of the two seats behind the table. He looked at the paper on the clipboard and read the seven names silently to himself.

HE THEN GOT UP AND BEGAN TO SING, "IT'S A NEW WORLD-IT'S A NEW START. IT'S ALIVE WITH THE BEATING OF A YOUNG HEART. yeah IT'S A NEW DAY-IT'S A NEW PLAN AND IT'S WAITING FOR YOU! …HERE I AM-"

The above uppercase letters I can assure you did not just happen.

The truth is…POPPY DID ALL THAT-

No he didn't.

"Okay," Pop said, "you ready?"

"Sure," Harry answered, "go ahead and bring the first in."

"Who is that?" Poppy asked and looked at the clipboard. The first person to go was a girl in 5th year named Michele.

"Okay, I'll be back momentarily," said Pop as he stood up and walked towards the doors.

"…You won't be gone," Harry called after him. Pop shot a warning look at Harry. Harry found it funny and chuckled once while Poppy got to the door and called out, "Michele Herbamo."

Then, the girl named Michele walked to Poppy and through the doors.

"Take a seat there," Poppy instructed as he gestured her towards the seat in front of a table. She did as she was ordered while Poppy took his seat next to Harry.

"Okay, so what got stolen from you?" Harry asked after everyone was seated.

"Money…well my money case-"

"Wallet," Poppy corrected. Harry was jotting down everything Michele was saying.

"Right," Michele said, "but all of my bank stuff and identity things were in that wallet."

"Okay…when did this happen?" Harry asked.

"A week ago," answered Michele.

"Have you noticed anything unusual or different since that happened?" Harry inquired.

"Actually…I got a owl from Gringots saying that I bought a broom and took out forty galleons."

"Okay, that'll do," Harry ended as he finished writing on his piece of paper.

"Forty galleons, a broom, some kind of special telescope, more money, a shoulder bag, snacks, survival books for the muggle world, and…more money," Harry summed up as he and Poppy walked back to their rooms.

"Mhm," Poppy grunted. "I'm guessing there's a man or woman-wizard or witch-who is flying out on a broom who is looking to buy a house and live in the muggle world and use a telescope either for more money or to study the stars."

Harry nodded and said, "Couldn't have put it any better myself."

"Yeah, I know," Poppy said and walked into his dormitory. Harry laughed once and then walked into his, finding someone waiting for him on his couch.

And no, it was not Ginny.

Are you kidding of course it was Ginny.

…No it wasn't. It was Hermione, remember?

No. I don't remember. It was Ginny!

…Okay fine.

ANYWAYS, Ginny looked over at him and smiled, which he returned.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned walking over to her.

"You promised me remember?" she answered.

"Well…no," Harry defended, "I didn't promise…"

Ginny laughed once and nudged him before she said, "Well you still said that we'd meet up here or in the hallway. And I like here better."

"It's late," said Harry, "you should be getting to bed."

"I want to stay here, Harry," Ginny protested as Harry began to offer assistance to her getting up.

Harry sighed.

"Fine," he exhaled.

DEFEATED!

…How was that necessary?

Because I just thought it was appropriate-

"Guys, can we please get back to the story?" Harry interrupted.

…Fine…

Harry stood up and walked into his bedroom with Ginny pursuing him. He sat down on his bed and turned to her after she sat down.

"…So," Harry began, "how've you been?"

She's been fine stupid. All fine without you here

OI! Can we please continue like we planned without all of these interruptions?

Sorry…gosh…

"I've been…dealing," Ginny answered. Harry placed a hand on her back and began to run it softly.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. He rested his head on the top of hers and kissed it, taking in the sweet Ginny-scent.

"Don't apologize," Ginny disagreed, "you didn't do anything. I just have to accept the fact that you're going to be away for a little bit longer, and to make the most of what we have."

Harry nodded in her hair and kissed it again…and again…*sigh* and again. OH I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS COMING! ...and again. He kissed her, leading all the way down the side of her face till his lips finally reached hers. She kissed him back eagerly, knowing what was coming. He sensed her energy rising and a faint smile against her lips, and he knew what was coming too.

And…well, lets just say they made the most of what they had that night.

A/N: Hello, everybodeh. I hope you like/liked this chapter! And sorry it was so short. I'm thinking this may be one of the last chapters because I'm working on something outside of fanfiction that I want to focus on. And thanks for reading! More coming soon! Oh yeah…sorry about the updating time…


	19. Just Some Time Together

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 19

She smiled, forgetting what it was like to wake up in Harry's arms, and sighed.

"Good morning," Harry breathed to Ginny. She shivered slightly as the cool air coming from him rested on the back of her neck.

"Morning," she exhaled and rolled over to face him. She met his eyes and smiled even wider. He looked so at piece - opposite of what he must've been feeling before. He didn't say anything, so she just asked, "So how'd the investigation go? Did you find anything out?"

Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah. We think it's a witch or wizard that's trying to live in the muggle world. I've been thinking about it and I think it's best to just leave him be until something else comes up. We'll do a little research on him and then once we have the information we need, we're good."

Ginny nodded in the affirmative to indicate that she had been listening, took her eyes off of his and rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked and perched up on his elbows. She shook her head and took a deep breath in.

"What time is it?" she wondered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Harry looked over his shoulder and replied, "Nine forty-seven."

Ginny's eyes widened and she immediately sat up taking the sheets with her making sure she was covered up.

"Oh! I'm going to be so late!" she worried. All Harry did was laugh and shake his head. Ginny snapped to him and projected, "What's so funny!"

"Gin," Harry began, "it's Saturday."

After a few moments, it seemed like she got it and sighed, falling back down on the bed.

"Merlin," she breathed. Harry just laughed again, and received a slap on his chest.

"Shut it," Ginny muttered and rolled over on her stomach, turning her head away from Harry.

"Aw, come on, Gin," Harry said. Ginny could hear the smile in his voice. Ginny grunted and scooted away from him more, a small smile also on her face as well.

"Ginny…" Harry said in a soothing tone, sliding closer to her. She felt a hand on her back and a cheek on her hair.

"Ginny," he said again in a highly alluring voice. A shiver was sent down her spine and she closed her eyes, just listening to his voice, feeling his skin on hers. He pressed his lips on her head and moved down her neck and upper back, and then her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," he apologized. She then opened her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"You can't do that! CHEATER! You can't just expect me to forgive you if you're being all romantic and…provocative!" she exclaimed at him.

"I was just kidding, Ginny," he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You're still a cheater," Ginny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest covered by sheets. Harry just smiled and kissed her cheek, saying, "Oh well," afterwards. She smiled and giggled softly.

"What should we do today?" Ginny wondered. Harry backed away from her and looked down.

"…If we can do anything today," Ginny adjoined quietly.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said. "I really wish I could stay, but I have to go. But the time we spend apart will be over before you know it."

Ginny smiled faintly and nodded.

"I know," she sighed.

"We should get up," Harry advised. Ginny nodded.

Harry decided to go first, so Ginny just lied back down and rest until he was done.

"Hey, Gin?" she heard him speak and a hand on her shoulder. She didn't make any movement though.

"Gin," he tried again. This time, she squinted her eyes and opened them. She was still in bed and the covers were still covering what should be covered.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny mumbled as she turned around to face him. He smiled and ran a hand through his still-wet hair, wiping his hand off on his towel that was on the bed next to him.

"You fell back asleep," Harry told her. She rubbed her eyes and then focused back on him.

"What time is it?" Gin wondered.

"It's only a half an hour later," Harry reassured her, telling her she didn't miss anything…well, maybe that's not entirely true…heh…

"Oh," she said and sat up. "I guess I should get up."

Harry nodded and got up from the bed and exited his bedroom and entering his study with the door opened to it. And why is this mentioned? Because Pop is standing outside of it and he sees both of them. Harry freezes as Poppy stares at the scene.

"…Harry! You-" Poppy exclaimed at him but Harry was unfrozen and out of the door before Ginny could hear him say anything more.

She got up and hopped in the shower. After about ten minutes, she got out and thought for a moment. She didn't have any new clothes with her. So with that, she said a summoning charm and got what she needed. Another ten minutes and she was all ready. She heard a knock on the door and she said, "Come in."

Harry entered and walked over to her.

"So…Poppy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, he has a pregnant wife at home he's good," Harry said and pushed it away with a hand signal. Ginny widened her eyes.

"Except for the fact that I'm not pregnant and won't be for a long while," Ginny defended and walked to the bed. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Oh, I know that," he agreed. Ginny knotted her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"What are you saying?" she inquired.

"…That you're not going to get pregnant any time soon," Harry clarified.

"Are you saying you don't like-"

"No, no, Gin, hah, that's not what I'm saying at all," Harry protested before she could say it. Ginny narrowed her eyes and sat down on the bed. Harry did the same.

"Well, good," Ginny answered finally. Harry just smiled softly at this and placed an arm around her shoulders. Her head fell onto his, a sigh following.

"You're leaving now, aren't you," she said. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Pop has everything set up and if we don't leave soon we'll be late," Harry responded.

Ginny nodded understandingly.

"Well, hope to see you soon," Harry told her. She looked up at him and nodded in agreement. He then stood up and turned to face her again.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled faintly and returned, "I love you, too."

And with that, he spun around and headed towards the door. She shook her head and quickly got up and ran to him saying, "Harry."

He stopped and when he was turned around, her lips were pressed against his again, and again, and again. When they at last released each other, Ginny asked, "What about your baggage?"

"I packed when you were asleep," he told her solemnly. She noticed this and gave him another goodbye kiss.

"Keep a weathered eye on the horizon," Harry spoke softly-

No he didn't that's from Pirates of the Caribbean! Shut up and keep telling the story!

Ight.

After moments of just staring a the other, they both said in unison, "I love you."

And with that, Ginny was once again watching her most dearest love walk away from her and didn't know the next time she'd be seeing him again.

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Well, not as long as other updates…But still! This chapter wasn't as goofy and weird as the other chapters (You may have noticed). But I just wanted to focus on their relationship (sorta) and just have a little Harry/Ginny time! So thanks for reading! And I've decided that it's probably not as close to the end of the story as I thought it was. …Okay. Bye.


	20. A Christmas and Coming Home

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 20

"Happy Christmas!"

The Weasleys had gotten together for a merry Christmas celebration. Presents were exchanged, huge meals were eaten, and the family had talked about many, many things.

"So, you and Harry are back?" Angelina (who George was talking to rather frequently now a days) asked anxiously. Ginny smiled faintly and nodded her head.

"Oh, Gin, that must be hard with him being at Auror school and everything," Angelina said, feeling sympathetic.

Ginny nodded again and said, "But it's half way over basically, and I've gotten to see him. He came to Hogwarts for a mission briefly but that was nice…" She trailed off thinking of the time she had spent with him. Angelina nodded slowly, understandingly. It was nice to have a close friend like Angelina to see all the time. She was often very helpful since she'd been in some "boy mayhem".

"Well, hello there," George said and slumped down by Ginny. She smiled softly up at him.

"So what are we talking about?" he wondered.

"Harry," Angelina answered and laughed once. "Would you like to join this conversation?"

"Ah…not really," George laughed. "But I have one question: how is he?"

Ginny shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since I last saw him early in the school year."

George nodded and then got up, leaving the two girls be.

"…So…You and George… Is everything all right?" Ginny wondered.

Angelina nodded confidently and answered, "Oh yeah. We're completely back to normal and we see each other a lot, obviously."

Ginny smiled, thankful that they were still as close as they had been - maybe even closer.

"And Hermione…" Ginny continued. Angelina laughed silently for a moment.

"We're fine," she responded. "We're actually better friends than we've ever been now because of George. I could see it too, George and me growing apart. Nothing was right between us without Fred. We were both equal to him, but we never really grew together like we tried to."

Ginny nodded and smiled a little brighter than she had been all night just because she was assured that one of her best friend and her other friend were friends.

"Well, good," Ginny smiled. When Angelina didn't say anything after that, Ginny stood up and said, "Well I should be getting up to bed. I'm a bit tired."

Angelina nodded and stood up after her.

"Sure," she smiled at Ginny. "It was nice talking to you. I should probably get going too. And I hope it gets better, but if it doesn't I'm here."

Ginny nodded and then the two hugged each other quickly and Ginny headed upstairs.

On the way, she said her goodbyes to all of her relatives and friends that were still over.

"Thanks for having me over!" Parvati thanked Ginny on her way up. Ginny nodded and returned the thanks to her for coming and hoping she had fun. Not many people were over anymore, so Ginny thought it was an appropriate time to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Mum," she finally bid to her mother on the third floor of the tall house. She then got ready for bed, and hopped in the covers. She turned her head on her pillow looking out of the window. The sky was black, and the stars made it sparkle while the moon made it shine. One star seemed to stand out to Ginny, as she wished silently in her bedroom, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

*Star*Star*Star

"Merry Christmas, Ginny."

Harry was in his bedroom, in his bed, looking out of the window at the same star Ginny was gazing at. He wished it would all just…go by more quickly. He wanted-needed-to be with her.

"Night, Harry!" Pop called from the room next to him. "Happy Christmas!"

"You too, Poppy! Goodnight!" Harry projected back to him. And with that, the light shining from the other room went out, and Harry turned his out too, thinking about Ginny, and hoping she was doing better than the last time he saw her. But there was some doubt in his mind that that would never happen.

*Star*Star*Star

"Harry, might I have a word?" Harry heard a voice call from behind him. He turned around to see Kingsley walked forward to him.

"Yeah, sure," Harry answered and walked towards him.

"Well, the auror team – or what's left of it," Kingsley amended, "figured that you've done an outstanding job with everything and it's April so we figured you've been here long enough to say this…You're free to go home, Harry. And you're on the Auror Team."

Harry took a minute to figure out what had just happened, and when he did, he exclaimed, "Really? Oh, thank you so much, Kingsley-er, Minister."

"Harry you know me well enough to call me by my first name," Kingsley said and smiled. Harry returned it and nodded.

"Thank you so much," he said.

"There will we an owl sent for you in a few days that will inform you on all you need to know," Kingsley stated. "And your train tickets are in your room. Poppy is going home as well seeing as he had the needed amount of training for him."

Harry nodded as Kingsley turned around and left the hallway to enter another.

He immediately sprinted to his room that he was staying in and grabbed the tickets on his desk. He laughed out with joy and called, "Poppy!"

"What, what?" Poppy responded and ran out of the room with a toothbrush and all he had on was a towel. Harry mocked disappointed-ness.

"…What is it?" Pop asked again. Harry smiled again and held up the two tickets in his hands.

"We're going home!" Harry exclaimed. Pop smiled and laughed with Harry.

"Really? We finished the sessions? YUS!" he bellowed.

"You get to see Janet!" Harry told him with excitement.

"And you get to see Ginny!" Pop said back to Harry.

"How many months pregnant is she?"

"When is she getting back from Hogwarts?"

"In May."

"Eight, I think."

…Oi.

After a few moments of complete silence, Pop spoke up.

"When does our train leave?" he wondered.

"…One hour," Harry told him looking down at the tickets. And with one more moment of silence, Pop ran into his half of the dormitory and finished brushing his teeth and dressing. Harry rushed into his side of the dorm as well and began packing immediately.

Within a half an hour, both men were ready and had made sure that everything was packed and that they didn't forget anything.

"So, the train's dropping us off at the main station, and then we're free to go back home, it looks like," Harry explained as the two were walking up to the train that was located outside of the auror training facility.

And then they got on, gave the Ticketmaster the tickets, and sat down in a compartment they found suitable.

They got to the train station an hour later, and there, Harry and Poppy said their goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you soon hopefully," Poppy said and smiled.

"You too," Harry said. "And congratulations again about Janet! You should have me over sometime. Owl or whatever."

"Yeah, and the same goes for you!" he called back to Harry, as he walked down the platform the opposite way. Then, without another word, he apparated on the spot. Harry smiled and then did the same thing, thinking of the burrow.

*Star*Star*Star

Molly Weasley heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice call, "Hello?"

She at once knew who it was and scurried to the door.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and embraced Harry tightly. He did the same and smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," he greeted.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back so soon? I would've tidied up more and made you a welcome back dinner-"

"No, no, it's fine," Harry stopped her. "It was actually pretty sudden. Kingsley told me a couple hours or so ago. I should've sent an owl or something-"

"Oh, no, Harry, it's perfectly fine," Molly intervened, "we're just happy you're back. Ron, Hermione! Everyone! Harry's back!"

Harry then heard an immediate blur of people saying, "Harry's back? Really? Harry's back!" with footsteps following.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and ran to hug him. He hugged her back.

"Hi, Hermione," he sighed.

"Wow, it's been so long! You've changed!" she said back to him after pushing away from him and looking at him.

"Yeah, that's what auror school does to you," Harry said and laughed.

"Hey mate!" Ron spoke to his best friend as he gave Harry a big man hug.

"It's good to see you," Harry said to him.

"You too," Ron said and released him.

"Harry!" Arthur Weasley greeted him and pulled him into a great big hug.

"Good to see you Mr. Weasley," Harry said and hugged him back.

"How've you been?" Arthur asked and released his hug. "You look fit!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry began. "I've been doing well, thanks."

Then, following Mr. Weasley, George, Angelina, Bill, and Fleur came to welcome him back home. He smiled thankfully for all of them welcoming him back so warmly. It really felt like he was part of a family.

"Well I'm afraid you won't get to see Ginny until school is finished," Molly told Harry after dinner was finished and everyone headed off to bed except for Ron, Hermione and themselves.

"Have you spoken to her, or did the Auror School not let you have any contact with anyone outside of it?" Hermione wondered.

"If I was allowed to send owls then I would've sent them to you too," Harry replied and sipped on a warm cup of hot chocolate Molly had whipped up for him. Hermione smiled and took a sip of hers also.

"…I did see her, though," Harry adjoined after a few moments. Hermione and Ron looked up at him and furrowed their eyebrows.

"I was assigned a mission to Hogwarts," Harry explained in a nutshell.

"Oh, what was the mission?" Ron inquired.

"There was a thief at Hogwarts, but my partner and I figured out that it was just someone who wanted to start over and began a life without dark magic," Harry clarified.

"What did he steal?" Molly wondered.

"Some money, telescope, and some other stuff that would make a good start for a new life," responded Harry. Molly shook her head.

"Well, I best be off to bed. I need some sleep," she said. "Goodnight, Ron, Hermione. So glad to have you back, Harry."

And with that, she went up the several floors of stairs and went to sleep.

"Well, what did you say to her when you saw her?" Hermione asked after Molly was gone up the stairs.

"Huh?" Harry wondered.

"Well you obviously didn't just walk up to her and say, 'How've you been?' " Hermione amended.

"…Well, I said, 'hi.' Then, we talked a little bit about how each of us was holding up," Harry told his two best friends.

"Ah," Ron said, understanding.

"So, I saw Angelina here," Harry started. "What's with that?" His question was obviously directed towards Hermione.

"Well she and George have started to talk and get together a lot recently. And she knows about George and me. Thankfully she's not mad about it or anything. We talk too. It's nice. She's nice," Hermione told him. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Well, I think I should be heading off to bed, too," Hermione sighed and stood from her chair and walked up the stairs.

Harry then focused his attention on Ron.

"You've been okay…with all of that, I mean?" Harry questioned.

Ron nodded and answered, "Yeah. We just moved on. It's fine."

"So you and Parvati are going well I presume?" Harry said and took another sip of his coco.

"Mhm. Better than ever," Ron replied and smiled. Harry bobbed his head up and down.

"…You look tired," he stated. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah, all right," Ronald agreed and then walked up the stairs all the way to the fifth floor where they fell asleep within minutes.

A/N: WHOA! Yay! It's gonna start to get gooooooood! Hope you like it! And sorry it took a while. Talk to y'all soon!


	21. The Return of the Ginny

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 21

_Merlin…Ginny's coming back in one month. Just one moth._

This is what Harry had been thinking one month ago.

Harry was going crazy. He had spent the last week practically pacing back and forth, Ron and Hermione laughing at him half of the time (Ron more than Hermione), because he was wanting to get her something special that she'd remember.

"Harry relax, you being here will be her present," Hermione tried to calm him between her laughing gasps the day before her arrival.

"But what if that's not enough? What if she'll expect more from me? What if-"

"Harry!" Ron intervened making Harry halt his sentence.

"She doesn't even know you're here now," he said to his best mate. "She'll be so surprised and excited."

"I just...I wish I could get her something from...Kay or something..." Harry replied having his last though trail off.

"...You mean the muggle jewelry shop?" Ron wondered scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Every kiss begins with Kay..." Hermione said musically and quietly. Harry and Ron turned to her and raised their eyebrows.

"...It's their jingle."

"...Oh," was all Ron could manage to say as he turned back to Harry who did the same to him in unison.

"Anyways, don't worry about it, mate," he continued to Harry. "It'll be just fine."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head, exhaling as he did so. He ran a hand through his hair and took another breather.

"I just...I can't believe she's coming back tomorrow. _Tomorrow_," he admitted and smiled. "She's going to be back forever. Safe forever with us all."

"...Not us all," Ron disagreed. "The only one she'll really care for and be dying to see is you."

Harry smiled at his friend's kind words, and then said, "But you're family."

"Ah, yes, I am," Ron agreed. "But I also know that she's hoping you'll be someday."

Hermione smiled at the two and looked down.

"Now, Ron, don't be too pushy," Hermione warned. "You'll give him ideas."

"Oh please, Hermione," Ron defended, "like he hasn't already 'had ideas'."

The three of them laughed at this and then, after a few moments, figured it was time to apparate back to the burrow.

*StarStarStar*

Harry was shaking vigorously behind the grand Weasley family. They were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the last seven Weasley children Molly and Arthur had produced. Harry had noticed this: When he had seen Ginny the time he went to Hogwarts, he knew that it would only be temporary. That is why he wasn't as excited and nervous as he was now. He was so happy, he could hardly believe how happy he was; he hid all this with nervousness, though. But still, he didn't know why he was so jittery. He usually hid his anxiety behind his stern, concerned, or patient look. Although, this time he could do no such thing.

When he heard the train whistle as a sign of coming into the station, he bit his lip and began to pace more rapidly. Hermione had to come over to him and calm him down so his heart would beat at least closer to a regular tempo. He ran his hand through his hair again...and again...and once more. Every time he did, though, his hand got stuck in a tousled knot that seemed to be everywhere on his head.

Harry ceased running his hand through his always scruffy hair when he saw the scarlet colored, massive train enter the station. A smile had yet to appear on his face, but he knew when it would. He watched as the Weasley family started murmuring amongst themselves, awaiting the girl. Harry heard a few, "I wonder how she is," or, "I wonder if she's changed," and the response to this would be, "Of course she hasn't changed. She's Ginny," and also, "I wonder how her last year went."

The train slowed, and finally halted. Many families surrounded it on either sides of it. There were smiles planted on many faces, and laughs being shared with many people. Harry was just glad that he was behind everyone so that no one would see him and bombard him. Recently, that has not happened; he was glad.

Finally, the train had opened it's doors and the students of Hogwarts exited it. Excitement immediately filled the platform. But Harry was not focused on this. He was looking up and down the doors to see if the girl he was looking for had gotten off the express. She had.

"Mum!" he heard the voice he would recognize anywhere exclaim. The Weasleys turned towards the sound of her voice and of the running footsteps that got louder and louder.

"Ginny, dear!" Molly called back to her only daughter and opened her arms for her girl to jump into. Ginny did and hugged her mum tightly. Her mother returned it. The other Weasleys followed Molly over to Ginny and each gave her a breath-taking hug. Hermione and Ron were the ones to go last.

After Ron had hugged his little sister, he said, "Look, Ginny. We got a surprise for you."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and looked to where Ron was looking, then gasped.

Harry finally smiled and shrugged and said, "Hey."

Ginny just laughed and ran to him. Harry smiled even more now and let Ginny jumped into his arms. He caught her and embraced her. Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek. Harry set her down on her feet after a few moments of spinning her slowly in his arms. They stared at each other for a long while, then Ginny tugged on the collar of his chirt and pulled him down towards her lips, resulting in his smashing down onto hers. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was passionate. Well, not passionate enough for them to make the other Weasley's feel awkward.

When Ginny released him, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Harry just laughed and then said, "Kingsley let me go early. I got back about a month ago."

"Oh, I'm so glad I got to see you again!" Ginny smiled and hugged him again.

Harry did as well and replied, "Me too."

"Well, I think that there's a nice big meal waiting for you at home, Ginny," Molly stated as she came over to the two pursued but everyone else. Ginny smiled at her mother and nodded.

"All right then," George and wrapped a hand around Hermione's waist. "We'll see you back there."

And with that, people started apparating back to the burrow. Molly and Arthur were the last before Harry and Ginny.

"If you're going to spend some time together, don't take too long," Arthur said, then apparated away with Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, Ginny and Harry turned to each other. No one else was on the platform, so she jumped up and kissed him again. She felt a smile against her lips and Harry kissed her back. Harry held her close as they both exchanged kisses. After a while, Harry laughed and put her down.

"We should probably not let your mum wait any longer," Harry advised. Ginny just giggled in response. Harry then summoned his broomstick and the two climbed on and flew back to the burrow.

A/N: When Harry and Ginny kissed on the platform...I wanted to write that Ginny pulled on his collar towards her lips, but resulting in them smashing noses. Hey. Can't always be perfect. ANYWAYS, sorry it took a while. HERE Y'ALL GO! Hope you like it! And…Yay! I'm excited for what shall happen next! Until next time…I leave you with this awkward sentence:

Hey YOU! Yeah YOU! …ferjgeruhgaurjfakfjaewk. SNORT!


	22. Her Present

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 22

The wind blew fiercely through Ginny and Harry's hair as they flew down towards the burrow. They landed right by the broom shed and Harry placed it there after they had dismounted it.

"Well that was nice," Ginny said and smiled up at Harry. He looked down at her and nodded in return.

"Too in shock to say anything?" Ginny teased him and took a step closer to him, which ended up in her being pressed against him. He smiled down at her and laughed once.

"Well not anymore. I was just thinking," Harry responded as they began to walk towards the house.

"About what?"

"About how gorgeous you look in the moonlight," Harry mocked prior to Ginny pushing him slightly to the side. He just laughed in response.

"Well, I bet your mum made something good," Harry guaranteed.

Ginny nodded and replied, "Of course."

Ginny and Harry then entered the burrow and ate a delicious meal prepared by Molly Weasley. Afterwards, of course, the Weasley's had gathered around to give Ginny some presents.

"Ginny, will you come with me?" Harry wondered as everyone was exiting the living room and heading upstairs to sleep.

"Yeah, sure," Ginny replied as they began to step out of the burrow. The night was warm and comfortable.

"Okay, well I'm sorry I didn't get you anything before this," Harry said as he walked backwards facing her. He stopped when he got to a tree out of anyone from the house's sight.

"Harry it's fine, you being here is already enough," Ginny responded.

"Oh," Harry said. "So you don't want what I'm about to offer you?"

"I never said that," Ginny answered quickly and smiled a bit more.

"Well then," Harry responded. "Ginny Weasley, I am ready to offer you anything you want for the entire night."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "No! You don't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I do, Ginny," replied Harry. "It is my duty that my love, being you, is completely satisfied with your entire day."

"…That sounds like something George would say," Ginny stated. Harry just looked off to the side and though _He didn't tell me to say that earlier today when I asked him what I should do for you earlier today..._

He looked back up at Ginny, laughed, and then said, "Well I will. I'll do whatever you want tonight."

"Hmm," Ginny hummed. "So you're saying-"

_Oh no_ Harry thought.

"-That you _can't_ do anything I want any other day?" Ginny wondered, circling him.

"It depends on what it is," Harry clarified. Ginny stopped in front of him and looked up at him.

"…Anything tonight?" Ginny wondered. Harry smirked and nodded.

"Anything," he repeated and kissed the top of her head.

"…You know what," Ginny began, "I think just a plain and simple ice cream will do tonight."

And with that, the two hopped on Harry's broom once again and traveled over to Florean Fortescu's. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's chest and rested her head on his back; Harry smiled in response to this and glanced back briefly. He felt so good at this moment. He never wanted Ginny to let go of him. It felt so right now: that he could see her every day, he could laugh with her every day, he could feel that much better every day all because she was here with him.

They finally arrived at Fortescu's and entered. No one was in there, except for Florean. The closing time was 8:30 and it was 8:20. Ginny and Harry walked into the shop and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny," Florean greeted them. "What can I get for you today?"

Ginny and Harry gave her their orders and then faced each other as she got their ice cream.

"Are you sure this is all you want to do?" Harry wondered.

"So you don't think coming to see Florean for a while is nice?" Florean interrupted them. Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Of course not, Florean," Ginny replied. "It was the last day of Hogwarts for me today, and for a present, Harry is willing to do whatever I want for the whole night and I decided to come here."

"Whatever you want? My, oh my," Fortescu answered as she brought Harry and Ginny their ice cream orders. "That's quite the gift."

Ginny looked up at Harry. Harry winked down at her and then both looked back at Florean. She was staring at them.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone quite as well matched as you too," Florean told them. "Don't let it go."

Harry smiled and paid for the ice cream. After bidding Florean a goodnight, the two left the shop and walked around Diagon Alley.

"I didn't plan for this to be the only thing, you know," Ginny told Harry as they walked.

"Oh really?" Harry inquired before eating another bite of ice cream. Ginny stopped walking and stepped in front of him.

"You should have known when you offered this that I was going to make the best of it," Ginny remarked.

Harry smirked down at her and whispered, "Well then, what do you intend for us to do this fine evening?"

"Muggle London," Ginny stated simply. "I want to go there." Harry furrowed his eyebrows and dropped his jaw.

"You want to go to Muggle London?" he questioned. "Since when?"

"Since you'll see when," Ginny replied mysteriously and smirked back at him. "Now, lets go."

"Alright," Harry agreed and held out a hand. "To muggle London."

"To muggle London," repeated Ginny. She then took Harry's hand and they apparated away…Harry just at the last moment grabbing his broom.

*StarStarStar*

"Where are we?" Harry wondered as he and Ginny walked hand in hand down a road by some woods.

"You'll see," Ginny answered and sped up her walking pace, and after a few moments, she ran. Harry laughed at this and ran after her, trying to catch up to her. When he did, he lifted her up from her waist and spun her around once, resulting in her laughing.

"Alright, alright, what I wanted to go to was this right up here," Ginny revealed. Harry turned to where Ginny was gesturing and saw a light with people under it.

"What is that?" Harry wondered after Ginny started to walk that way.

"It's a dance," Ginny explained. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to come here for a dance? How'd you even know this was going to happen?"

"It happens every year, and no not just for the dance," responded Ginny.

It took a few seconds, but Harry asked, "What else?"

Ginny didn't answer him, but took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. Harry sighed.

"What?" Ginny wondered. "You promised."

"But you know I don't like to dance, Ginny," Harry replied in a groan. "At least not with other people around."

"Oh, shut it you whiney little baby Potter," Ginny snapped playfully at him. The dance tempo was slow, so Ginny wrapped her hands around Harry's neck and Harry placed his hands on her waists.

"So, are you going to explain to me what this is now?" Harry wondered.

"It's just a community dance that happens yearly," Ginny clarified. "I saw it a few years ago in the summer when I came here to shop with Mum once."

"What's it for?" Harry asked, looking around.

"For fun," Ginny answered and smiled up at Harry. He laughed once.

"It's actually for a school I think…" Ginny adjoined and gazed around.

"Won't they notice us here?" Harry wondered in a soft voice.

"Harry, look how many people are here," Ginny responded. Harry did as commanded. It was true. There were hundreds here, literally.

"Okay then," was Harry's reply. The song changed, and a more up beat song came on. Harry raised an eyebrow at the song choice, and Ginny just laughed.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Sayin Ayo, gotta Let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Sayin Ayo, baby lets go_

"Oh, Harry, come on just do what everyone else is doing," Ginny begged.

Harry smiled mischievously and whispered in her ear, "You'll be sorry."

_Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up, like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once, now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up like it's dynamite_

Harry then started hopping up and down like a jumping bean. Ginny was cracking up. He threw his hands up and was whooting along with the music…although it was sometimes off beat. This was also making others laugh too.

The song, ended and Harry was panting, and Ginny was almost falling she was laughing against another young girl who was also cracking up.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and gasped for air, walking forwards to him. The girl next to her also advanced towards him.

"I haven't seen you guys around here, I already know this is Ginny," she said. "…So you must be Harry."

"That's me," Harry said and took in a deep breath, steadying his heart rate.

"That was some show you put on," the girl laughed. "I'm Annette. How come I haven't seen you before? Do you go to Rookwood?"

Harry immediately turned serious and he said, "What?"

"Rockwood…the school," the girl Annette responded.

"Oh, um…" Harry began, but Ginny covered for him.

"No we don't," she said. "Don't tell anybody, though. Ah, was your school named after anybody do you know?"

"Ah, no, just Rockwood…" said Annette.

"Oh, alright then," Ginny replied. "Well it was nice to meet you, Annette!"

"You as well, Ginny and Harry," she said and turned back to her friends dancing. Ginny pulled Harry off of the dance floor and out of the light.

"Harry it's just a coincidence," Ginny reassured, "I promise. And you just heard wrong it was Rockwood not Rookwood."

Harry sighed and nodded. Then focused back on what they were here for.

"Well…Ms. Graduate of Hogwarts," Harry said getting back into fun mode. "What else did you want to do here in Muggle London?"

"…Why don't we stay overnight at a hotel or something," Ginny suggested and bit her lower lip, hiding a smile. Harry smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Sure," Harry agreed. Harry summoned his broomstick from a nearby tree and then went into the woods so that they were not seen.

They then got on the broomstick and took off high above the ground. Ginny wrapped her arms around harry again, putting her hands on …what? What was this? …This was not Harry's chest …something had eaten Harry's chest. But what was it? A rock?

"What is this?" Ginny wondered feeling around that area. Harry looked down and laughed.

"That would be my chest," Harry answered.

"No, it's not," Ginny disagreed. "This is…a boulder."

Harry laughed harder again.

"Hey, that looks like a hotel doesn't it?" Harry wondered pointing down at a large building called "The Marriot".

"Yeah I'd say so," Ginny affirmed. Harry then tilted the broom downwards and then zoomed down. There were some people in sight, so they landed in the darker side of the hotel and then left the broom there. Then, Ginny and Harry walked into the hotel.

"Do you have a room?" Harry asked the hotel person thingy at the desk. He looked up at him in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"No, they're just empty spaces of air," he said in a stuffy nose voice.

"…Can we have a room?" Harry revised.

"Why do _you_ want a room?" the desk-man asked.

"Why do _you_ need to know?" Harry wondered back at the desk-man. Ginny had to hold back a smile. The man at the desk sighed.

"How many beds? I assume you'll want one," he murmured.

"And why would you assume that?" Ginny wondered.

"A lot of kids your age come here asking for one bed. It's disgusting," he snorted.

_Only because you're lonely and don't know what it's like to be in love…_ Harry thought. _Well…the others were "in love" …right?_

"Well do you want the one bed or not?" the desk-man asked, aggravated.

"One is fine thank you," Harry answered, looking around the massive lobby.

The man handed Ginny two room keys, and then said, "You'll have to come down and pay tomorrow morning. Your room number is 815 on floor 8."

Harry and Ginny heard, but ignored this. They knew what they were going to do tomorrow when they had to leave. They just simply walked to the elevator and pressed the button on which their room keys had said so.

"…I hope our magic doesn't effect this any of this," Ginny mumbled.

"Effect?" Harry wondered.

"Electricity and magic…I don't know how they work together," Ginny responded.

"Oh," Harry replied. They reached the eighth floor and walked to room 815. They had to try a few times to get the room key to work, but when they got it and when the door opened, the looked in the room in amazement.

"Whoa!" Ginny sighed and walked into the room staring at the large television. "What the-"

"Oh Merlin," Harry exhaled. "Ginny, meet tv. Tv, meet Ginny."

"How do you know…" Ginny wondered, but then remember that Harry was raised by muggles.

Then, both heads turned to the king-seized bed. It was huge. Harry immediately walked over to the curtains, shut them, and when he turned around Ginny was in front of him.

"Hello there," Harry smirked down at her.

"…Harry," Ginny began.

"…Yeah, I know, Ginny," Harry answered, already knowing what she was going to say. So instead of continuing, she just kissed him again, and again and again. And he kissed her again, and again, and again. Then, Ginny was off her feet. Harry had lifted her up and brought her over to the bed.

He set her down and hovered over her as he kissed her passionately. Then it was her turn. He kicked his shoes of, as did she. They muttered things along the lines of, "I love you," and such, as they got deeper and deeper into the kiss. And then...well, I think you can guess what happened next.

A/N: …Or CAN you? Hmmm….YAY! Two chapters in ONE DAY! I'm on a roll! Anyways, hope you like!


	23. At the Marriott

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 23

"…Mmm."

Ginny moaned quietly as Harry wrapped his arms around her. She had woken up just a bit before Harry had wrapped his arm around her. His face rested on her back, and when he heard her, he kissed her slightly. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, then turned her head so that she could see Harry. She just laughed once and quietly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. She could see his back move up and down.

She studied him. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him at Hogwarts. She rested her head on one hand and the other traveled to his back when she ran it up and down slowly.

Ok. It was officially a rock, and last night was a strong contributing factor to this assumption.

She saw Harry smile a few small smiles as she rubbed his back. This made her do the same.

She brought her hand back down in front of her and whispered, "Harry."

"Mmm," Harry replied.

She giggled and muttered again, "Harry."

He did the same, and then turned over and rubbed his eyes. He opened them after this and looked up at Ginny. She smiled down at him and bent over to kiss him. Her lips reached his gently. He exhaled after she lifted her head and placed it back on her hand.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Yeah. It is," Harry replied and smiled a little more, looking at her sleepily.

"Thank you for last night, Harry," Ginny thanked. Harry sat up a little more against the one pillow that was still left on the bed. He grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table and put them on.

"Thank you for everything," she finished. He leaned on one arm and kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome, Gin," he responded. She smiled faintly, Harry looked at her and tilted her chin up.

"...Are you okay?" he wondered staring into Ginny's eyes. She bit her lower lip briefly, then licked it.

"...Um...we didn't really...we didn't do anything, right?" she inquired softly. Harry shook his head, confused.

She sighed and slumped down on the bed and rested her head on part of the pillow.

"What is it?" Harry wondered and slipped down to her eye level.

"It's just that...well, we _never_ do anything!" Ginny complained and groaned.

"Well, Gin, we _can't_!" Harry responded.

"Well why not?" Gin countered. Harry looked at Ginny hard.

"We never know what could happen!" Harry defended.

He brought his hand to her arm and asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

"...I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny apologized and turned her head and burried her head in the pillow. Harry rubbed her back.

"Ginny...it's alright," he said. Ginny looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I just...wanted to do something different for a change, I guess," Ginny answered.

"Oh, so almost making love to me isn't enough?" joked Harry. Ginny laughed at this, which made Harry smile.

"No, Harry you know that's what I'm not saying...and for the record, it's always wonderful," she added and smiled. Harry smiled again, then grabbed Ginny and pulled her on top of him.

"Ahh!" she laughed. Harry chuckled along with her. Then, he held her chin so that her face was right in front of his,

"Now you listen to me, Ginerva Molly Weasley," he commanded. "You know as well as anybody that doing what we want to do is not the best idea before anything major between us happens let alone until we're twenty. And I know your mother would not approve of what you're suggesting, so until we are married, we will not be making love!"

Ginny laughed and what he had just said and pressed her lips to his. Harry hugged her closer to him (if that was possible).

"Er...Harry," Ginny said and rolled over so that she was off of him, but she kept her eyes on him.

"Ginny," Harry replied and looked back at her.

"...You want to marry me?" Ginny asked him, thinking of what he told her a few moments ago. Harry took his hand and tucked a piece of Ginny's stray hair behind her ear.

"More than anything," he whispered. Ginny smiled and took his hand.

"I don't know what to say," she confessed and laughed once at herself.

"Well you don't have to say anything at the moment," Harry replied, "because I won't be popping_ that _question any time soon. We have too much stuff to do first."

Ginny nodded and said, "I couldn't agree more."

"Well then," said Harry, "I think it's time we head out and get back home. Don't want to worry anybody now do we?"

"I think that's a great idea," Ginny responded.

Ten minutes passed and the two were both dressed and ready to go.

Harry then said his summoned his broom. Then, the two heard a CRAaAaaaAAAssssSSHHH!

Their heads spun to look at the now shattered window.

"Well...oh well," Harry said to break the silence. Ginny laughed and they both walked out of the room. Both Harry and Ginny knew that they couldn't pay for the hotel because they had no muggle money. They walked over to the elevator with Harry's broom in his hand, careful that no one saw them. They then clicked the elevator button that went to the roof. They saw the buttons light up floor level by floor level. It stopped at floor 10, which was not the top floor. The elevator door was opening.

"Quick get that broom out of here!" Ginny whispered to Harry. He shrunk the broomstick immediately before a young man walked onto the elevator. He seemed to be at the age of 25 or so, had light, combed, brown hair, and was just a little shorter than Harry.

"Morning," he greeted them.

"Hi," Ginny replied while Harry smiled and held up a hand briefly. The man pressed the floor number "14" without taking his eyes off of Ginny. Harry noticed this and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Ginny held back a smile at his actions.

"So, what's your name?" the man asked her.

"Ginny," she responded. "And this is Harry."

The man didn't pay any attention to the last comment.

"I'm Kenton," he replied. Ginny nodded in response to this.

"...Do you want to go grab a coffee sometime?" the man maned Kenton wondered. Harry's head snapped to the man.

"Who am I?" Harry wondered to him. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know...uh, Harry?" Kenton answered, confused.

"Yeah, I am Harry," said Harry. "Harry with Ginny."

This is when Ginny really started laughing.

"Nice to meet you Harry with Ginny," Kenton replied obnixiously. "But, Ginny, you didn't answer my question."

"What do you think it is?" Ginny shot back at him.

"...Uh, I don't know," responded Kenton.

"It's NO," she told him as if she was saying, "Get a clue."

Then, all three of them julted forward suddenly as the elevator stopped moving.

"What just happened?" Ginny wondered as she grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"I don't know," Harry responded as he looked around the elevator. They all heard a squeeking sound coming from all around it.

Then, the lights immediately shut off.

"Ahh!" Kenton screeched. Dispite all that was going on, Harry and Ginny both simoutaniously looked towards him and raised their eyebrows. Kenton backed away from the two of them.

"...Wait," Ginny said to Harry. "I think I know why the elevator stopped moving."

"Why?" Kenton answered instead of Harry. The two looked at him i unison again.

"I think it's because you did magic," Ginny whispered to Harry almost inaudibly.

"You're probably right," Harry agreed. "But how do we fix it if magic caused it?"

"...With magic," Ginny concluded and took out her wand.

"What are you talking about?" Kenton wondered.

"Shut it," Ginny snapped right after he said this. Then, under her breath, the whispered a spell not even Harry could hear.

The elevator abruptlly began to move again and the lights flickered on.

"...How'd that happened?" Kenton worried and looked around the elevator.

"I think this is where you get off, Kenton," Ginny told him. Kenton looked at her, then at the lighted button, which was 14. He got off after the doors opened, and then turned back to Harry and Ginny.

Right before the doors closed, Harry waved and said, "It was nice to meet you!"

Ginny laughed at that and pulled Harry to her. Harry placed his arms around her as well.

"I'm sorry about him," Ginny apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Harry wondered. "You weren't the one hitting on someone else's girlfriend."

"That's true," said Ginny. "But still, I'm sorry."

Harry just smiled and said, "It's fine. It's not my fault you're amazingly irrisistable."

Ginny laughed at this and shook her head at Harry's joke.

They got to the roof seconds later, and they then exited the elevator.

Harry pulled out his broom and made it large again.

"Ready?" Harry wdonered to Ginny. Ginny nodded, and then took his hand and apparated back to Diagon Alley. Once they were there, they mounted Harry's broomstick and flew back to the burrow hoping that the rest of the Weasley family weren't worried about where they'd been.

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Another update! Hope y'all liked it! And yes, Harry unleashed his awkward back-talking Harryness. Oh well. He'll get better. Anyways...I have nothing else to say...have a good night, i guess... I'll try to update soon!


	24. Not Quite Alone

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 24

…_I won't be popping _that_ question anytime soon. We have too much stuff to do first._

Ginny remembered when Harry had said this. It was a year and a few months ago. He was now nineteen and she was eighteen.

Ginny was sitting in front of the fireplace at the burrow, holding a cup of coffee. 7:30 pm was read on the clock above the fireplace. Harry would be home from work soon.

Harry had started his work at the Auror offices when August rolled around the summer after Ginny graduated.

Also, Hermione began work around the same time in the Ministry, working in the department of the Care of Magical Creatures. She had been very successful. She had passed her idea by the judge and jury about house elves and how they should work if they please. After a rough two hours, they had agreed with her.

Ron was also in the Auror industry. After Harry had come home in April and after Harry had told him much about it, he went to the training school in August, which was when Harry started working. Ron, of course, was offered the training and job early on when Harry was offered. He just chose to stick around with his family for a while, and then go.

Ginny was home alone. All the Weasleys were out. Molly and Arthur went out on a vacation to celebrate their anniversary, George was out with Hermione, and Ron was at work and would be returning home later that night because he was going to take Pavarti out to dinner.

Ginny's head turned to the doorway when the door clicked and began to open. She smiled immensely and set her cup of coffee down quickly and jogged over to the doorway. When Harry stepped in, Ginny jumped onto him and hugged him tight.

"Oughwah!" he huffed when she did this, but wrapped his arms around her too.

"How was work?" Ginny asked and released Harry.

"Er…Work is work," Harry replied. "But it's fine. Apparently, Yaxley has escaped from Azkaban."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hmm," she began. "Azkaban has been a lot more secure…I wonder how he managed to escape."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said, and then looked at what she was wearing. "Are you cold?"

"Just a tad, but it'll pass," Ginny replied.

"…You're cold in July?" Harry laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch again.

"July 30th to be exact," Ginny remarked. "Also the day before your birthday."

"Mmm," Harry groaned and his head fell back on the couch.

"Oh, stop sulking!" Ginny ordered and smiled. "You know, turning a year older is not that bad."

"I know," said Harry. "It's the celebrating that I don't exactly love."

"And why is that?" Ginny wondered.

"Okay, for one, you know I don't like parties…at least not for me," Harry explained. "And two, my whole life (er, until I was eleven) I had never once gotten a party dedicated to me and then these other sweet, amazing people come into my life and celebrate my birthday, and include me in Christmas, and all the other holidays when they're not even my family!"

"That just means we love you, Harry," Ginny said. "That's what people do for people that love each other."

Harry lifted his head off of the couch and slipped his cloak off.

Then he said, "You know what else people do when they love each other?"

Ginny smiled and asked, "What?" playing along.

"…Let me show you," Harry whispered as they leaned in towards each other. Their lips finally reached the other's. Ginny scooted up so that she was kneeling, and her hands traveled to the back of his neck where she toyed with his hair. Harry placed his hands on her hips, and brought her closer to him.

"You know, we're all alone tonight," Ginny mumbled against Harry's lips.

"Not quite," they both heard a recognizable voice say. They jumped and separated immediately and looked towards the direction of the voice.

After Harry saw who it was, he said like any other ordinary conversation, "Hey George."

George and Hermione were standing in the doorway.

"Sorry you guys won't get the house to yourselves," George apologized as he walked into the house.

"And sorry for his interruption," Hermione apologized for him.

"Well if I didn't say anything, they could've been getting more intense and then it'd just get awkward. I mean, seriously, no offense, Harry, but how could you think that is a turn-on?"

George then turned to look at Ginny, but then said, "You know I'm kidding, Gin," after seeing her appalled face.

"Oh shut it, George," Ginny snapped at him.

"Well, we're going to head up to bed-" Hermione started, but got interrupted by Ginny.

"Wait a second…" she stopped her, not looking at Hermione's face, but lower than that.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry wondered, then looked where Ginny was looking. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Hermione…" he began and stood up with Ginny pursuing him.

"What?" she asked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't say, 'What?' like you don't know what!" Ginny exclaimed. "Tell me how it happened!"

"How what happened?" Hermione asked confused. But Harry could tell that she was hiding a smile.

"How he PROPOSED!" Ginny said with excitement. Hermione then let out a smile and ran to Ginny and hugged her tight. George was smiling in the background.

"Well he took me to Diagon Alley, and then we decided to go to WhizzHard Books because he said he wanted to get me something, and then when we were just looking around…he dropped down on one knee!" Hermione explained. Harry smiled and went over to hug her.

"Congratulations, Hermione," he congratulated.

She hugged him back, but when she pushed back away from him, she said, "But don't tell anyone."

"Congrats, George," Harry and Ginny both said to George. He thanked them and then placed a hand around Hermione's waist.

"We're going to tell everyone in two days at breakfast," Hermione finished. Harry and Ginny nodded as they watched George and Hermione walk up the steps to their bedroom, smiling and laughing together.

"They're so great together," Ginny said and slumped back down on the couch. "Oh, Harry, I'm so happy!"

"Me too, Gin," he responded and sat down next to her. She crossed her legs under her and faced him.

"…It's going to get crazy really soon, though," she admitted. Harry nodded.

"But that's one of the fun things about engagements and weddings," she continued.

"Just wait until it's our turn," Harry teased after Ginny placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," Ginny said. "You still have yet to ask me, by the way."

"Oh, have I not done that yet?" Harry joked.

"No," Ginny replied, going along with the tease.

"Oh, well just you wait, Ginny Weasley, it's coming," Harry responded. This made Ginny smile.

"Oh, and by the way, if you didn't notice, the only reason Hermione and George aren't telling anyone about them tomorrow is because it's your birthday."

"Meh meh meh because it's my birthday meh meh meh meh," Harry mocked. Ginny just laughed quietly and shook her head at him.

"Well, do you think we should be getting to bed?" Harry wondered.

Ginny looked up at him and replied, "Yeah, good idea."

And with that, the two got up and out of bed and walked up the stairs awaiting the days ahead of them.

*StarStarStar*

It was the morning of August 1st – the day after Harry's birthday. It was a wonderful, small celebration. Hermione had taken off her ring that day and kept it in a secret drawer. It was hard not to smile when something about George and Hermione's relationship was mentioned (which was only once or twice). They simply passed it by saying, "Oh, just the same."

Hermione and George were lying in George's bed, facing the wall with George's arms enclosed around Hermione. The sunlight shined through the window, which Hermione seemed to notice through her closed eyes. They fluttered opened and she let out a soft moan. George heard this, which woke him up.

"You awake?" George wondered to Hermione. She sighed and nodded her head.

"…No you're not," George disagreed. Hermione laughed quietly and turned to face him, and then she opened her eyes.

"Alright, _now_ you're awake," George fixed and sat up in his bed.

"…Today's the day, George," whispered Hermione as George got up and grabbed a shirt from his closet. He turned to Hermione and smiled.

"I know," he answered and pulled his shirt over his head and onto his body. After this, he walked back over to Hermione and sat down on the bed again. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, then pulled back.

"Are you nervous?" he wondered. Hermione's answer was a nod as she looked up at her fiancé.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of everything," George said in a strange western accent that he failed miserably at. Hermione laughed at this.

George then got up from his bed and walked over to the drawer where Hermione had placed her ring. He took it and walked back over to Hermione, slipping it on her finger.

"It'll be just fine," George said and then kissed her hand. Hermione sighed and nodded again, and then she began to get up out of bed.

Minutes passed and the two were ready to go downstairs.

"Now, we're going to let them see it, just like we did with Harry and Ginny" Hermione reviewed with George. "Although, that was an accident. We didn't intend for them to see it. Anyways, and if they don't see it within ten minutes, we'll announce it."

George agreed and then they both walked out of their room and down the steps anticipating how the family members would react to their grand announcement.

A/N: YAY! Happy! …well sorta.. Cliffhanger-ish ending, but oh well. You'll just have to see how it turns out! Yay some more Hermione-George action! I'll try to update soon! Hope y'all like it! And on my profile, there's a link (that should work) that should show you Mione's engagement ring. Happy reading, everyone!


	25. No Boys Aloud

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 25

George and Hermione sat down across table from Harry and Ginny. Harry looked up at Hermione who bit her lip. Harry just nodded once slightly and winked. Hermione smiled in response to this, and then looked at George.

"Nine fifty-eight, nine fifty-seven, nine fifty-six, nine fifty-five," he counted down in Hermione's ear. She smiled at him took a deep breath.

The table was laid out with delicious breakfast foods: fried and scrambled eggs, cinnamon toast, bacon, sausage, juice, and for however wants it, coffee (which was Ginny, because she was still shivering like a high spas).

Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting on opposite sides of the table, both eating vigorously. But who noticed the ring on Hermione's finger first was not the one Hermione and George thought it would be.

"…What's that, Hermione?" someone asked sitting next to Harry. Harry looked to his left and widened his eyes when he saw who asked this. Not that it was bad he did, just that it was very…awkward.

Hermione looked up at the person who said this and replied uneasily, "Hmm?"

"On your finger?" Ron specified. Everyone immediately turned to look at Hermione's finger, and all of them had a smile planted on their faces immediately.

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly exclaimed with a mouth full of food and got up to walk over to her and hug her tightly. The room then erupted with joy, except for Ron, who was sitting there looking dumbfounded. He slowly got up from his seat and walked up the steps.

Harry looked at his best mate and then began to get up when Hermione touched his shoulder and said, "I'll go talk to him."

George noticed this, but everyone was surrounding him so that he could only pay attention to her briefly. Hermione raced up the stairs after Ron until both of them had reached the fifth floor in which Ron stalked into his room. Hermione followed him.

"Ron," she said, wanting to stop him. He turned to her slowly and took a deep breath in.

"Hermione," he responded.

"Ron I-"

"Am marrying your brother?" Ron finished for her. Hermione sighed, a frown on her face, a shine in her eyes.

"Why are you acting like this? You have a girlfriend that you've been seeing for over a year now," Hermione replied and walked closer to him.

"I don't know," Ron sighed and made a thump when he sat down on his bed. Hermione followed him and did the same as he did (not making quite as loud a thump).

"I guess," said Ron, "that I always thought you'd be the girl I'd be marrying."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "I did too. But…so much has happened, and changed. Don't get me wrong I thought being with you was great, but as you said, it didn't exactly feel right. So, what did we do? We moved on. And we've been splendid ever since then, and you haven't had a problem with me being with your brother. And I haven't had a problem with you being with Parvati."

Ron sat there, and thought about what Hermione had said. Of course, he's thought about everything she'd said before, but not in the terms she was putting them in.

After a few moments, he looked at her and said, "You're right, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she accepted, and then got up.

"Well, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting," she suggested. "Lets got downstairs."

"Yeah, but let me see that first," Ron said, getting back to himself. Hermione smiled and held up her left hand.

"Bloody hell," he remarked. "That's brilliant. I wonder how he came across something like that."

Hermione giggled and shrugged. Then, the two walked down the five flights of stairs again, where the happy family still talking and exclaiming to George joined them.

*StarStarStar*

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly Weasley had gone out dress shopping. As it turns out, the wedding had been scheduled for November 11. That was almost breath-taking-ly soon. This date made everything else all the more hectic.

"Okay, here's the next one!" Hermione called from the dressing room. This was her third dress, and she was pretty sure that this would be the one. Ginny and Molly would soon find out why.

Hermione walked out of the room, followed by Ginny and Molly Weasley's gazes.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and jumped up and ran to her once she had stepped on the standing plate in front of the massive mirror. They had been shopping in Muggle London. The dress was gorgeous. It had an off-the-shoulder neckline and a swirled midriff. It was simple, but it was Hermione.

"That's beautiful, dear!" Molly soon put in. Hermione was smile hugely. She knew they'd like it. And she did too.

"So…is this your dress?" the dress-attendant-lady-thing named Christine asked. Hermione turned to her and nodded her head up and down quickly, biting her lower lip. Ginny and Molly cheered when Hermione said yes to the dress.

There were absolutely NO flaws in this dress, so Hermione bought it that day and walked out of the store with it in her hands.

"Now we just have to get the bridesmaid dresses," Hermione commented, sighing afterwards. Then, the three apparated away to the burrow.

"Well do you have anything in mind?" Molly wondered as they walked closer to the house.

"…Not really," Hermione admitted and looked down at the dress holder she was carrying.

"It's all right, Hermione," Ginny reassured. "We'll help you every step of the way."

"I can't believe it's only a month away," Hermione remarked and smiled a small smile.

"Me neither," Ginny replied. Then, as she saw a tall figure with ginger hair walk by that was not Arthur or Ron, she spoke, "Quick, don't let George see the dress! Hide it in my room!"

The three walked into the burrow then and Ginny immediately walked over to the fireplace and took a piece of wood and smacked George's head with it. With that, Hermione hastily ran up the stairs as Ginny distracted George.

"What was that?" George projected at Ginny.

"Hmm? What was what?" she asked and dropped the log back in the fireplace. Harry smiled slightly when she said this.

"Why'd you just throw a brick at my head?" George clarified.

"It was a log, George," Ginny scowled as if he should've known.

"You don't just go around smacking people with LOGS!" George bellowed.

"You're getting married in one month, George," Ginny responded. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Abruptly, Ginny scurried up the numerous steps to her room.

"Oh, so I can expect a log to my head once every week now?" George yelled up after her then exhaled a long breath.

"What was that about?" he said and turned to Harry. Harry stopped smiling and places the _Daily Prophet_ in front of his face.

"…Don't look at me," he answered slowly. George's eyebrows furrowed, and then he raced up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ginny stopped him when he was about to enter. "No boys aloud."

"Why not?" George wondered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because," Ginny replied and did the same as he did. "That's all you'll get from me."

"Is that all I'll get from Hermione?" George inquired quietly looking at Hermione standing in the back of the room. When she heard her name she turned her head and walked over to the brother and sister.

"Yes it is," she answered, "except that it's for the wedding so don't try and pull anything."

George sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, fine. Whatever."

Then he walked back down the three flights of stairs and joined Harry (who was now accompanied by Ron) in the living room again.

"Did you find out what it was?" Harry wondered, the newspaper now on the table in front of him.

"No," George huffed and sank down into the armchair he had previously been sitting in. "All I know is that it has something to do with the wedding."

Harry's lips formed a straight line to stop him from telling George where they went.

"…You know what they're up to, don't you?" George asked Harry and leaned forward in his chair. Harry thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Yes you do, mate," George disagreed. "Where'd they go off to?"

"We're going out again tomorrow," Ginny said as she walked down the stairs and then eyed Harry.

"Oh, why can't I tell him, Gin?" Harry wondered, almost begged.

"Because it's George!" Ginny explained. "If you tell him he's going to sneak a peak!"

"That's all I needed to know," George mumbled and smiled and raced up the stairs.

After George was up the stairs, Ginny smiled and walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"I hexed it so he wouldn't see it. Even the rapping," Ginny whispered to him and Ron.

"Don't you think George will be able to figure it out?" Ron questioned. Ginny shook her head.

"No," she responded, "Because Hermione's the one who told me what spells to use."

Ron sat clueless.

"_Hermione_," Ginny said again. Ron then got it and relaxed back on the couch.

"So where are you going tomorrow?" Harry wondered. "Hermione already got her dress."

"Bridesmaid dresses tomorrow," Hermione replied and walked into the room where everyone was huddled and sat down in the chair George was sitting in.

"Oh, all right," Harry responded.

"AHH! Where the bloody hell is it?" George shouted from the floors above them quickly followed by a loud clang and clash of numerous objects. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped and furrowed their eyebrows.

"…My own personal touch," Ginny clarified.

*StarStarStar*

"What about this color?" Molly Weasley wondered to Hermione. Hermione looked down at the color she was pointing to and thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm…" Hermione hummed. "Ginny, what do you think about that?"

Ginny walked over to Hermione and looked at the color.

"Hmm…" Ginny repeated. "I like it. But now we just have to see if it goes with the dress."

"That's true," Hermione replied. "Ginny go try on this one that I picked out for the maid of honor."

Ginny obeyed Hermione and went into the dressing room right behind where Molly and Hermione were standing. Ginny was indeed the maid of honor, and when Hermione told her that she was, she couldn't have been more thrilled.

Ginny walked out moments later in a dress just above her knees with the bottom skirt area draped.

Hermione studied her briefly, then came to a conclusion and said, "I like the dress but the color could be better."

The color now was a light pinkish color. Ginny agreed with her.

"What about this?" Molly asked Hermione. Hermione looked down at the paper once again and thought for a moment.

"I like that better," she responded. "Lets give that a shot."

The assistant to Hermione then went and got back with the same dress but in a fern color. Ginny then tried it on and came back out moments later. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I really like this better," Hermione smiled. "It goes with the whole London-look."

Molly and Ginny nodded.

"Okay, now we just have to get the bridesmaid dresses in this color," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the three heard from behind them. They turned around to see a bright blonde coming towards them and placing a small purse down on the couch they were standing in front of.

"It's all right," Hermione said to her friend.

"Oh, that's beautiful Ginny," Luna complimented.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny thanked and smiled.

"Okay, Luna, can you try on this dress right there?" Hermione gestured towards the end of the couch. Luna nodded and walked over to it, and then she went into a near fitting room.

"Okay, Ginny, I think we'll go with that one," Hermione told her maid of honor.

"Oh, I don't want to take it off!" Ginny exclaimed and smiled even more widely. "I love it so much!"

"Harry's going to love you in that, you know," said Hermione as she smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Not as much as George is going to drool over you when you walk down that aisle," Ginny teased. Hermione laughed as she watched Ginny walk into the dressing room next to Luna's.

"You do look extravagant in your dress, dear," said Molly as she sat down next to her future daughter-in-law.

"Thank you," Hermione thanked. Luna came out of the dressing room right then and spun around once slowly so that Hermione and Molly could get the full affect.

"I like this," Hermione said and smiled as she got up and walked over to Luna. "I like this very much."

"Me too," Luna said. Soon after, Ginny came out of the fitting room she was in and walked over to her mom and sat down beside her.

"Luna, that's amazing," said Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny, " replied Luna.

"These all look so great," Molly said. "I think we're done, though."

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said. "We just have to size all of the others and get them fitted."

"Well not today," Ginny said and looked at Hermione. "Not everyone can come today."

"Yes, I know," Hermione said. "We'll get them sized and fitted soon, though. We have to so the men can size and fit with the colors."

Luna nodded and walked back into the dressing room. Minutes later, she was out.

Fleur and Victoire had entered the store during this time and Hermione had led Victoire to a dress and she and her mom went to try it on.

"Well, I must be going," said Luna after Hermione had returned. "I need to get going home."

Hermione nodded and said, "Okay. Thanks for coming today!"

"Sure thing," said Luna. "This was just as much fun as catching those wrackspurts."

Hermione laughed and muttered to herself, "Same old Luna."

Victoire came out of the fitting room after a few minutes passed and she was smiling immensely.

"Oh, that's beautiful Victoire!" Ginny exclaimed as she went up to her niece. Victoire smiled even more in return.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Fleur," Hermione thanked as she walked to Fleur.

"You're welcome," Fleur responded in her French tongue. "So 'ave you picked up zee bridesmaid dresses yet?"

"Yes, we decided on them today," Hermione replied. "We're going to come back in a few days so the other bridesmaids can try them on. Can you come back in about four days? Maybe you could bring Victoire. From the look on her face, I bet she'll want to try on the dress again before the wedding."

Fleur nodded in the affirmative and answered, "Yes, we will be here."

"Great," said Hermione. "Okay, now we know all of the dresses that we're getting. I think we're done here now."

"All right," said Molly. "Lets head home."

After everyone was back to their original clothes, all of them departed and went back to their homes again.

"Quick, we'll do the same as we did yesterday," Ginny whispered to Hermione and Molly.

"But we don't have any dresses to hide," Hermione said but then realized the bag Ginny was holding. Hermione laughed quietly and nodded.

"You take it upstairs. Quickly, now," Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley then went into the kitchen the back way and Ginny walked quietly into the living room, picked up a log, and banged it against George's head.

"…GINNY!"

A/N: Howdy do? Having a nice winter break? I thought not. No, I'M JUST KDDING! Sorry it took me a while to write ziss chapter, and yeah it is a little longer than the past few. But I hoped you liked it! And yes…not much Ginny/Harry stuff lately, but there will be soon! But I have to get this Hermione/George stuff over with first, darlings! Next chapter coming soon!


	26. The Moment and a Little Memory

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 26

"George get out of here and go help your father set up the tent!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at one of her many sons.

"I didn't even see any-" he protested.

"And you won't! Now get!" she yelled again. Hermione was hiding behind Ginny's bedroom door when she screamed these things. She smiled to herself, thinking that that was the man she was going to marry in only a few hours.

"Turn your head back and face me," Ginny ordered Hermione. Hermione obeyed her future sister-in-law.

"Ginny," Hermione began as Ginny kept placing makeup all over her face. "Ever since you came to Hogwarts, I've always thought of you as a sister."

Ginny looked don at Hermione and smiled, and then she said, "Me too."

"It's just that we both never really had any other girls to talk to," Hermione continued. "And we've grown so close over the passed years. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I can officially call you my sister now, even though you were always one to me before."

"Oh, Mione, don't go getting wet eyes, save that for the final vows," Ginny said and smiled. "I'll have to do all of your makeup all over again. Thank goodness I used waterproof mascara."

Hermione laughed at this.

"All right," said Ginny. "Your makeup is completed. Now we have to do your hair."

Hermione turned around in the spin-chair and allowed Ginny to do her hair.

After an hour of more talking and shouts from Molly, Hermione was completed…except for the dress.

She undid all of the charms that kept it safe, and then she took it out of the closet.

"Wow," she sighed as Ginny walked up behind her. "It's even more beautiful than I remember."

"And it'll look even better when you put it on!" Ginny exclaimed and led her to the middle of her room. Soon after, the amazing dress was placed on the amazing Hermione.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at her reflection. She glanced over at Ginny briefly to see her smiling as well.

"Is everyone else dressed?" Hermione wondered quickly, taking her eyes off of her reflection. Ginny laughed at her and nodded.

"Yes, they're all dressed and ready to go," Ginny replied.

"…Except for you," Hermione said suddenly a look of fear on her face. "You spent so much time helping me that you aren't dressed yet!"

"The bride always comes first," Ginny said walking towards Hermione.

"But who walks down the aisle before the bride? You do," Hermione protested.

"But who is the main reason everyone gathered here today? You are, Hermione," Ginny defended. "And I have all my makeup and hair ready so it's just fine. All I have is my dress."

Hermione relaxed a bit, "Okay, all right."

Ginny quickly got her dress on and placed her shoes on. She walked over to the mirror and smiled.

"Okay, how do I look?" Ginny asked Hermione, but another answered.

"Absolutely stunning," the two heard a familiar voice speak, almost breathless. Ginny turned around and smiled at a figure leaning against the doorway.

"Why are you up here?" Ginny asked Harry and walked over to him.

"Well, unlike Georgie, I'm allowed to be," Harry began, "and because I couldn't wait to see you. Both of you."

Ginny hugged Harry as he kissed her cheek, and then he focused on Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry breathed. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said and hugged him after the to both kissed each other of the cheek.

"Hermione you're trembling," Harry laughed and released her. "Don't be nervous." Ginny walked up behind Harry and shook her head at Harry but what meant to be seen by Hermione. She smiled at this.

"Men," Ginny scoffed. Harry turned to her.

"Oh yeah," Harry said. " 'Men.' What are we going to do with 'em?"

"Exactly," Ginny laughed. "He doesn't understand what it's like to be a bride."

"Oh and you do?"

"Well not in that sense, but I am female," Ginny said.

"Mmm," Harry hummed. "Well in _that_ case then yes, I do not understand."

"Mmm," Ginny repeated what Harry had said and he leaned down to plant a small kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled at the two of them.

"Well," she said, breaking up their kiss. "You two act like you're already married."

"Ooh, no," Harry disagreed. "I'd be acting a lot differently right now."

"How so?" Ginny inquired and crossed her arms.

"I'd be really mean to you," said Harry, "like George Lopez."

This is when Harry ran out of the door with Ginny threatening to chase him.

"I'll see you ladies at the podium!" Harry called up to Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny," started Hermione, "ever since he's been with you he's been so much happier."

Ginny smiled at this an nodded and then said, "So have I."

*StarStarStar*

Another hour passed and it was fifteen minutes until the wedding officially began. The guests were seated and then, the men began to walk to the alter. Ron was last right after Harry and then George finished up the row of men and he stood at the podium.

Then, it was the girls' turn.

There were a few bridesmaids (including Luna and Fleur), and then the music changed. Victoire went down the aisle dropping down the flowers. She was pursued by Ginny, who walked slowly and elegantly down the aisle, catching Harry's eye as he winked at her which made her smile a bit more. Then, it was Hermione's turn. She walked down the aisle looking at no one but George. He smiled at her and nothing else mattered. She returned the smile, and focused on him. She could only see him…and the walkway, of course.

She reached the podium moments after, gave her bouquet of white roses to Ginny and joined hands with George.

The ceremony was lovely. It was the same man who led Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life!" he spoke and the sparks then flew around them. Everyone stood up and cheered as George and Hermione kissed each other.

They then walked hand in hand down the aisle, smiling immensely followed by the flower girl, Ginny and Harry who had joined hands, Ron, Luna, and everyone else who had walked down before the bride and groom.

The reception party was wonderful; it seemed as though nothing could go wrong. Hermione and George had danced first, and then others joined them.

"Where do you imagine your wedding?" Harry muttered in Ginny's ear as he and she turned slowly on the floor.

"My wedding? Why not our wedding?" Ginny wondered back to him as her head barely rested on his shoulder. Even with heels, he was still pretty tall.

"Because we never know what could happen," Harry said. "You may do something idiotic and that'll cause me to not love you anymore."

Ginny scowled and said, "Well what about you? What if you do something idiotic? Why always me?"

Harry looked down at her and smirked.

"You know none of that is going to happen, right?" Harry said, making sure.

Ginny laughed and said, "Yes, I do."

"But you still haven't answered my question. About _our _wedding."

"…I guess here," said Ginny. "Maybe. But there's something about it that just…I don't know…I don't know if I can exactly imagine us getting married here."

"Well maybe not like this, but here," Harry helped her. She nodded.

"Why'd you ask?" she questioned and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't even care," said Harry. "I was just wondering. Cause after all of this trouble, we're eloping."

Ginny shook her head and laughed. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms a little more tightly around her.

"…But I guess I can imagine everything like you said," said Harry. "I like the weddings here. What happens and everyone's surrounded with happiness."

"Aw, we're not eloping," Ginny mock-pouted. Harry smiled softly down at her and chuckled a moment.

"Whatever makes you happy, we'll do…but I wouldn't exactly love eloping unless it was to get away form something critical," Harry responded.

"Ginny, what was that?" Harry and Ginny both turned around to see George and Hermione dancing next to them. "You're pregnant?"

Something like that.

Right after he said this, Ginny kicked him, telling him to shut up. George winced.

"…No one heard that right?" Ginny whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Hopefully not," Harry hoped. Hermione giggled slightly and shook her head at her newly wed husband.

"It's okay no one would believe him anyways," Hermione reassured Harry and Ginny. "It's George."

Harry and Ginny chuckled while George said, "I don't go around saying, 'It's Hermione,' now do I?"

Hermione laughed again and placed her head on his shoulder. A few moments later, Molly came over to George and Hermione and said, "You guys have to go up and get your things for you honey moon!

"…And did I hear that Ginny's pregnant?"

All Hermione and George could do was laugh, and Ginny and Harry eventually joined in with them nervously.

Then, after George, Hermione, and Molly were gone, Ginny let out a great sigh of relief.

"Ugh, George," she scowled. Harry chuckled at this.

"Hey, you'd be blamed too!" Ginny added. "They'd actually probably be more mad at you then me."

At this moment, Harry immediately closed his mouth as his eyes went wide. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this. Then, Harry became happy once he heard the song playing.

"Oh Merlin…" he began. "Is this 'Here I am' from _Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron_? Ah-OH yes!"

Ginny laughed again and just pulled him into a tight hug while they kept spinning slowly.

"Oh, here they come!" Harry said and turned Ginny around to see Hermione and George walking hand in hand down the center of the floor and out to the flying car.

"Have fun you guys!" Ginny and a bunch of others called as everyone else cheered and clapped. After a few moments, Harry wrapped his arms around her, looking at Hermione and George as they departed.

"That's us one day," Ginny whispered to Harry, seeing his ear right in front of face. He kissed her cheek.

"Mhm," he hummed.

*StarStarStar*

"You remember this place, don't you?" Harry whispered to Ginny as they walked hand in hand through the woods.

"Oh, you-you didn't!" Ginny exclaimed and ran over to the small dance floor in Muggle London she remembered them coming to two years and a few months ago.

Harry smiled as she did this, and he ran after her just like he remembered him doing two years ago at the Rockwood school dance. Ginny was laughing at the thought of Harry going all out and dancing crazily like a jumping bean, and meeting the girl…what was her name? Ah, Annette. That was it. Wow. Ginny almost died of laughter that night. She also remembered the name she called Harry that night: whiney little baby Potter. She loved that name for him whenever he wanted her to do something for him.

"Why'd we come back here?" she wondered and turned to Harry who had caught her and picked her up and spun her from behind her.

"Ahh!" Ginny laughed. Harry placed her back down on the ground and smiled back at her.

"I just thought you'd like it," Harry said. "A little memory."

Ginny giggled and said, "Well I do like it. Thank you."

"Oh, that's not it," Harry said and flicked his wand a few times. Ginny walked closer to the middle of the dance floor now.

"Harry! Someone could see you!"

"Well, I'll take my chances," he said and his wand twitched again. All around the floor, candles floated, one seat that could barely sit two appeared, and the song "Dynamite" played. Ginny found this funny.

"I remember this all too well," Ginny sighed as Harry took her hands and began to sway with her, even though the tempo of the song was definitely not what they were going at.

"Harry why'd we come all the way here? Just for this?" Ginny wondered. Harry shook his head and breathed out a shaky breath. Ginny then noticed that Harry was becoming increasingly smaller. Her eyebrows furrowed as she followed his eyes all the way down to when he was in a kneeling position. She raised her eyebrows, thinking that this was just another, "Ginny Weasley, will you excuse me while I tie my shoe?" But then she gasped when he took out a small, black, velvet box.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, " Harry began, looking up at Ginny with glistening eyes. "When I first looked at you on the Platform between 9 and 10, I had no idea you'd be the one I'd be saying this to. You were a sweet little ginger that wished me good luck, and then I didn't see you for another year and a few months. This was the year you came to Hogwarts. This is also the year you opened the Chamber of Secrets, and your brother and I had to come rescue you." Ginny bit her lower lip, thinking briefly about her first year.

"More years passed and then came fifth year. This was when I started to notice that you were an outstanding witch. Sixth year came along soon after, and after you won the quidditch match, I snogged you in front of everybody. This is when I became crazy about you. Ron took a little getting used to, though. Then, at the end of that year, it broke my heart to have to tell you we couldn't be together. I felt as though it couldn't be any other way, and I seemed to have broken your heart, too.

"But, at the end of the unruly seventh year, I came back, and I pretended to be dead…which also seemed to make you utterly sad. But it had its benefits. You know what those were…" he smirked slightly up at her.

"And finally, I had to just…man up and talk to you. I did, and I'm so glad I did. That, I think, was the moment we truly became each other's. That was the moment I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life."

And with that, Harry lifted the lid to the box, and presented the ring to Ginny. She placed her hands over her mouth.

"Ginny, I love you, and I will always love you. If you would be so kind to make me the most joyous man alive, will you marry me?"

Ginny gulped as he said the last four words and tears had finally left her eyes. She took her hands from her lips and then she sank down so that she was on her knees right in front of Harry. Then she replied in a shaky voice, "Harry James Potter, if you would do me that favor and make me the happiest woman alive, will you marry me?"

"Yes," they both sighed at the same time, and then smiled immensely. Strong inhales followed as they hugged each other tightly. They were both crying-Ginny maybe a little more that Harry. After they had released each other from the hug, Harry took both sides of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and returned it without hesitation as his arms embraced her.

After a few minutes, they parted once they realized they were on the ground with Ginny was on top of Harry. They smiled and Ginny giggled as Harry chuckled. Then Harry rolled over onto Ginny (not all the way, of course).

"Harry…" Ginny began.

"Ginny…" Harry said and kissed the closest thing to his lips, which was her neck.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now," she whispered.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now, either," he responded.

"You have no idea how much _I've loved_ you," Ginny said, beating Harry.

"…I can't beat that." Ginny laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Well…you know what?" Harry asked and sat up. Ginny followed him.

"What?" she wondered.

"Do you also remember what happened when we came here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"How could I forget?" Ginny wondered.

"OH!" Harry paused. "And before _I _forget, your left hand if you would Ms. Weasley."

"It's going to be Mrs. Potter soon," Ginny thought. Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"That's right," Harry said. Then, he took out the ring and slid it onto Ginny's finger. A perfect fit.

"Oh, Harry it's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed, thinking it was all the more beautiful on a finger than in a dark, velvet box.

"I searched a while, trying to find something just as beautiful as you," Harry mumbled. "But nothing seemed to compare. This was the one I thought you'd love the best. But when I was looking for one, I thought of something. You, Ginny Weasley, are my diamond."

Ginny bit her lower lips and then pounced on him.

"Harry, I don't know what you are to me," she whispered as she rolled off of him and onto the grass next to him, staring up at the stars.

"…You could be my watch," Ginny concluded which made Harry chuckle.

"Ginny the diamond and Harry the watch?" Harry laughed. Ginny joined him.

"Okay…ah-HA! No, Harry, you are not a jewel, or fancy item I poses," Ginny began. "You are my man: my man with the messy hair and the round glasses. You are my hero. You are my hero that married 'a ginger.'"

Harry smiled at this. He was glad she didn't add anything to do with him being famous…at least directly. It was just about two people that loved each other more than anything in the whole entire world.

"So…do you want to go to the Marriott?" Harry wondered and perked up on one shoulder.

"Actually…not really," Ginny answered truthfully and sat up.

Harry pouted and asked, "Why not?" as they both stood up.

"I want to go home and do what I always imagined myself doing," said Ginny. "I want to run into my mum's arms and show her the ring and then run upstairs with Hermione and tell her about if for hours, and then finally fall asleep in your arms."

"Well then, Ginny Weasley," Harry began. "I never knew you were one to dream about that kind of thing."

"You know better than anyone that I do when it comes to you, Harry Potter," she disagreed and pointed a finger at him. Harry just laughed, held his hands up in mock-surrender and then kissed her again. This one didn't last long, and after they were done, they took each other's hands and apparated back to the burrow.

Ginny then let go of Harry's hand and ran into the house where she called, "Mum!"

"Ginny?" Molly asked form the living room. Ginny turned her head and ran to her mother who had just stood up.

"He did it! He proposed!" she exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear!" she said and hugged her only daughter back.

"Finally," George whispered from the couch Molly was sitting on. Ginny stuck a tongue out at him. Hermione got up from beside him and whispered, "Shh!" to him.

"Wait…you knew?" Ginny wondered to Hermione. Hermione bit her lower lip, and then Ginny let go of her mum.

"…You all knew, didn't you?" concluded Ginny. When no one said anything, except George making a silent side comment that Ginny didn't quite hear (he said, "Yeah, you think, Smarty?"). Ginny glared at him, knowing it wasn't anything positive.

Then, she turned around to see Harry leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"…Yeah I guessed you'd come in running like this," Harry said casually. Ginny shook her head at him and said, "You're turning into George." Harry placed an "ew" look on his face. Ginny then darted for him, which he noticed and then ran out the doorway, shouting, "Goodnight everybody!"

"Oh, kids," George said and picked up the newspaper he was reading again, followed by numerous amounts of glares and grimaces.

A/N: WHEW! Long chaprer then my average, huh? Anyways…I just needed to get the proposition out of the way…which, by the way, I LOVED WRITING SO MUCH! I'm so happy with how it turned out! Tell me what you guys think! Next chapter coming soon!


	27. Mrs Ginny Potter

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 27

"Ah, a nice ice cream on a nice day," Harry sighed as he, Ginny and his godson, Teddy, ate their ice cream. Andromeda had asked Harry to watch him for the day.

It was April the year after Harry had asked Ginny to marry him.

"Harry, I'm finish!" Teddy exclaimed and jumped off of Ginny's lap to show Harry his finished cup of the cream of ice.

"Can you go put it in the trash can?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," Teddy replied and went off to the trash.

"…So, you were glad you fell asleep in my arms?" Harry wondered to Ginny quietly, referring to the night Harry proposed.

"Mmm," Ginny hummed. "Very." Harry felt something on his leg and found it to be Ginny's foot stroking his leg slightly.

He smirked at her and licked his ice cream spoon, not taking his eyes off of her. She laughed at this, and kicked him playfully under the table.

"Oh, so you can be suggestive but I can't?" Harry whispered so that no one around could hear. This is when Teddy came back.

"What's that, Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked down at him and wondered, "What's what?"

"What does sugge-" but Harry had already covered Teddy's mouth and placed him on his lap.

"You'll find out later, okay?" Harry reassured Teddy. Teddy pouted and crossed his arms, his hair changing into a dark red.

"Oh, Teddy don't be mad," said Ginny. "I didn't learn until I was older either, and I was glad I waited."

This made Teddy feel a bit better; Harry and Ginny could tell because his hair turned a light blue. Harry smiled at this.

"Can I have another ice cream?" Teddy inquired and looked up at Harry.

Harry pretended to be surprised, "But you just had one!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Teddy begged. Harry shook his head.

"If you have another one, your stomach might hurt," Harry said, trying to persuade his godson.

"Okay," Teddy said and pouted again.

"Oh, cheer up," Ginny comforted. "Maybe next time we see you there will be ice cream involved."

This is when a smile appeared on Teddy's face.

"When?" he asked excitedly.

"…Hmm," Ginny began. "Well Harry and I are awfully busy for the next few days…so probably next week at the wedding."

Harry's heart seemed to have skipped a beat when she said this, and then the two of them simultaneously looked at each other and repeated, "Next week at the wedding."

They both smiled at each other, and Teddy raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on.

*StarStarStar*

Holy crap on the ninth cloud. It was today.

Harry was adjusting the tie around his neck, and trying to breathe evenly.

Ginny was adjusting her veil on her head, and trying to breathe evenly.

"Oh, Gin, you look so nervous," Hermione said and walked up to her when she was looking in the mirror.

"That's because I _am_, Mione," Ginny laughed and brought her hands down from her veil. Hermione placed her hands and her arm on Ginny's shoulders and looked at her on the mirror. Her dress was beautiful, and she had done her makeup so that it shined in all the right spots and ways.

"You. Look. Amazing," Hermione said, separating each word. Ginny smiled at Hermione's reflection.

"Thank you," she thanked. "So do you."

Hermione smiled back up at her and wondered, "Are you ready?"

Ginny took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Tell me it's going to be okay and that marriage is so much better than it seems," Ginny exhaled and closed her eyes while she said this.

Hermione chuckled and nodded, "Yes. It's amazing. You're officially the other's."

Ginny smiled softly at the thought of Harry being hers and she being his.

"Girls, we have to get lined up!" Moll Weasley said as she climbed up the steps. "The men have already started walking out!"

Ginny and Hermione then scurried out of Ginny's room and went down the stairs and lined up. Victoire had gotten to be the flower girl again, and Teddy brought the rings down. Hermione stood in front of Ginny with her elegant dress on, and soon walked out before Ginny.

Then, the music changed, and everyone stood up. Ginny walked down the aisle with her father's arm in hand. She saw her teammates from the Hollyhead Harpies, her other close friends, Aunt Muriel, and finally, Harry. She saw him, and only him, from then on and up to the podium. She thought of the time when she had picked out the dress, when she they had gone to the Marriot the night Harry popped the question, how bad Harry felt after George took him out to the bachelor party when he got back the next day, and the time they threw away the newspaper article that said "A Very Potter Wedding Soon to Come" by Rita Skeeter. When she got there, Arthur handed Ginny's hand to Harry's who took it softly. Then, the two faced the podium and let the ceremony begin.

They both said "I do" and finally, the moment the two of them had been waiting for had come, when he said, "I now pronounce you bonded for life!"

Golden sparks flew and Ginny jumped on Harry, who wrapped his arms around her and kept her off her feet.

"Not too long, now," George called so that only the bridal party, men, and the first row could see. Hermione eyed him and pursed her lips, but it went away shortly. Harry then released her and looked at George with a devious smile on his face and narrowed his eyes. It soon vanished and then he took hands with his bride and walked down the pathway to the tent for the reception.

"Guess what I arranged?" Ginny said as she walked backwards, leading Harry onto the dance floor.

"What?" Harry wondered and side smiled briefly.

"…You'll see when it comes to our first dance," Ginny replied and bit her lower lip, smirking.

Then, the two of them sat down at the huge table that sat all of the ushers and bridal party. Harry and Ginny took the two leading seats. Ron was the best man, who made his speech first.

"Well, personally, I knew this was going to happen when it was the summer of my second year at Hogwarts. Did I like it at first? Of course not." This is another one of the many spots where the audience laughed. "But I'd rather it be my best mate than anyone else. So I learned to live with it, and I couldn't be happier with the results."

Ron turned to Ginny and Harry, who smiled up.

"So, I'd like to propose-"

"It's about time," George whispered as if he was talking about Parvati.

"A toast," Ron said, hearing George and eyeing him, "to Harry and Ginny. Harry you've been like a brother to me ever since you let me sit in the same compartment with you on the Hogwarts Express. And Ginny…well you're my sister."

"That's all I expected you to say, Ron," Ginny muttered so only a few could hear her. Harry chuckled.

"And I love you," Ron said and smiled goofily. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed, raising her glass of fire whisky. Teddy began to raise Harry's when Harry took it gently from him, getting a laugh from the audience.

"To Harry and Ginny," Ron continued. "May the rest of your life together be fantastic and great and adventurous."

And with that, everyone rook a sip of his or her fire whisky. When Ron walked passed Harry and Ginny, he added quietly, "But not too adventurous."

"I won't if you won't, mate," Harry whispered back to him.

"You know I won't," Ron chuckled.

"Then I won't," Harry teased Ron.

Ginny nudged him slightly and muttered, "I'm right here."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, but ended up laughing about it.

"I'm just defending the fact that we're each others now, not anyone else's," slurped Harry after he took another sip of his fire whisky. Then, Ginny caught something out of the corner of her eyes. George was standing up. Harry immediately turned and waved his hand for him to sit down. The other ushers found this funny. Harry smiled and shrugged, then held up his glass briefly and taking another sip, Ginny doing the same thing. They both chuckled to each other after they were done. Then, Harry stood up and held out a hand to Ginny. She took it and then the two of them walked to the dance floor.

Harry placed and hand on her waist, and Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and then they took the other's hand and when the music played, Harry smiled down at her and chuckled a bit. He pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes. Then, they heard a little click on the glass. They both looked in the direction it was coming from, and saw that Neville had banged on it from the main table.

_Oh, Neville_ Harry thought. Others joined him, and finally, the whole tent had irrupted with the sound of a fork on the glass.

Ginny smiled and turned Harry face back to her gently, then, brought his lips to hers. He smiled as she did this. And softly kissed her back. After they unconfined each other, Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder (barely).

"Nice song choice," Harry whispered barely moving his lips as they spun slowly in a circle to "Here I am." Ginny giggled.

The song soon ended and changed to the traditional dance. Ginny and Harry danced to this, and then George and Hermione accompanied them along with Molly and Arthur.

"Oh, look!" Ginny laughed and pointed to Teddy and Victoire dancing together. Harry laughed. Teddy looked ever at him and Harry winked. Teddy's hair turned pink.

After this song ended, one more was played.

"This has to be the most sentimental wedding ever," Harry laughed with Ginny.

_Yeah, yeah cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on, yeah_

Ginny laughed and they started twisting their hips and spinning. It was even more hilarious to see all of her friends and family dancing to this music.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo, gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo, baby lets go_

Molly came over to the two of them and said, "You guys have to get ready to go to your honey moon!"

Ginny looked over at Harry and asked, "What? Where do you plan to take me?"

"You'll see," Harry answered as they two of them walked inside the burrow and up to Ginny's room.

"Ugh you aren't going to tell me? Harry!" Ginny scowled.

"Ginny, you're just going to have to wait and see," Harry answered and took his trunk and began to finish packing his and Ginny's things.

"You packed my stuff?" Ginny growled.

"Well of course I did," replied Harry. "You couldn't pack your own things since you don't know where we're going." Ginny looked bewildered.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in anything you didn't want me to see," Harry whispered. Ginny giggled and play-pushed him.

"…And Hermione helped so it should be okay," Harry assured. Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Harry then sealed the truck and placed it on the floor. Then, the two walked down the steps and out of the house, on the way there, getting a small cup of ice cream.

"What's that for?" Ginny wondered, following him.

"Teddy," Harry replied. "Remember? I promised him ice cream."

Ginny laughed at him as the two walked out of her home.

Everyone cheered as they walked between the crowds and smiled and waved. Teddy was in front of the crowd to the left, so Harry looked down at him and handed him the ice cream with a spoon.

"Share with Victoire," Harry ordered quietly so that only he and Victoire, who was standing next to him. Then, Ginny and Harry walked out to the flying car and grabbed their brooms on the way. Then, they flew off into the dark blue sky, Ginny awaiting what was to come.

*StarStarStar*

"Gin, wake up," Ginny heard a voice whisper in her ear. "Gin!"

Ginny moaned and her eyes fluttered opened. She had been lying against the door of the flying car, apparently sleeping for a long time because it was light outside.

"Mmm," she moaned again. "Harry where are we?"

"We are in…a place you told me you've been wanting to go to for a very long time," Harry replied vaguely. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and sat up.

"Don't you remember?" Harry asked her. "I thought that information would be enough. That and you got to look at all the clothes I packed for the both of us."

"Wait…Harry, you packed warm clothes," Ginny began. "…Are we…Oh, Harry we're in New Zealand!"

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the hotel," Harry muttered as Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay," Ginny sighed, seeming satisfied enough and looked out of the window at the orange sky.

"What time is it?" Ginny wondered.

"5:00," Harry responded. Ginny sighed again and closed her eyes.

"That early? Wow."

"Well, we did fly all the way here," Harry said, sounding a little more reasonable.

"When will we be there?" Ginny questioned.

"In about…now," Harry answered. Ginny's eyes snapped opened and she sat up.

They were landing in back of the hotel in a small space.

"We'll leave everything here for now except our trunk," Harry told her. Ginny nodded and then, the two got out of the invisible car. Harry looked around and then took out his wand, and said some protective charms quickly. Then, he tucked his wand back in his pocket and covered it with his shirt as he and Ginny walked to the around the hotel to the front of it hand in hand. Ginny smiled and opened the thick, glass doors and walked straight up to the counter.

"I assume you're Ginny Weasley," the counter person said. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at her and then looked at Harry who was coming up behind her. "Well, actually Ginny Potter now." This was the first time she heard her new last name used with her first.

"How'd you know that?" Ginny wondered, a smile still on her face. Harry had reached the counter at this time.

"You're husband said that there'd be a ginger girl rushing to the counter once you'd get here," she replied. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations."

Ginny smiled widely.

"Here are your keys, Mrs. Potter," she said and gave the gitty Ginny the keys. Ginny smiled and scurried over to the elevator.

"Thanks, Dana," Harry thanked and walked over to the elevator where Ginny was waiting. It came quickly and the two walked into it and pressed floor 5. Then, Ginny quickly rushed down the hall to room 504 once the elevator had reached the 5th floor.

Ginny inserted the key and then walked into the massive room. She gasped. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe this! There was a living room with a huge television, a piano, and a mini kitchen.

"Ginny," Harry said from behind her. "Welcome to Wellington."

Ginny turned around to him and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. He held her and hugged her back.

"Well, well, well," Harry heard a familiar voice speak that he hadn't for a while. He set Ginny down, and she let go of him, hearing the voice. Harry spun around.

"…Poppy? What are you doing here?" Harry said and went over to him.

"Vacation," Pop answered and held out his arms and pretended to sob. "Now give me a hug!" Harry laughed and hugged his former auror partner.

"Now I see where you're getting your jokes from," Ginny murmured. Harry let go of Pop. Pop didn't let go though. He had closed his eyes and kept on hugging Harry. Since Pop could not see, Harry shook his head and mouthed, "No."

Ginny giggled slightly. Finally, pop let go of him and sighed.

"Wow," he exhaled. "Long time no see. Both of you," he added as Ginny walked up to Harry. She smiled and said, "Hi, Poppy."

"Are you here with anyone?" Harry inquired as Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, OH! I want you to meet someone," he responded and went into the room diagonally across the hall. "Hey, Talon, I want you to meet some people. Janet, come here!"

Harry smiled as Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's Talon and who's Janet?" Ginny wondered.

"Janet is Pop's wife…I think," Harry replied. "And Talon is…"

"This is my son," Poppy introduced as he picked up the little boy who fell into his father's arms.

"Pop why haven't I met him before?" Harry asked as Pop carried him over to Harry and Ginny.

"Well _someone_ didn't owl me like I told them to," Poppy accused Harry.

"Well someone _else_ forgot to tell me where to owl _to_," Harry defended and crossed his arms across his chest.

"…Oh yeah," Pop said. "But even the wedding! Harry, I'm disappointed. I would've wanted to walk down that aisle before you and line up with all the other guys."

"Woops," Harry said and shrugged. Poppy laughed briefly.

"Pop, why'd you want me to come out-" the four heard a voice say from across the hall getting louder as she got closer.

"Oh, well Poppy has certainly told me a lot about you, Harry Potter," Janet said and stood next to Pop. Janet had long, blonde, wavy hair down to about her waist and big, blue eyes just like Harry had seen in a picture Poppy once showed her. Harry smiled and held out a hand.

"And I've heard a lot about you too, Janet," he returned as Janet shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well," Janet smiled. "Oh, and this must be Ginny. From what I can tell, congratulations." She said this as she looked down at what Ginny was wearing.

Ginny smiled and replied, "Thank you very much."

"Well I'm sorry Poppy is keeping you from your honeymoon, as I'm still guessing," Janet apologized. "We'll leave you to your business."

Harry smiled and responded, "Oh, he didn't intrude. It's perfectly fine."

"Well good," Janet said. "It was nice to meet you. I'll be in the room - and it's early morning he should be asleep," she adjoined to Poppy. Poppy nodded in the affirmative and then looked down at his son.

"Wave 'hi,' Tay," Poppy instructed. Talon smiled but hid his face in his dad's shirt briefly. When he looked back up, Poppy picked up one of Talon's hands using his own and waved it at Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled down at him and waved back, which made the youngster smile.

Harry did the same and greeted, "Hi Talon."

A little, "Ah," was the response from the little boy.

"He has his mother's hair and nose," Ginny remarked, "and your eyes."

Pop nodded, "Yes. At least he has one thing of mine."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Poppy did not mean what Ginny thought he meant. Pop noticed this and winked at Harry who just shook his head slowly.

"Well, it was great to see you again," Poppy remarked. "I'll make sure to come by and see you again so you can know where to owl me."

Harry nodded and answered, "Will do. See you later, Pop."

"Bye," Ginny finished right before Harry had closed the door to their suite.

"Oh, Harry, he's so adorable!" Ginny exclaimed before rushing over to their massive bed and falling back on it.

"He is," Harry said and fell back next to her. Ginny kicked off her shoes along with Harry and they turned to face each other.

"…We should invite them over sometime," Ginny murmured. Harry agreed with a grunt and a nod.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned and closed her eyes. "But that is not why we came here."

Harry's head spun to face her slowly, and he smirked. Then, he bent down and kissed her neck softly, slowly moving up to her jaw.

"Mmm," he hummed. "No…it's not."

Ginny smiled sideways slightly while he did this. Eventually, Harry had reached her lips, and pressed them to hers gently. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed a hand on her back, bringing her closer to him. After a few moments, Ginny pushed away and sat up to Harry's disappointment. He followed her and looked at her.

"You know, I think my sense of humor from my dad is kicking into me," Harry concluded. "That's probably where I'm getting it from."

Ginny looked at him and laughed.

Harry then continued, "But don't worry. I'll never be as bad as he was."

"Oh, I know you won't," said Ginny and smirked devilishly. Harry chuckled, knowing that she wasn't referring to him mocking Snape or anything. He scooted closer to her, about to prove her wrong.

"I never did get to tell you how beautiful you look," he whispered in her ear.

"Mhm," Ginny said and stood up. "Too bad I'm not going to anymore."

"And why is that?" Harry wondered as Ginny crept closer to him in between his knees.

"Because it's not going to be on much longer," Ginny said as she softly kissed his head.

"With it on or with it off, you're still amazingly beautiful to me." Ginny giggled and began to loosen Harry's tie as he traced up her back and unzipped her dress. She had his tie off quickly and had thrown it to the side along with his jacket and was now working on his button-up shirt. Harry had finally gotten to the bottom of the zipper, which was when both of them stopped what they were doing for a moment. Ginny quickly stepped out of it and pushed Harry back and hovered over him, kissing him passionately. Harry felt her smooth, bare back as she did this, and quickly flipped her over. She had gotten the buttons to his shirt undone and they both quickly shoved it off of his body. Then, she worked on his dress pants.

Harry moved down fro her mouth to her jaw, neck (where he slightly nipped it), and collarbone. Ginny had gotten the zipper and button undone and pushed them off with her feet, straddling Harry along the way. Once his drawers were off, he placed her leg around his waist again and kissed her lips fervently again.

The last remaining clothes had disappeared quickly, and the night turned into one they would definitely never forget, both telling each other how much they loved each other every so often.

A/N: Hooha! Yes! Another triumph! …did you like it? Hope so! I posted the dresses from Hr/G wedding and'll post the ones for this one too! Next chapter coming soon.


	28. Finally and Mistletoe

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 28

"We went to New Zealand!" Ginny laughed to Hermione, remembering her and Harry's honeymoon five months earlier. "I should've known! It was amazing, though. I don't remember if I told you this, but we saw Poppy, Harry's auror partner, there. He had an adorable two-year-old son. Oh, he was just the perfect combination of both his parents, Hermione…"

Ginny seemed to sink into her thoughts. Hermione didn't want to interrupt, but she wanted to ask her a question.

"…Hey, Gin?" she wondered. Ginny jumped a bit when she said this, seeing as it had been silent for minutes.

"Yeah?" responded Ginny as she turned to Hermione.

"You seem really thoughtful about that," Hermione pointed out.

"About what?"

"The little boy you and Harry saw at New Zealand," Hermione answered.

"Oh, well yeah, I am," Ginny admitted.

"Well, what would you think about having one?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you and Harry are as close as you two can get. I'm not trying to persuade you, but I'm just wondering what you think."

"…Well…you see…I don't think now is the best time, honestly," confessed Ginny. "I feel like we together have so much more to do." Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip, trying for it to be unnoticeable.

Ginny noticed.

"…Wait, Hermione," she began, "why'd you bring it up in the first place?"

"Err…because I was just wondering what you thought and what your preferences were," she answered quickly and got up from the couch rapidly. Ginny raced in front of her as she began to go up the stairs to her and George's new house and stopped her.

" 'What my preferences were'?" Ginny repeated while her eyebrows inclined. "Hermione something's going on? What is it? You can tell me."

Hermione looked away from Ginny's stare hesitantly for a second, then turned back and whispered, "Ipregejrhgkdg."

"…What?" Ginny asked and leaned forward a little more, tilting her ear towards Hermione.

"…I'm pregnant," Hermione muttered and closed her eyes as she did. She squinted to see what Ginny's reaction would be. Ginny was standing in front of her, shocked out of her mind.

"You're…you're pregggggggg," Ginny slurred. Then, a smile spread out all along her face as she looked at Hermione with dazzling eyes.

"Hermione! This is great!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged Hermione tightly.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"Only about a week," answered Hermione, pleased with Ginny's response.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Ginny asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes, it's perfectly healthy," Hermione replied and smiled. This made Ginny smile.

"Do you know what it is?" Ginny inquired.

"I'm not going to tell George yet, because I don't know what he'll say-" Hermione started.

"You haven't told George?" Ginny intervened, the smile off her face. "Hermione, he's the father-…He is the father, right?"

Hermione giggled and responded, "Yes, of course he is," as she nodded her head.

"But I just don't know how he'll take it," she continued. "I don't want him to worry or obsess…but promise me you won't tell anybody besides Harry. I already know you're going to tell Harry."

Ginny chuckled and nodded, "I promise I won't tell anybody. But you better step it up and tell George fast or I'll start giving hints!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked passed Ginny up to her bedroom. At the top of the first level, she said, "Oh, and it's a boy."

*StarStarStar*

"This one looks okay," Harry said to Ginny as they carried their brooms to the next open house. Ginny nodded and they walked inside and looked around. After a while, they came to a conclusion that this wasn't the one. While they were up in the air, Ginny looked over at Harry and said, "Okay, this might be a crazy idea, but I was wondering if you wanted to look for one in Godric's Hollow."

Harry looked over at her, and didn't say a thing for a few minutes, but when he did, he nodded and replied, "Lets give it a shot."

They flew to Godric's Hollow and landed in front of a house that Ginny had looked at before she had come there with Harry.

Harry dismounted his broom and looked at the house, an expression hidden in his face. Ginny walked up slowly behind him until she was standing beside him. She, too, stared at the little flat along with him.

"…I like it," Harry confessed quietly to her. She looked up at him and smiled faintly, assuming he'd act the way he was.

"Lets have a look, then," Ginny mumbled, and took Harry's hand as the two walked in a slow cadence up the walkway and the three steps.

Ginny then twisted the knob slowly, and pushed the door open, letting it open all of the way when she had pushed it gently half of the way. She and Harry stood breathing deeply at the view of the front interior house. After what seemed like eternity gazing at it, Harry took a deep breath and walked forward until he was in the living room around the corner. Ginny was amazed he took the first step, and then she joined him, getting there slowly.

"Everything here just makes me feel…" Harry began, trying to find the right word. Ginny looked up at him as he did, wondering what was going on in his head.

"…Home."

At this, she smiled and hugged him tightly, which made him smile and hug her back.

"That's great, Harry, because I really like this one so far," laughed Ginny after she let go of him. Harry nodded and agreed with her,

"Let's see the rest!" she exclaimed and ran all around the house with Harry following her.

The rest of the tour around the house was filled with comments like, "This is wonderful!" "Oh that's nice…" and, "That could be fantastic!"

After another hour of looking through the house, the two went to the man Ginny had searched that was selling this house and offered him a little over his price, so he said that they would move in next week.

"That's terrific news, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny entered her house again.

"Well…not as good as yours," Ginny protested and smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and by the way, she didn't tell me until early today," Harry said as he hugged his best friend. "I'm so happy for you, Mione."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione murmured and hugged him as well.

"What news?" George questioned as he entered the living room.

Ginny and Harry's eyes then turned to Hermione, and they stared at her with disbelief.

"I'll tell you once they get going," Hermione informed her husband after he sat down on the couch next to the spot she had previously been sitting at.

"Um…all right," George agreed and furrowed his eyebrows. Ginny then pulled on Hermione's shirt so that no one could hear what he or she was saying except each other.

"You haven't told him yet? Hermione it's been a…week," Ginny finished, realizing it hadn't been that long.

"I was going to tell him tonight anyways, and I've found out enough, anyways," replied Hermione. "I will tell him tonight."

Ginny exhaled loudly and nodded to Hermione. Then, she said her goodbyes to George and Hermione as well as Harry did. Then, the two mounted their broom and flew off to the burrow where they'd be staying for only one more week.

*StarStarStar*

Harry and Ginny again watched Teddy. They were, again, at Florean's Fortescu.

Teddy had finished his ice cream rapidly. Harry and Ginny didn't get any ice cream today.

"I'm done," Teddy stated, his talking improving much since Harry and Ginny had seen him last.

"Okay," Harry said and stood up. "I guess it's time to go, then."

Ginny agreed and Teddy slid off of his chair and held hands with Ginny as they exited the ice cream parlor. As the three of them did, though, Harry stopped right in front of the door where he saw someone in front of Portage's Cauldron Shop.

"Harry what is it?" Ginny wondered and looked back at him in the crowd of people.

Harry didn't move his eyes, but just said, "Go back to the burrow now-"

But a green light had stopped him from talking as he dodged it.

"Go now!" Harry yelled over the massive roars and cries of the other citizens. Ginny then picked up Teddy and ran towards and passed Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

"What's wrong?" Teddy wondered in Ginny's ear.

"Harry just has some work to do," Ginny responded. "But don't make a sound. They could be tracking us too."

Teddy looked up at Ginny with a worried expression on his face and hugged closer to her. She rubbed small circles on his back trying to comfort him, although, they were a bit shaky since she kept looking back and seeing red, blue and green flashes erupt from the middle of Hogsmede. But suddenly, it stopped. Ginny looked back to see that the people had calmed down again, and were pretty much back to their normal selves.

"Okay, Teddy," she panted. "I think everything's okay now."

"Oh is it?" she heard a sinister voice say form behind her between Eeylop's Owl Emporium and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Ginny jumped and turned around, holding on tightly to a shaking Teddy.

"So…I hear you and Potter are officially wed," Yaxely sneered and stepped closer to her, but not far enough for people to see him. "Congratulations."

"Let them be, Yaxely," Ginny and Teddy heard Harry as he stepped in front of them.

"Oh, but why? If I have them, I have you." Yaxely pointed his wand up at Ginny and Teddy. Teddy's breathing became increasingly fast and uneven and he held onto Ginny more tightly.

Harry crunched his teeth together as he spoke this. Then, Yaxely flicked his wand. The next thing that took place happened so fast. Ginny was in shock.

Harry had blocked the light with his hand. It seemed to have absorbed the light. But then he flicked his hand down so that the light bounced onto the ground and disappeared. Instantly after that, had stunned Yaxely right before Kingsley and Ron had come with their wands pointed at him on the ground. Ginny stood there with her eyes wide as they apparated with Yaxely without saying a word to Harry.

After a few moments of breathing deeply, Harry looked at Ginny. Her expression hadn't changed at all.

"I just found out I could do that…" Harry began to explain.

"Just now?" Ginny mumbled, hardly moving her lips. Harry nodded his head.

"You could've really injured yourself," Ginny said, but she didn't look mad.

"But I didn't," Harry stopped her, knowing what she was going to say. "And even if I did, you two still would've been unharmed."

"I would've been harmed knowing that you risked your life to save us," Ginny disagreed. "Your _life_, Harry."

She couldn't help it, but a small tear ran down her cheek. Harry knew she wasn't mad, she was just in shock that that could've been the last time she saw him.

"Come here," Harry whispered to her and brought her into a nice hug. She hugged him back and sighed.

"Harry saved our lives, Ginny," Teddy whispered. "Don't be sad." He hugged her too.

"I'm not sad, Teddy," Ginny responded and let go of Harry. "I'm just glad he's alive."

Then, she smiled softly down at him and the three hugged again and walked down the street of Diagon Alley.

"What's going to happen to Yaxely?" Ginny wondered. Harry didn't answer. And when he didn't, she knew the answer would be execution.

*StarStarStar*

Ginny was on a chair, reaching up to the ceiling placing a small mistletoe there. When she heard the door click open, she stepped off the chair and quickly placed it back where it was then hastily sat down at the kitchen table, grabbing the newspaper as she did. Then, Harry walked into the flat.

"How was the party at work?" Ginny called to him as he closed the door, took off his cape, wiped the snow out of his hair.

"Fine," he responded. "But nothing much."

Ginny hummed a reply.

"How was your day?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down in the seat next to hers.

"It was good," she replied. "I'm sorry you had to miss going over to Hermione and George's after we were at mum and dad's. It was fun."

"Yeah, me too," Harry answered and put his head on his hand.

"You tired?" Ginny questioned with a small smile.

"It is late," he sighed and looked at his watch. It read 23:00.

"Oh, wow, it is late," Ginny adjoined, also looking at his watch.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed," Harry said and got up with Ginny pursuing him too.

She stopped him when he was in the spot she wanted him and said, "Did you have a good day?"

Harry nodded and replied, "I'm just exhausted."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling, Harry following her gaze.

He pointed his finger up and opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny just giggled and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her back gently.

After they released, she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

He smiled and replied, "Merry Christmas."

A/N: I was going to post this yesterday…but I got a wee bit busy… ;)… SO how'd you like it? haHA! The evil is over! Yaxely is gone! Mwahhah! Next chapter should be coming soon!


	29. Babies!

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 29

"You haven't forgotten it, have you?" Ginny asked and they were up in the air on their brooms.

Harry nodded and said, "I have it."

The two finally reached their destination and got off of their brooms quickly and ran through the doors, down the hall, and into a small room.

They both smiled immensely as they saw Hermione in the hospital bed with a little baby in her arms born on July 14.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as George waved for them to come in with a grin on his face.

Harry and Ginny walked forward up to the hospital bed.

"Meet Mr. Fred Gideon Weasley," George introduced his son. Harry and Ginny smiled down at the infant and the infant looked up at them. He stared at them with his deep brown eyes just like his mother's. He quickly turned back to his mum and began to squirm a bit.

"Who has been here so far?" Ginny wondered to the new parents.

"You are the second," Hermione replied. "Molly and Arthur came in an hour ago or so."

"We have something for you," Harry said to Hermione and George. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a blanket that had a bunch of silly, simple spells written all over it. Hermione smiled and took it, then placed it around her son. Her smile grew as he sank into it and his eyelids fluttered to a close.

"He'll probably fall into a complete sleep soon," Hermione answered.

"Oh, than we'll just be on our way," Ginny said, Hermione about to protest, but Ginny just shook her head. Then she hugged her big brother.

"Congratulations," she said to both of them and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

Then, Harry did the same thing, except he gave George a big man-hug.

Afterwards, the two left them alone in the wizarding hospital, and flew up into the air and all the way back to their flat.

*StarStarStar*

More years passed, and Harry was now 24.

Ginny was resting against his chest in their bed up in their room. He was breathing evenly and deeply in a nice rhythm. She smiled as she began to wake up.

"Mmm," she hummed at a soft, warm hand on her bare back moving in a slow circle.

She turned her head a little to see him. His eyes were closed, but he was definitely awake. She just placed her head back on his chest and smiled softly up at him.

Yeah. Last night was a pretty great night.

*StarStarStar*

Ginny was in her bedroom with her eyes tightly shut. Harry walked in and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his watch that read 14:00. She had been like this for a while: sleeping a lot of the day, sometimes missing her team practices with the Hollyhead Harpies (which he was so proud of her for getting onto), and sometimes arguments broke out between them. Harry did know what was going on, and this worried him.

He didn't want to wake her…but he felt he had to find out what was causing all of this insecurity.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it gently, trying not to make it move. Then, he took a deep breath and pressed his arm to her shoulder and shook it gently.

"Gin," he whispered. "Gin… Gin?"

She woke up after the third "Gin" and rubbed her eyes briefly, before they came into focus.

"Harry? Oh," she replied and placed her head back on her pillow. "What time is it?"

"14:00," Harry replied.

Ginny's eyes widened and frowned and said, "I'm sorry."

"…Ginny," Harry began. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" was her response.

"I mean all of the sleeping in, missing team practices, and sometimes fighting," he clarified. She sighed and nodded to herself, then sat up.

"Alright," she said. "It's time for an explanation." She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

After she didn't continue, Harry inquired, "What is it?"

"It's just that…" she began. "Well Harry's I found out-well, I…" she took a deep breath and then sighed out. "I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"…OH MY MERLIN, GINNY, THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING, INCREDIBLE, SPECTACULAR THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WHAT'LL THE OTHERS THINK OH, THIS IS GREAT DO YOU KNOW WHICH IT IS: A BOY OR A GIRL-WAIT DON'T TELL ME I LOVE SO YOU MUCH THIS IS JUST TERRIFIC OH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING OH…MERLIN."

And rapidly after that whole exclamation, Harry fell down onto Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny smiled at his reaction and kissed the back of his neck.

"Well I'm glad you took it so well," Ginny muttered. "That's why I didn't tell you - because I was afraid that you'd take it the wrong way."

"I could never take it the wrong way," Harry answered and let go of her, looking into her eyes.

"Well good," she said and smiled, then kissed him softly, he returning it.

*StarStarStar*

After nine months of being called "Big-Belly" by George, Ginny finally needed to go to the hospital. Harry was nervous, and was holding onto Ginny's had the whole time. He did not know what gender it was yet because he told Ginny early on that he wanted to find out the old-fashioned way.

So an hour or two passed since Ginny was in labor, and she had birthed a beautiful baby boy.

"What should we name him?" Harry asked three hours after the birth and after he and Ginny had gotten at least a half-an-hour of shut-eye. The nurse had gone to give them some sleep and time together.

"Hmm…" Ginny hummed and looked down at the baby in her arms. He hadn't moved from that spot ever since she gave birth to him, Ginny finding out that she didn't want to ever let go of him. He fell asleep a little earlier than the two new parents and had been asleep ever since. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we could name it after someone," Harry suggested. "What about someone on your side of the family? Billius?"

Harry smiled, knowing that she'd laugh at that. Then she shook her head.

"…James," Ginny stated after she stopped laughing for the most part. Harry looked up at her and a small smile appeared on his face.

"…I like that," he replied and kissed the top of her head. He was glad he had someone like Ginny to remind and comfort him about the important and sentimental things in his life.

"Me too," Ginny said and looked down at her newly born son. Harry copied her.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry concluded. Ginny nodded, liking the middle name as well and watched as her little boy squirmed a bit, stretched as far as his new body would allow him, and opened his eyes to show them being light brown just like his mother's.

*StarStarStar*

The next day, Hermione and George came into the hospital and gave James a present that was a little quidditch toy broomstick…just like the one Harry had seen seven years ago when he, Hermione, and Ron had escaped to Grimmauld Place. The picture was of his mum, dad, and him as a toddler on a broom being chased around. The picture was ripped, though because Snape had torn off the part of his mother.

"For when he gets older," Hermione explained. Harry hugged her and George and thanked them for the gift.

"Oh, he's adorable," Hermione commented as Ginny handed her baby to her. She held him in her arms and rocked him back and forth a bit.

"Who that, dada?" the just over 2-years-old toddler George was holding hands with asked.

"That's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's new baby," George said and picked his son up. Fred faced the new baby and looked at him with wonder, and then smiled.

"He's your new cousin," George told his child, " named James."

"Hi, James," Fred told the little baby barely awake in Hermione's comfortable arms.

"You want to hold him?" Hermione asked her husband.

"No!" Harry and Ginny both said simultaneously. George set chuckled and set Fred down on the ground again, where he hugged his father's leg.

"Come on, guys," George began. "When it comes to little guys like these, I'm serious."

George took James from Hermione's arms (tension immediately filled the room), and then he gasped and pretended to loose his grip, which caused everyone in the room to inhale sharply (with a belayed gasp from Fred who did what everyone else was doing). George laughed and began to sway with the baby in his arms.

"George," Ginny started, "when it comes to 'little guys like these', you're never serious." George shrugged and looked down at Fred.

"Then how'd this come to be so cunning?" George wondered. Ginny rolled her eyes. George then gave James (who got wide-eyed when George pretended to drop him, but then smiled as much as he could) back to Ginny.

"And he liked it," George defended. "He got all wide-eyed and smiley after I did."

Hermione sighed and took Fred's hand and announced, "Well, we should be on our way. I'm so happy for you! Fred, go give Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry a hug."

Fred obeyed his mother and then returned to her after she kissed and hugged the both of them. Then, all of them left the hospital room.

Almost right after, Ron came in with Parvati. Ron man-hugged Harry tightly and then kissed Ginny's cheek.

"He's amazing," Parvati and Ron said together as Parvati hugged the two of them and as Ron looked don at his new nephew.

Harry nodded and replied, "He is, isn't he."

"What's his name?" Parvati wondered and wrapped her hands around her husband who she married one year ago.

"James," Ginny replied while looking down at her child. "James Sirius Potter."

Ron smiled at the choice of name.

"Well, I have to hurry off to work," Parvati told the three of them. "He's beautiful. Then, she kissed Ron quickly on the cheek and once she was out of the room, she apparated away.

"Hey, Ron," Harry began, "I want to tell you something."

"What is it, mate?" Ron wondered.

"Well, I just wanted you to know…Ginny and I are making you his godfather."

Ginny smiled softly up at Harry and Ron.

"…Really?" Ron questioned. Harry nodded.

"Whoa…thanks, mate," Ron answered and hugged Harry again.

"I have to be on my way, though, too," Ron said after he let go of Harry. "I'm so glad I got to see you."

He began to walk out of the room when he stopped and said, "OH! Wait I have something for you."

And with that, he took out a stick of chocolate wrapped in clear plastic that said, "It's a boy!" and then he scurried out of the door.

Harry and Ginny laughed at this, and Ginny said, "Of course it's food."

A/N: Yay! Two "little guys" born in one chapter! News: I have come to a conclusion that this story will be coming to an end soon…probably within the next few chapters. It's been a great ride and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have! Hope you liked it this chapter! Next chapter coming soon!


	30. The Next Two Potters

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 30

"Daaaaaaaaaa," Little James drawled as Harry stood up from the floor and headed into the kitchen. Harry stopped suddenly, thinking he was going to say his first word.

He didn't.

When Harry saw that he wasn't going to say anything, he went into the kitchen to get a small bottle of milk. Ginny wasn't home at the moment. She was at a team meeting even though she was eight months pregnant.

"Here you go, Jamesie," Harry said as he sat down on the floor next to James. "Do you want some?"

James reached his hands up towards it as a reply, so Harry lifted him into his lap and poured some of the liquid into his mouth. Then, after James had finished, he burped him. This only took a few moments. He didn't spit up like he used to over his father's shoulder (Ginny would laugh at this) anymore. Then, the two heard the door click open. Both of their heads turned to it and they found Ginny's mom walking in through the door.

"Mum!" Jamesie cheered. Ginny abruptly stopped taking the key out of the door and Harry froze where he was and looked at James.

"What's that sweetheart?" Ginny broke the silence and walked over to her son.

"Mum!" James repeated and pointed to her.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ginny said and smiled widely and sat down in front of him and Harry.

"Good job!" Harry said in a mildly funny voice. James turned to him and smiled.

"High-five!" Harry said and held his hand before James. James tapped his own hand on his dad's and laughed once. Ginny laughed at this, and then took Jamesie in her arms and kissed his forehead, which provoked him to say, "Mum!"

Ginny and Harry both laughed at this as their smiles grew.

"Ginny is home?" all of them heard another voice say. He was coming down the hallway and then walked over to Harry and plopped down in Harry's lap.

"Yup," Harry answered to Teddy. Teddy had his eyes closed (he had just waken up from his nap), but then he opened them and looked at James.

James saw this and pointed at Ginny then said, "Mum."

"Yeah, that's your mum," Teddy replied and then closed his eyes and let his head fall back into Harry's lap.

"How was that nap, Ted?" Harry wondered as Teddy pretended to be snoring.

"I don't know," was Teddy's reply. "When is Gramma goanna be here-"

A knock on the door interrupted Teddy's sentence.

Harry then lifted Teddy off of his lap, set him on the floor, and then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Andromeda," Harry welcomed as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello, Harry," Andromeda responded and walked into the flat.

"Come along now, Teddy," she continued to her grandson. "It's getting late." Teddy then got up and walked over to her and took her hand.

"Thank you for watching him so much," she said to Harry and Ginny.

Harry smiled and answered, "No problem, drop him off anytime."

Andromeda smiled and then to Ginny she added, "And congratulations! I hear you're on your eighth month!"

"Yes I am," Ginny agreed. "And, yes, bring Teddy over anytime. We all love to have him here."

Andromeda smiled and then exited the house with Teddy holding onto her hand. Then, after the two were out of the door, Harry shut it and joined Ginny on the floor with James again.

"How'd the quidditch meeting go?" he wondered.

"Oh, fine," she replied. "Nothing much really. It was just the plan for the next season. The next game isn't for another two months, though. They said they could really use their chaser, too."

"You bet they did," Harry responded. "I've seen the other backup chasers play. You're the best they've got."

Ginny smiled slightly at this, and then she stood up taking James with her.

"I think I'll head off to bed after I put this one down," she sighed and began to head off to bed.

"Gin, wait," Harry stopped her. She turned around.

"You've had a long day, let me," he put in. She smiled thankfully and handed Jamesie to him. Then, she walked off to her bedroom.

"Mum," James muttered after she had entered the room.

"It's going to be tuff getting you to sleep tonight," Harry whispered looking down at his wide-awake son. Afterwards, they entered James's room and sat down in the rocking chair. Rocking back and forth in the chair only a few times made Harry tired.

"Good job," Harry whispered down at his barely awake son. "You said your first word today."

James took a deep breath and was soon asleep in his father's arms. Harry rocked for a few more minutes just to make sure he was asleep. After he knew he was, he stood up slowly and placed James in his crib softly. Then, he tiptoed out of the room and closed the door three quarters of the way, turning the hallway light of next.

He then joined Ginny quickly and rested his head on the pillow next to hers, laying down facing her and wrapping his arms around her.

*StarStarStar*

"James stay here, your mum and dad will be able to see you soon," Ron ordered his godson as he picked him up. James had been looking in the small window of where Ginny had disappeared on the gurney with Harry right beside it.

"Mum?" James looked up at Ron. He nodded.

The next two hours were hectic for James. Different people had to keep switching off watching him, and he was confused.

Finally, the nurse walked in and said, "You're free to come in."

Ron and James were the only two left in the hospital, waiting for the nurse to come out and say those exact words.

Ron and Jamesie then entered the room where Ginny was sleeping still, breathing deeply. In the mini bed beside the one she was in, a tiny boy no bigger than James on the day of his birth was laying in it. Ron smiled down at him.

"Look, James," Ron whispered so that he wouldn't wake Ginny. "That's your new brother."

Harry had been in the hall, getting a drink from a fountain. He smiled seeing Ron and James in the room. He walked to them.

"Oh, hey, mate," Ron whispered and gave James to him. Harry took him without question and held him with one arm so that his other son could take his pinky finger. His eyes were barely open, but he saw green behind the lids. This made him smile.

"Have you and Ginny discussed a name?" Ron inquired. Harry shook his head and then looked back at Ron.

"Hmm," hummed Ron. "He seems difficult to name…He looks a bit like you."

Harry noticed this as well, and then he turned to James, who pressed his head to his father's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck loosely, barely touching the other hand.

"Harry Jr.!" Ron exclaimed quietly. Harry's shoulders bobbed up and down as he laughed and shook his head.

"No, no, no, no," he disagreed. "I'll have to think about this one…but I want Ginny to be awake when we name him."

"We could name him now," they heard Ginny mumbled from behind them. Harry let his pinky slip gently from his son's grasp and walked over to Ginny and kissed her forehead. Then, she reached her arms out for James. He gave him to her and then walked back over to Ron beside his son that was only hours old.

"Thank you for watching James, Ron," Ginny breathed as James fell back to lie next to her. She wrapped a hand around him.

"No problem," Ron returned and yawned widely.

"Why don't you head home, Ron," Harry advised.

"Yeah, I probably should," he exhaled and headed towards the door.

"Congratulations," he finished, and then he exited the room followed by the hospital.

Harry turned back to Ginny.

"Okay, you guys can hold him if you choose, and you can just buzz me in when you are going to go to bed," the nurse said and walked out of the room. Harry looked up at Ginny.

"Well go on," she breathed to him. He smiled faintly and then looked down at the little baby in the little bed. He lifted him up with the blanket around him and found that he was small enough for him to hold his head and the rest of his body would rest on his arm up to his inside elbow. Ginny giggled at this while she gently stroked James's (who was hardly awake) belly.

Then, Harry cradled his newborn child.

"He does look like you, you know," Ginny supported. "Especially your eyes. He looked at me straight in the face after he was out and his eyes widened so much I thought they were going to pop out."

Harry laughed and the baby in his arms let out a little, "Ah," which was basically a short crack in his throat.

"Do you have ay ideas?" Ginny asked, referring to her new boy's name.

Just then, James was asleep and he rolled over, now facing his mother and spoke softly, "Al…"

Harry thought about this, and finished in his mind, "-bus."

Ginny looked up at her husband.

"Al…bus," Harry spoke quietly. Ginny tilted her head to one side, considering this.

"Albus," Harry put together. "Albus Severus."

Ginny thought about this for a while and placed her head on her hand (she had been perched up leaning on her elbow).

After a few moments more of the both thinking about this, Ginny concluded, "Albus Severus Potter it is."

She knew she'd get a smile from Harry as he looked down at his now sleeping son. She smiled along with him.

"Goodnight Albus."

*StarStarStar*

The following day, Ron and Parvati, Hermione and George with Fred, Molly and Arthur, and even Luna came by to see the newborn. They were interested with the choice of name, but they all seemed to like it. Another day passed, and Ginny was back at home.

"Goodnight, darling," she whispered to James as she placed him in his crib. Then, she softly closed the door and walked inaudibly to her room where Harry was placing Albus in his small bed beside his and Ginny's.

"How long did it take you?" Ginny wondered as she walked back over to him. He shrugged.

"A long time though," he whispered, "so shh!"

Ginny laughed quietly as he did this and got under the covers. Harry copied her. Then the two fell asleep with Ginny's head against Harry's chest.

*StarStarStar*

"Givvit to me!" James ordered Albus as Albus rolled the toy quaffle around him. Albus shook his head.

"Dad!" James projected in the house. Harry came out of the kitchen with a butterbear in hand and looked down at his oldest child with raised eyebrows.

"Can I have some?" James wondered looking at the drink Harry was holding, but was immediately answered with Harry saying, "No."

James pouted.

"What did you call me for?" he wondered and placed the butterbear down on the kitchen table out of the two kids' reach. Then, he walked over to his two sons and sat down next to them.

"He took my quaffle!" James accused and pointed a finger at Albus as his eyebrows inclined.

"James, I've told you not to point fingers," Harry began and after James lowered his hand, he turned to his youngest and said, "Al, give it back."

Al pouted and stopped moving the quaffle, and then he picked it up and handed it to James. James smiled and took the quaffle briefly, but then lost interest in it and placed it aside.

"Well if you're not going to use it, why can't he?" Harry wondered and crossed his arms.

"It's mine!" Jamesie protested.

"You should share," Harry said. "But we don't have time now. Come on, we have to make it in time to see Mummy play."

And with that, Harry stood up and took Al with him, as James walked over to the small table his height and drank a sip of milk. Then, the three entered the Potter's flying car and flew off to the Hollyhead Harpies quidditch field.

The field was huge. James had been to a few other games, but this was Albus's first.

The Hollyheads had triumphed once again! It went on for only an hour or so, but the seeker had to search all over the pitch and around it to find the snitch. James was focused on that player the most. Albus had been smiling during almost all of the game, looking at his mum and at the keeper from time to time.

After the game had ended and most of the arena had left and flew away in their cars, Harry, James, and Albus went to Ginny. When James saw her in her quidditch outfit coming from the pitch, James smiled and ran to her. She smiled back and picked up her son, hugging him tightly.

"You won!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't have defeated all of those bludgers if I didn't know you were there, though!" she said and rubbed a hand through his dark hair. Then, she placed him back on the ground, joined hands, and walked back to Harry and Albus.

"You did amazing," Harry said and kissed her cheek. "For a moment there I thought that bludger really had you when it got hit right towards your back."

"Well, I'm still alive," she sighed. Harry smiled and nodded. Then, she looked down at Albus.

"How're you doing, Al?" she wondered as he was placed in her arms.

"Nnn," he hummed and opened his mouth.

Ginny chuckled and replied, "Well that's good," to Al's unclear response.

Harry laughed once and then, the four Potters walked back to their flying car.

*StarStarStar*

"Did you call me?" Ginny asked from the kitchen into the family room.

"Yeah, come here!" Harry called back to her. Ginny rushed into the family room where everyone else was. James was on the couch, staring at Harry who was holding his hands up for Al to balance on. Ginny gasped and smiled, then, with a flick of her wand, a camera appeared in her hands. She then rushed over and sat down next to Harry.

"Come on, Al…" he said, "come on… You can do it."

Albus said, "Dad," and then, Harry lowered his hands. Albus continued to stand. Ginny smiled and raised the camera.

"Come on, take a step!" she urged Albus. "Go on!"

And instead of toppling over like he had before, Al did take a step. Ginny had gotten all of this. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny who had pointed the camera at him briefly.

"Yes!" he whispered. "What about another one?"

Al took his other foot, and he slowly brought it in front of his other…then he fell.

It didn't matter. He still walked.

Harry and Ginny hugged each other tightly after Ginny had turned the camera off.

Then, Harry turned Albus to them and said, "Good job, Al!"

James clapped and got off the couch and hugged his little brother from behind. Ginny had gotten this on her camera too.

"Dad," Al said. "Me walk."

Harry nodded and answered, "Yes. Yes you did, Al."

"I'm going to owl this to mum and dad," Ginny said to Harry. He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of Albus.

"I can already walk, dad, see?" James said and stood up and walked circles around him and Albus.

"Yes, I know," Harry said, at first not paying that much attention to him, but then paying much attention to him once James didn't stop.

"Don't show off, Jamesie," Harry told him. "I know you can walk, and very well, too. And I'm proud of you for that. But these were Al's first steps, so don't hog all the attention."

"Okay," James said, understanding his father and sitting down beside him and looking at Albus.

*StarStarStar*

"Mum? What mum?" Albus wondered to Harry as he picked him up and held James's hand in another. They were walking up the sidewalk to a house.

"Mum's going to the hospital," Harry told his children.

"Why?" James wondered.

"She's about to have a baby," Harry responded again. James looked up at his father, knowing what he meant, but Albus just looked perplexed. When Harry noticed this, he said, "She's going to have another baby; another family member. You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"You don't know yet?" James wondered. Harry shook his head.

"But now, you guys have to do what Uncle Ron and Aunt Pavarti say," Harry ordered them. "Mum and I'll see you guys when you come to the hospital."

The two boys nodded as he set Albus down next to his older brother. Then, Harry knocked on the door. It opened right after he knocked the third time.

"We'll see you guys at the hospital," Harry said to Parvati. "Thank you so much, but I'm really in a hurry."

"Don't mention it," she returned. "We'll be there tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded and walked back to the car in the night then opened the door. Soon after, he road away to the hospital with Ginny in the passenger seat.

*StarStarStar*

"Come on, guys," Parvati said and led James who was followed by Ron and Albus down the hospital floor.

Then, they appeared outside of the room Ginny was in. It was 8:00 in the morning.

"Is mum in there?" Albus asked his aunt and uncle. They both nodded in response.

"Yes," Ron affixed. He and Parvati could see the end of the bed and the nurse walking back and forth from the opposite wall that had a lot of supplies on it back to the bed. They also saw Harry, asleep in a chair against the wall next to the bed. The nurse saw Ron and Parvati looking through the window and shook her head, but then Ron and Parvati picked up James and Albus (plus smiled in a cheesy was), and the nurse allowed them to come in. Harry woke the sound of the door opening and closing, and saw the four of them enter the room.

He walked over to both of them, and picked up James so that he could see his new sibling. Ron was already holding Albus. Then, they gathered around Ginny's bed (Ginny was sleeping) and looked at the mini bed and the baby in it.

"Don't stay too long," the nurse warned and walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Albus wondered and scrunched his nose. Harry laughed at this.

"That's your new sister," Harry replied to his now middle child.

"She looks like Ginny," Parvati commented. "A lot."

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "That's one of the first things I noticed."

Ginny had given birth to their daughter last night about an hour after they had gotten to the hospital. It was rushed, because it had come so suddenly. Harry and Ginny's new daughter was about three weeks early, and was a bit smaller than how Albus had been when he was born.

"She's been sleeping almost all night," Harry said, "which is a first because usually she wakes up every hour or hour and a half."

"Well I don't blame her," Parvati said. "She was pregnant with two sons to deal with right before she went into labor."

Ron then set Al down, and he went over to the bed his mum was sleeping soundly in. He tried to climb up, but didn't succeed. He actually fell down a couple of times. Harry saw this and picked him up with the hand that wasn't holding James. After Al was on the bed, he tapped Ginny, and even pushed her a little bit, saying, "Mum? Mummy…"

Ginny's eyes flickered open. She saw two bright green eyes right in front of her, and she giggled.

"Hey, Al," she sighed. He lay down next to her and hugged her. She hugged her too. Then, James squirmed. Harry noticed this and Harry let him down. James then ran over to his mother's bed and climbed on, having some trouble, but not much. Then, he too hugged his mum.

"Hi, Jamesie," she whispered and tapped his back with her hand. "Did you see your sister yet?"

James nodded in response.

"Did you, Al?" she asked and looked over at her other son. Al nodded as well.

"She's so small isn't she?" Ginny said and smiled at her two oldest children. Harry smiled at her. Even after she had just given birth, she was the best mum.

*StarStarStar*

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispered as she held the little baby in her arms. "Does she have a name yet?"

Ginny shook her head.

"This one's hard," she said. "I've been thinking, but none of them seem exactly right."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said as she looked at the little girl.

"Me too," George agreed. "Her face says 'Harper' but her eyes roar like a tiger and say 'Ava.'"

Ginny looked up at George with furrowed eyebrows. After George had looked up at her, she shook her head.

"No…" she said.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"He went down to the cafeteria to get some dinner for Al and James," Ginny replied.

"You've gotten enough sleep haven't you?" Hermione asked and looked up from the little baby in her arms briefly.

"I slept all night last night," Ginny told her. Hermione nodded, telling her silently that that was good.

"You still look a bit tired," Hermione added.

"Well of course you're tired," George said. "She's had three babies in the passed four years."

"Speaking of babies…" Ginny started. "Where's Fred?"

"With Harry, James, and Al," George replied. Hermione looked at him.

"And when were you planning to tell me this?"

"I wasn't, actually," George said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Then, the door opened and three kids walked in gripping packages. James and Al sat down on the ground and opened them while Fred walked up to Ginny.

"Hi Aunt Ginny," he said and hugged her. She returned it and smiled.

"Hi Freddy," she said. Then, Harry walked over to Ginny and planted a kiss on her lips. Fred closed his eyes.

"You doing alright?" Harry wondered. Ginny nodded.

"I brought you an apple," he adjoined.

Ginny smiled softly and replied, "I'll eat it later."

He nodded and placed it on the tray at the end of her bed. Then, he walked over to the three kids on the ground and said, "Eat that on the table, guys," and picked up James's and Al's dinners and placed them on the table. Then, he picked up Al and placed him in a chair. Fred followed them and sat down next to James.

"Thanks for getting him dinner," Hermione thanked Harry as she handed George the baby girl.

"No problem," he said. "He's getting tall."

Hermione nodded and looked at her ginger-haired son.

"So I hear you haven't found a name," Hermione commented. Harry nodded.

"Mhm," he agreed. "Tough one to name."

"You should've heard George's theory," Hermione whispered to him so the no one else could hear.

Harry laughed and said, "Don't count on it."

Hermione found this funny.

Then, George gave the infant to Harry and then walked over to Fred.

"Come on, Freddy," he said. "We should start heading home so that Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Jamesie, and Al can get some sleep. It's getting passed your bedtime too."

Fred stood from his chair and nodded. Then, he walked over to Harry and said, "Thank you for the dinner."

Harry nodded and squatted so that he could hug his nephew.

Then, Fred walked over to Ginny and told her, "I have a new cousin now!"

"Yes you do," she said and smiled. "Have a good night sleep, Fred."

"Thanks," he replied after hugging her. He went over to his mum and took her hand after this.

"Goodbye," she said to the Potter family of five. George also bid everyone a goodnight and then, closed the door behind him after he, Hermione, and Fred had exited the room Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and the unnamed daughter occupied.

"So…" Ginny began. "What should we name her?"

Harry exhaled and shrugged, and then he walked over to the bedside. When he got there, he looked at his two sons eating at the table (Albus eating the easy to swallow stuff which, in this case, was applesauce). He looked at James.

_James_ Harry thought. _James…_

"What about Lily?" Harry suggested. Ginny looked up at him and nodded.

"That sounds good," she agreed.

Harry nodded and said, "Lily-"

But right after he said this someone came through the door.

"-Luna," Harry finished as he saw Luna come into the hospital room.

"I just wanted to make a really quick stop by," she explained and walked up to Ginny's bed.

"Hi, Ms. Luna," James said to Luna.

"Hi, Mrs. Luna," Albus said after him.

"Hi, boys," she replied and then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, no problem," Ginny said. Luna then looked down at the baby in Harry's arms.

"So this is your first girl," Luna stated. Harry nodded.

"Have you found a name yet?" she wondered. Harry looked at Ginny, knowing she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Yes we have," Harry said. "It's Lily Luna Potter."

Luna looked up from the baby girl and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Really?" she asked, wondering if she heard him right.

Harry nodded and repeated, "Lily Luna."

Luna smiled and then hugged both of the parents very tightly.

"That's just wonderful!" she exclaimed. "She's wonderful," she added and looked down at the baby again, now named Lily.

"But I really must get back to Rolf-" she began.

"Rolf?" Ginny and Harry both wondered in unison.

"Yes…Rolf," she said and held up to show the two a small, but beautiful diamond. Then, she smiled and ran out of the door.

"Well good for Luna," Ginny said. Harry agreed.

"Hey, boys," Ginny called to them. They both stopped eating the rest of their dinner and looked at their mother.

"It's late, hop in bed," she commanded. The two boys obeyed and walked over to the bed next to Ginny's. They took their shoes off before they entered the bed. Harry set his new baby girl down in Ginny's arms before he walked over to them. He picked Albus up and took off his vest over his shirt and pants. Then, he did the same for James; accept James wasn't wearing a vest. When the two boys were ready for bed, they crawled under the sheets and blanket.

"Goodnight," Harry whispered as he turned out the light beside their bed. Then, he kissed both of their foreheads and pulled the sheets up a little bit more.

Albus's eyes were already closed, and he was beginning to breathe evenly.

Jamesie had closed his eyes only after the light had gone out and after his father was with his mother, placing his new sister, Lily Luna Potter, back in her mini bed beside his parents'.

"We should probably buzz in the nurse," Ginny whispered, not wanting to wake any of her three sleeping kids. Harry agreed.

He then stood up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the bedside table and clicked a button that was to call the nurse to the room they were in.

The nurse came in moments later and walked over to the bed and looked at Ginny.

"Are you doing okay?" she wondered. Ginny nodded.

"Do you need anything?" she wondered. Ginny shook her head.

"Okay," she said and smiled warmly at her and Harry.

"You guys sleep well," she said. Harry nodded sat down in the long chair in the corner of the room. He faintly watched the nurse roll his newborn baby over to the wall opposite Ginny's bed and place the blanket Molly and Arthur had given Lily (which was a blanket covered in the drawings of a witch's hat on it) and tuck her softly in.

Harry had fallen asleep soon after this.

*StarStarStar*

"Dad." "Dad?" "…Dad!"

Harry jumped to the sound of his oldest son's voice and his eyes snapped open.

"Oh, James," Harry panted and picked his son up so that he was sitting on his lap.

"Good morning, daddy," he said and yawned.

"Morning? Ah, morning," Harry figured out by the sun shining through the curtains. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long," James answered.

"Are your mum and Al awake?" Harry wondered. James shook his head. Harry looked at his son and then took his head in both of his hands and kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay, dad?" Jamesie wondered. Harry nodded and sighed.

"It was just a dream," he whispered to himself.

"What was?" James questioned.

"Remind me to tell you about it in a few years," Harry replied and smiled down at his son. Then, James turned his head to the sound of rustling sheets. His mum had woken up.

"Mum!" he exclaimed and scurried over to her and hugged her.

"Morning, sweetheart," she exhaled after taking in a deep breath. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," James replied. "But I don't know if daddy did."

Ginny looked over at Harry, who was already looking at them. She furrowed her eyebrows. He mouthed the words to her, "I'll explain later." She nodded.

Later had come.

"And it was just…unbearable," he told her when they were in the safety of their own home on the living room couch. James and Albus had gone to bed, and Lily was sleeping in Ginny's arms.

Harry had a bad dream. That's why he had been uneasy earlier that morning.

Yaxely was there, along with Dolohov. They were threatening to take and hurt each one of his kids separately. He ended up deuling with the two death eaters, and wining and sending them to Azkaban where they'd be sentenced to death, but it was still a horrible dream.

Ginny rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay," she soothed. "Remember that it was just a dream."

Harry remembered something from his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry I know what you're thinking, but that can't happen. They're both dead. Plus, you've only had that dream once. It's not anything like what you saw at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, and felt a little less tense and concerned.

"I think we should head off to bed," he advised. She nodded and stood up not too fast so that she wouldn't wake Lily.

*StarStarStar*

"Well you're just the noisiest baby I've ever known!" Ginny told her crying baby girl as she picked her up from her bed and cradled her. After she had slowly progressed to a halt in crying, she tilted over to see Harry was in a deep sleep, and he was smiling. Good. No bad dreams.

"Finally," she focused back on her daughter, "another girl in the family. We're going to have to stick together."

Lily hesitated, but he reached up with her arms slightly. Her mum put her pointer finger into her hand and rocked Lily back and forth a bit. Then, Lily fell asleep after minutes of rocking.

"Goodnight," Ginny whispered to her and placed her back into her little bed beside her own. Then, Ginny climbed back in bed next to Harry and almost instantly fell asleep again.

A/N: WHEW! That took a while to finish up! …Especially because my computer kept not saving it! BLEH! Anyways, hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!


	31. Mummy Ginny

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 31

"Muuuuuummmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!"

Ginny heard this loud yell coming from the family room. She looked over at the clock. 11:00. She sighed and looked over to the spot next to her. Harry was gone. Oh, that's right. It was Thursday. He's at work.

Ginny then immediately got into "mum mode" (though, she never really got _out_), slipped on her robe, and walked out of her room into the family room where she found James sitting on Albus, milk and apple juice spilled on the rug, and Lily hiding behind the arm of the sofa.

All of the noise stopped once the three children saw their mother standing up looking at them sternly with her hands on her hips. James's glasses were besides him on the floor, and then he put them back on his face, abruptly got off of his six-year-old brother, and ran into the kitchen to get a paper towel. He then brought it out and handed the three sheets he took to his mum.

"Sit down," she said to him softly. After this, the three kids hurried over to the couch and sat down on it (not wanting to see her really angry; they didn't like it when she got angry), looking at their mother with innocent eyes.

"Tell me what happened," Ginny ordered quietly and sat down on the chair next to the couch they were sitting on.

"Well…James-" Lily began.

"Hey don't go blaming everything on me-"

"James, shh, you'll get you turn later," Ginny stopped him. "Go on."

"Well…he took some of mine and Al's apple juice and milk and Albus said that he couldn't do that," Lily said.

"And then James said that he was in control now that Dad was gone and that he could do anything he wanted to," Albus summed it all up.

"So what did you do about that?" Ginny inquired. Albus sunk back on the couch before answering.

"…I pushed him," Al murmured, ashamed of himself.

"Ah-hah," Ginny said and stood up. "So here goes my talk that violence should never be the answer. So I'm guessing this is how your drinks spilled?"

"Well I had to push him back!" James tried to defend himself.

"No, Jamesie you didn't," said Ginny as she kneeled down in front of him. "But now, the table is wet and you're going to have to clean in up and spend a half an hour after you do in your room. And…you're not the boss just cause Daddy's gone. Remember I'm just a few doors down." James exhaled after he took a deep breath and was about to protest when he mum beat him.

"Al, you're going to too," she said. This made James slightly more relaxed. Albus huffed and stalked into his room and slammed the door shut.

"How come he doesn't have to clean it up?" James wondered, but not loud or any way that sounded impatient, just irritated.

"Albus get back out here!" Ginny projected to her son. It took a few moments, but he stomped out of the room and grabbed a paper towel, and whipped up about half of it. James joined him, not speaking to him younger brother.

"What about Lily?" he asked as he did this.

"Now, according to what you guys said, she didn't do anything," she replied. "But I will have a stern talk with her."

James groaned and then he was finished with his share. Albus had thrown away the towel (purposely missing the trash can) and marched off into his room; Ginny would talk to him later.

When no one was left in the room, Ginny sat down on the couch next to her four-year-old daughter.

Lily looked up at her with a pouty expression.

"It's hard being the youngest," Ginny whispered to her. Lily put her head down, not saying anything.

"Next time, don't hit your brothers and push them," she continued. Lily looked up at her, wondering how she could've known that she had done something wrong.

"Only James could yell like that to me when it was something you did," Ginny explained. "And plus, you looked guilty." This last addition was partly a joke. Lily seemed to loosen up at this a little.

"Lets make sure this table is dry," Ginny said. Lily nodded and with her mum, placed her hands on the table ad felt if it was dry or not.

"I figured it could use some more paper towels," Ginny laughed. Lily joined her shyly and walked over to get some more paper towels. When she returned, she handed one to her mum, and then the two of them wiped up what was still wet. They had finished after a few moments. Lily took her paper towel from her mother and then threw both of them away. After this, she wiped her hands off with a small towel on the stove. Ginny followed her in and did as well.

"Do I have to go to my room now?" Lily wondered up to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and said, "Think about what you did and you'll come out in fifteen minutes. Don't tell your brothers, though. They'll get mad. And you get less time because you didn't fuss. I'm proud of you for that."

Lily nodded and then walked off to her room with her head down. She only became shy and didn't talk much when she was around her parents when she knew she did something bad that they didn't know about…sometimes. She couldn't help but feel guilty, like he mother had said she looked.

After a half an hour passed and Lily had decided to stay in her room the whole time Albus and James had to, Ginny went and gave each of them a talk. She had finished with James, and then went to Albus's room.

"You know why you're in here?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the end of his bed. Albus didn't look at her, but he nodded in response.

"Tell me," she continued. Albus looked at her, a sad expression on his face.

"I kept fighting with James when I could've got you or told him to stop," he said, thinking that was a rather satisfying answer.

"That's right," said Ginny. "But remember, don't always count on me. Try to work it out yourself, and if things seem to get a little bad, then come get me."

Albus nodded and said, "I'm sorry mummy," and then sat up and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"It's all right," she sighed. "But next time, don't go marching off missing the trash can purposefully. It'll only do you more harm than you've already done." Albus hung his head. Ginny lifted it and tickled his neck. He began to laugh.

"No, stop it!" Al laughed as she squirmed. Ginny smiled and obeyed her middle child.

"Now go on out and help James put your quidditch toys away," she said to him. He did as she told him and walked out of the room, leaving in a better mood than he had been. Then, Ginny got up and went into her daughter's room.

"Lily?" she said as she creaked opened the door one quarter of the way to see Lily turned to the wall on her bed.

She gave no answer. Ginny frowned a bit, and then walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

When she did this, Lily turned to her and hugged her waist. Ginny then rested down on the small bed and placed and arm around her youngest child.

"I think you and Daddy should have another baby so that I don't have to be the youngest anymore," Lily said and buried her face in her mother's stomach. Ginny chuckled at this.

"Oh, darling we have so much going on as it is," Ginny replied to this. "But you know what?"

Lily looked up at her mom and asked, "What?"

"Being the youngest means you'll have to go through things like what happened today," Ginny answered. "It means that you're the strongest."

Lily smiled and said, "Yeah! I'm stronger than James!"

"You bet you are! Just don't tell him we agreed on that," Ginny whispered this last part and Lily laughed.

"Now, lets go out and get some lunch," Ginny said to her happy daughter. She was glad she was.

"Okay," Lily agreed and instantly got up and ran out of her bedroom. Ginny followed, smiling.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" she wondered as she emerged the family room that was next to the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese!" "Apple sauce!" "Cranberries!"

Ginny paused at the cabinet and looked at her three children who had cleaned up everything and were sitting at the table.

"Okay well we can have two of those things…I don't know where cranberries came from," she said.

"When we went over to Theodore, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Parvati's, they gave me some and I liked them!" Albus seemed excited about this.

"Well unfortunately we don't have of those so we'll just stick with the grilled cheese and apple sauce," Ginny told them. Albus pouted.

"…Why would they have cranberries?" Ginny wondered while taking out some the bread.

"You're each going to only get half of a sandwich because you're getting apple sauce too," Ginny said to the kids awaiting lunch. James had gotten up and gotten milk for himself.

"Get some for you brother and sister," Ginny ordered. James rolled his eyes and then got some, but when his mum saw this, he smiled and hurriedly got the drinks for both of them.

"Who's going to tell your father about what happened today?" Ginny wondered as she cut and sliced the bread and cheese.

"Nose goes!" James yelled and he and Albus immediately placed their fingers on their noses. Then, they looked over at Lily who had put her finger on her nose seeing as Albus and James did. Her two brothers laughed at her and pointed fingers, which made her pout and look down at her hands in her lap. Then, she looked up at her mother. She lifted her arm up briefly and made a small muscle briefly. Lily smiled at this.

"And thank you James for volunteering," Ginny said after three grilled cheeses were in the toaster oven.

"Wha-ugh," James grunted, but secretly laughed with Albus once he'd looked at his younger brother.

Ginny was done with all of their food about ten minutes later, and she ate the other half of Albus's sandwich.

"Why don't you ever eat the crust?" she wondered to him.

"Cause it's too crunchy," he responded to her. She rolled her eyes and took all of their plates back to the sink and threw all of their uneaten food away.

*StarStarStar*

"Dad!" The three children shouted as their dad walked into the flat.

"Hey shh! You'll disturb the neighbors…hi," Harry shushed them, but then bent down to kiss all one of them separately. He then half-folded his robe and placed it on the living room couch.

"So, how did today go?" he asked his three kids. Ginny looked at James, who was looking back at her nervously. Lily noticed this and tried not to smile. Harry noticed this too and then sat down in front of then and crossed his arms.

"Ah-oh," he started. "What'd you do?"

"Not just me!" James began, knowing his father was looking at him. Ginny cleared her throat from the kitchen loudly, telling him not to try and get away with it.

"…I sat on Al," he answered. Harry raised his eyebrows, and then laughed. Ginny walked over to him and flicked his head. He looked up at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! You tell us not to hit!" Albus said to his mother, a smile on his face.

"You're right," Ginny said and squatted down in front of Harry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," Harry said and the kissed her.

"Eck," James sounded. Harry and Ginny looked at him.

"Well that's what you should do instead of hit back," she said. "I mean apologize, you don't have to snog anyone." James ruffled his nose at the word "snog."

Ginny laughed at this, along with Harry. Then, the two parents stood up and walked into the kitchen, their kids following them. Harry sat down at the small table separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"So how did James end up sitting on Albus?" Harry wondered.

"He pushed me," James answered.

"You said you were the boss," Albus accused again. Harry looked up at Ginny for some help.

"James took a sip of Lily and Al's drinks, they got mad and hit him after he said he was the boss, he pushed them back, Lily hid behind the couch, and James and Al continued to fight, spilling the drinks along the way. It was until James called for me that I was asleep," Ginny explained. Harry immediately looked towards Lily, knowing that the only person who could make James call for his mum when he was the one who started the fight was she. She sank back in her seat.

"They each went to their rooms for thirty minutes," Ginny said.

"Hmm," Harry began. "If I was here…they'd be in there for a hour."

James narrowed his eyes at his father, who copied him mockingly.

"That's not fair!" he said, talking about what Harry had said about staying in their rooms for an hour.

"It's completely fair," Harry disagreed. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. We send you to your room for a reason: to think about what you've done so that you won't do it again."

James scoffed and Ginny said, "Hey!"

"Gin, let me make dinner," Harry told her as he got up out of his chair and walked into the kitchen.

"No it's fine," she defended and continued to stir the pasta in the pan.

"Okay, but I'm making breakfast," Harry told her from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at this.

"You know, Lily thinks we should have another baby," she said.

"No, not anymore!" Lily said and held up her arm and flexed it like her mum had done earlier. She smiled at this.

"...You didn't tell her how-" Harry began, thinking that the "not anymore" was because Ginny had told her how they were made.

"No! No, of course I didn't, Harry," she replied and giggled.

"Didn't tell me what?" Lily wondered and suddenly became excited.

"Didn't tell me what?" James wondered after her. "If she knows I should too!"

"James, that's most definitely not true," Ginny said. "You're not the boss when Dad's not here like you said earlier today."

Harry shook his head jokingly at James. He grunted.

"But what didn't you tell?" all three asked at the same time.

"Remind me to tell you in ten-"

"Twenty-"

"Years," Ginny and Harry said together, and then looked at each other.

"They would've known by ten years anyways!" Ginny whispered.

"Oh well!" Harry whispered back. Ginny laughed at this. Ginny turned back to the pasta she was stirring and Harry had placed his head on top of hers. He had not taken his arms off of her shoulders yet.

"Why can't you tell me?" Lily wondered.

"It's a thing you'll learn when you're older," Harry replied.

"Hah! I'll beat all of you there!" James said.

"Don't get all excited, Jamesie," Ginny warned. "When you first learn about it, it's not the best thing."

"Oh, is that so?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She shoved him away (without the kids seeing). He laughed and walked over to the cupboards and got out five plates: three small and two large. Soon after, they ate dinner.

*StarStarStar*

Ginny woke up when she heard something next door. She got out of bed and walked to the room next to her and Harry's. She silently opened the door and found Lily squirming in her bed. She ran to her daughter and turned on the lamp beside her bed. This made Lily wake with a start, and turn to her mother.

"Mum!" she said and crawled over to her quickly. Her mother hugged her back.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she stroked Lily's wavy hair that was cut just above her shoulders.

"I had a bad dream," Lily sobbed. Ginny picked her up onto her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she wondered. Lily shook her head.

"Can I sleep in your room?" she asked. Ginny nodded and picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. Harry was asleep on the left side of the bed (if you looked at it coming in through the door). Ginny quietly crept into the bed and placed Lily between her and Harry. Then, she pulled the covers over both of them, still soothing Lily afterwards.

She wiped away her daughter's tears with her thumb, and once she had stopped crying a few moments later, she kissed the top of her head and murmured, "It's all right. You'll feel better."

Lily nodded and buried her face close to her mum. Soon following this, she fell asleep. Once she was, Ginny did as well; making sure her child was okay.

A/N: Aw, Ginny. Anyways, hope you all liked it! Haha parenting. Fun stuff. Anyways…only a couple more chapters left (probably)! Next chapter coming soon!


	32. Tarzan is Me

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 32

Harry woke up Sunday morning to find his daughter, yet again, beside him in bed. He exhaled after taking a deep breath in, and turning over to face her. He watched her for a few moments, breathing evenly. But after, he sat up and picked her up gently, and carried her into her room. He felt a head turn on his shoulder when he opened the door to his daughter's room.

"Dad?" Lily whispered. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"Hey, Lily," he said and placed her down on her bed. She sank down onto it and curled up under the covers. Her father curled up beside her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he inquired and brushed the hair in her eyes out of her face.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"You keep coming onto mine and mum's room," he replied. "It's because of nightmares. Tell me about it."

Lily scooted closer to him and shook her head.

"Lily it won't get any better if you don't tell me," he pursued. "It'll help if you do."

"…You and mummy are hanging off of a big hill or something," Lily began. Her lips began shaking and her eyes began to wet. "This man in front of me told me to pick which one to save. But I can't. It always ends badly."

Harry was saddened (back also shocked that she explained it so well) by this and hugged her close.

"This man," Harry began, "what does he look like?"

"It's not always the same one," Lily replied. "There are two. One with long hair and the other one I can't explain…but he's nasty and has pointy teeth."

Harry's heart seemed to stop for a moment, and then remembered the death eater who was indeed still living. He was the one who they'd been talking about at the Auror Administration: Greyback.

"Mmm," Harry said after a while. " Well…don't you worry about a thing, okay? It's just a dream. Don't let it worry you. Plus, mum and I both would take out our wands and beat those two people and then you'd be safe again!" Lily giggled.

"And let me tell you another thing," Harry began again. "You love mum and me. And guess what that can do?"

"What?" Lily asked, anxious to find out.

"That can beat the bad guy!" Harry replied. "Your love for mum and me can beat those two bad guys. _You_ can beat the bad guy!"

Lily gasped and smiled widely and then jumped up to hug her dad.

"I can beat the bad guy, dad!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"Yes you can," Harry said. "Do you remember this? 'I meant what I said and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful one hundred percent! A person's a person, no matter how small.'"

Lily smiled, remembering the muggle book _Horton Hears a Who_.

"You can just replace that with wizard and you'll get: A wizard's a wizard, no matter how small. Which basically means: size doesn't matter, you can still beat a bad guy."

Lily laughed at this and Harry joined her, laughing at his own conclusion. They had been involved in many muggle books and movies like Dr. Seuss and Disney movies. But they hadn't forgotten things like Babbity Rabbity and such.

"Can we watch Pocahontas?" Lily wondered after finishing laughing.

"We have to see what you brothers want to watch first," he said. "But we watched Pocahontas two days ago, so I think it's time for a new one."

Lily huffed and then sat up in bed.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Harry asked, following her. Lily nodded and Harry picked her up and carried her out to the kitchen, setting her down on the counter.

"Cereal please," Lily proposed. Harry nodded and poured some in her bowl, followed by some milk. Then he gave it to Lily and sat down next to her at the table. Harry looked at his watch.

"Oh wow," he said. "It's 7:00."

"That's early," Lily said with a mouth full.

"Chew with your mouth closed and finish you bites before you speak," Harry said and then laughed at his daughter. She giggled after she swallowed and smiled up at her father. He smiled back down at her and watched her take another huge bite.

"Are you hungry?" he wondered laughing. She nodded and finished chewing before she answered this time.

"Not a big dinner," she said.

"Ah," he replied. Then, they heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"What time is it?" Albus wondered as he fell into the chair next to his dad's.

"About 7:00," Harry replied as he got up and poured some cereal for his son, knowing that he was going to ask for some.

"Thank you," Albus thanked after his dad set it down in front of him. He began to eat it immediately.

"Can we watch it daddy?" Lily wondered after she finished her last bite of cereal.

"Ask your brother," he told her as he got up and placed the bowl in the sink.

"Albus do you want to watch Pocahontas?" Lily wondered.

Instead of saying a retort, Al replied, "We watched that a few days ago didn't we?"

His father smiled at this.

"Yes," he replied from the kitchen as he was walking back to take his seat again.

"I want to watch Tarzan!" Albus said. Lily looked up at her dad.

"We haven't seen that in a while," he started. "Lily, are you okay with Tarzan?"

Lily nodded, smiling immensely at the sound of one of her favorite movies. She hastily got up and ran over to the family room and turned on the television. Yes, wizards had been able to deal with electronics like TVs and stereos. The solution, don't use any magic around them (at least, not too much).

Albus followed her, done with half of his bowl. He got out the disk and popped it in the slot and it turned on. The volume was up a ways, so he instantly turned it down so that he would not wake his mother or James.

"Al, finish your cereal," Harry ordered and he brought the cereal to him. Albus ate it as he watched. He sat besides Lily on the floor, and Harry sat next to him. He had to admit, out of all the Disney movies he liked best, Tarzan was one in the top three. The other two were _The Lion King_ and _Aladin_. But Pocahontas never did get old, and he knew that that was one of Lily's absolute favorites. But also, the movies that weren't Disney like _Shrek_ were simply terrific.

He was humming along with the Tarzan opening theme. Lily smiled as she saw the baby Tarzan with his two parents.

"That looks like Gramma!" she said and pointed to Tarzan's mom. "Your mum daddy! Like in the pictures!" Harry looked down at Lily and smiled softly at her.

Albus paused the movie as they stared at the television.

"She does," Albus said. Harry thought about this, and just then, he realized how closely related he and Tarzan were: they both had a mum with red hair, they both had parents who died when they were just babies, they both wanted to know about the world they never knew existed! (Harry's being the wizard world and Tarzan's being the human world). Harry then immediately loved this movie more than all of them.

"How come we don't see them?" Albus wondered. His dad looked down at him.

"I'll tell you later," Harry replied. Albus then pressed the play button and he played the movie, satisfied with that as an answer.

"_He was confused at first, as if he had never seen another human before. His eyes were intense... and focused, and... I've never seen eyes like those before."_

"_Oh. Shall I - ahem - leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment?"_

"_Oh, daddy, stop it."_

Harry smiled. The movie kept passing on and he went back and forth between the kitchen and family room to drop off Albus's empty cereal bowl. The movie was getting closer and closer to the end.

"_I've never felt so alive!"_

"_Good, 'cause I'm gonna kill you!"_

Lily laughed at this. Then, they heard footsteps coming closer them. Harry turned his head.

"Morning, Jamesie," Harry greeted. James fell into his lap.

"Why are you up so early?" he wondered.

"We're watching Tarzan," Al replied.

"Watch it with us," Harry said as James positioned himself on his dad and sat on his lap.

"What part is this?" James wondered.

"They're on the ship that Clayton tricked them onto," Harry responded. James sat up and watched the rest with them.

The movie had finished.

"I want to do something with you guys later today," Harry told his three kids. They all turned to him as the credits were rolling.

"Do you guys want to go out to see a new movie out in theatres in Muggle London?" he wondered. James smiled and so did Albus. Lily cocked her head to the side.

"It's on a big screen that you can go into with other people it's huge…it's wicked, Lil!" James told his youngest sibling. Lily smiled and nodded.

"What are we going to see?" Al wondered.

"It's a movie I thought all of you would particularly like…" Harry began.

"What's it, what's it, Dad?" Lily wondered and crawled closer to him.

"…It's a surprise," he whispered.

"Aw come on!"

"You'll have to wait and see… But we can bring Theodore, Fred, Addison, Uncle George, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Aunt Parvati, and even Teddy if you'd like," he said.

They all nodded and James said, "Let's bring all of them!"

"To do what?" they all heard Ginny ask. They turned to her. She was looking at Harry.

"To see you know what, you know where," he said to her. She laughed as he winked stupidly.

"Oh, okay then," Ginny replied. "I'm guessing George, Hermione, Fred, Addy, Ron, Parvati, and Theo?"

"And Teddy!" Albus exclaimed.

"He does everything with us don't you think he's getting tired of us?" Ginny said jokingly.

"No!" Albus said.

Ginny giggled and said, "Well, all right then. Contact him soon, though." She then went into the kitchen. Harry immediately followed her.

"Ginny I realized something today," he said. "Actually two things."

"Okay and what might they be?" she wondered.

"Okay well first, I am just like Tarzan!"

"…Sorry?" she asked as she went into the cupboard to get a bowl out for cereal.

"Think about it, Gin: We both have a ginger mum-" Ginny laughed at this, "-, we both have parents who died when we were just babies, and we both wanted to know about worlds that we never knew existed!" Ginny laughed and then went over to him.

"Well then, Tarzan," she began and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does that make me Jane."

"…No," he replied. "You can be Tantor."

Ginny laughed and pushed away from him, and then asked, "What was that other thing?"

Harry's mood immediately changed.

"Oh," he began. "Maybe we should talk about it later."

Ginny looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't want our day to become negative because of it," he replied. "Maybe tomorrow."

"You have work all day," Ginny replied.

"Well after work then," Harry said. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"I guess," she concluded. "Anyways, when are we going to go see it? I don't want to go passed any of their bedtimes by much."

"I was thinking about a showing at 5:00," Harry told her. She nodded.

"Sounds good," she agreed. "George, Hermione, Ron and the kids know right?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Parvati's at a meeting though, so she can't come."

The doorbell then rang. Harry turned to it and furrowed his eyebrows.

He walked over to it and then opened it to see Andromeda and teddy standing in front of it.

"Hi, Andromeda," Harry welcomed. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, no I don't want to interrupt anything. I was just wondering if Teddy could stay here until about…9:00 at night? I'm so sorry I'm asking this-"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," Harry responded. "Actually, we were just talking about him and wondering if he could come over. It's just fine."

"Oh, thank you!" Andromeda replied. Teddy walked in and said, "Hi," to his godfather. When he said this, the whole house erupted with a loud, "TEDDY!"

The three children ran to him. He smiled down at them.

"Thank you so much," Andromeda said to Harry. "I'll be here to pick him up at 9:00."

"Okay," Harry replied. "Oh, and we're going to the theatre tonight is that-"

"Oh of course it is," she replied and then walked away. Harry closed the door and faced the four kids in his house.

"Well here you are again, Teddy," he said. Teddy laughed at this and at Lily who was clung to lower torso.

"We just finished watching Tarzan," Harry said. "They're a little hyper." He muttered this last part.

"Tarzan? I love Tarzan!" Ted said, pleasing the three young Potters. "And what are we going to see tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Harry whispered.

"But, it's in Muggle London, right?" Teddy wondered. Harry bobbed his head up and down.

"I've only been there one other time," Teddy replied. "This is going to be great! Is anyone else coming?"

"Ron, Theo, George, Hermione, Addy, and Fred," Harry replied. Teddy grew more excited as he heard another one of his close friends name, which was Fred.

"I can't wait!"

*StarStarStar*

"Come along now," Hermione told Addy, who was a year older than James. They spent a lot of time together. The group of Potters, Weasleys and Teddy were crossing a long street ing Muggle London to a large theatre.

Once they got inside, they ordered their tickets and went into the movie theatre that was semi-packed. They all sat in the same row, taking most of it up.

"Tell us what we're seeing now!" Lily ordered her dad who she was sitting next to.

"It's called How to Train Your Dragon," Harry replied to her. Lily gasped happily and then told Albus who was next to her in the cushiony sheets. The row then became happy and the lights dimmed.

"What's these?" Lily whispered to her father.

"They are advertisements for other movies before the movie we watch will play," Harry replied. "But we have to be quiet when the movie starts."

Lily understood and sat back in her chair. Then, the lights dimmed some more. The music began to play and then, Hiccup began to tell the story.

_This is Berk…_

Harry and Ginny found themselves laughing at this. They knew everyone would like the movie they had picked out.

After the film had ended, they all got up and left the theatre, smiles on their faces.

"Did you like it?" Harry asked Albus who was holding his hand while crossing the street.

"It was awesome! Dad, can I have a dragon?" Albus wondered.

Harry laughed and then replied, "Maybe we can visit your Uncle Charlie in Romania where he works with dragons."

Albus smiled and said, "Okay. Uh dad? Can you tell me now?"

"About what, Al?" Harry wondered.

"You were going to tell me about why we don't see Gramma and Grammpa, remember?" he specified. Harry understood. He then stopped his son so that the crowd could pass him. Then, he bent down so that Albus could get on hi shoulders. He did and then they walked slowly down the Muggle London street behind the crowd of people so that they couldn't hear him.

"Albus," Harry began, "…my parents died when I was just a baby."

Harry didn't hear a reply to this, to he continued.

"There was this evil wizard who came and took them, trying to get them to join him – sort of like how Scar tries to get the other lionesses to join him – but instead of taking no for an answer, he killed them."

Harry felt Albus's head on top of his after he said this. Harry decided to stop there, going to explain everything else to him later.

"He was mean, wasn't he?" Albus wondered.

"Yes he was," Harry replied. "But don't worry. He's also dead now, because he was so evil."

"If a wizard's so evil, will he die?" Albus wondered.

Harry just hummed, "Mhm," as a response and then, "They have their ways."

Albus didn't exactly know what this last part meant, but he just moved on to his next question.

"How did he die?"

Harry didn't answer right away, but when he did, he said, "I'll go into details later, but he was defeated by someone from his past and was joined by a lot of other good witches and wizards."

"Okay," Albus murmured. Harry sensed that he was sad.

"Hey, Al," he began and picked him up over his head and placed him on the ground. He made himself go eye-to-eye with his son.

"Listen," he sustained, "Don't be sad."

"But your mummy and daddy died just like in Tarzan," Albus pouted.

"I know, I know," Harry said, gradually getting softer and softer. "But they are up there, in the sky, watching out for me-watching out for you and all of us. Think of _The Lion King_. It's the circle of life."

Relating things to Disney made everything all the more easier. Albus (not knowing what else to do) went to his dad and hugged him tightly. Harry returned it.

"Come on, we should get going home," Harry said as he stood up, taking Albus's hand in his. Albus and Harry then walked home, long after the group had already gotten there except Ginny, James, Lily, and Teddy were waiting for them in the car. Albus got in and double-buckled with Lily. She looked up at him and then at his dad, who side-smiled briefly before turning on his car.

"Did Hiccup loosing his leg make you sad?" she wondered. This seemed to slightly cheer him up. It did the same to Harry, but he was still worrying about his middle child and how he'd be the next day, and also hoping Lily wouldn't have the bad dreams anymore.

A/N: Wahoo! Wow, I'm uploading like crazy! Anyways, I'm glad all of you guys like it so much! Anyways, I thought _How to Train Your Dragon_ was a perfect match for wizards to watch. Disclaimer: All of the movies that were listed above are not mine.

Anyways…Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!


	33. The Chase

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 33

_Poppy, we need to get together sometime to talk. It's really important. _

_Come by my house as soon as you can. But it could be very dangerous, so don't bring anybody. Ron and Kingsley will be here to._

_-Harry Potter_

Poppy read this only once before he immediately turned to Janet and said, "I have to go. Emergency auror meeting. Bye."

And then he was gone.

"I'm don't know how long I'll be out," Harry told Ginny quietly.

"Well you better come back," she replied.

Harry nodded and said, "I will be."

Just then, a snap erupted from the living room. Harry and Ginny turned and walked to see who had popped in.

"Poppy, good you're here," Harry said and walked over to him.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" he wondered.

"Not really, no," Harry responded and glanced at Ginny. She was biting her lower lip and looking at them nervously.

"We have to go," Harry hurried. "Kingsley and Ron said that they'd be here by now…where are they?"

Just then, something light and shiny glowed from in front of them. Ginny walked up to Harry and stood next to him as they looked at the patronus.

"We found him," it spoke in Kingsley's voice. "Come to the bank. And hurry! We can't keep quiet for too long!"

The patronus then disappeared and the three looking at it stood there, bewildered. Ginny then looked at Harry.

"If the kids ask where I am, tell them I'm working," he said to her.

"I know," she answered. Then, without another word, Harry took her chin with his hand and brought her lips to his. Poppy raised his eyebrows.

Ginny kissed him back. Poppy sighed.

"Okay, Mr. We have to go, we should really go," he interrupted. Harry and Ginny then broke apart and Harry glared at Poppy jokingly. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We'll be back soon," Harry told Ginny lastly. She nodded and then watched the two of them apparate away to the bank.

*StarStarStar*

"Harry, Poppy, get over here!" Ron stage-whispered to the two right after they had apparated. Harry saw Ron and ran to him, Poppy following.

"What's going on?" Harry wondered as he and Pop crouched down beside Ron.

"Kingsley's confronting Greyback," Ron explained. "He wanted me to stay here until you and Poppy came."

Harry and Poppy watched along with Ron at Kingsley and Greyback, as they circled each other.

"So you've been out all this time and you've been escaping to the woods?" Kingsley wondered as he pointed his wand at Greyback.

"Why? You thought I'd get some more bites out of people?" Greyback wondered, not afraid of Kingsley at all. "Well…you were right."

And with that, almost fifteen to twenty other people came out from behind the buildings and surrounded Kingsley. Ron and Harry and Poppy looked at this. They were around the corner of one building, but no werewolf had emerged from it.

"This is where Kingsley said that we should…probably go out and join him," Ron said. Then, the three of them walked out to the center of the circle, sneers from the others surrounding them escaping their mouths.

"Ah, look who it is," Greyback said. "Mr. Harry Potter. How's life been without the dark lord?"

"Splendid, now that you mention it," Harry replied as he eyed Greyback.

"Well your life in the press sure has died down," Greyback continued. "Just like me. But, I'm afraid you'll soon be appearing in the news with your friends here, too."

"And why is that?" Harry wondered, knowing for sure what he was going to say.

"Because, your death, of course, is one no one would miss hearing about," he finished and then seethed his teeth. The group of werewolves immediately began to run towards the four in the center.

Ron shot numerous spells going one way towards about ten that were coming towards him, but he only managed to get one.

Harry and Poppy had apparated out of the center and began stunning from behind, but this great idea didn't last all that long. Soon, there were numerous wolves coming towards them.

Hours had passed, and everyone was sweating and panting. Harry, Ron, Poppy and Kingsley had managed to defeat ten wolves within it, but soon after, Greyback began to run, and they followed him.

*StarStarStar*

"What about some soup?" James wondered and sniffed. "Do we have chicken soup?"

"I think we might in the back here," Ginny replied to her sick son as she reached in the back of the cabinet and grabbed the last can.

She then poured it into the soup pan and turned on the stove. Then, she sat down across from her first born.

"Have you heard from dad yet?" he wondered. Ginny sighed and shook her head. It had been two days since Harry had left with Poppy to arrest Greyback.

"No," she answered.

"Where is he?" James wondered. Ginny looked at him. He had asked this question before.

"Working," Ginny replied, "and sometimes it takes some hard work and a few days."

And just then, a snap came from the living room area and in front of the front door was Harry, who looked like he was about to collapse. He was covered with dirt and sweat, and his eyes were half-opened.

Ginny ran to him and placed his arm over her shoulders to help his stay standing.

"Oh, you look exhausted!" she gasped at the look of her husband. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"There…there were twenty of them," he breathed. "We…we fought…we fought them until ten were gone and then…we chased him for 38 hours."

"Dad?" James said, looking at his father's appearance.

"Dad needs to rest for a while, Jamesie," Ginny responded for him. She walked him back to their room and placed him down on their bed. He was still panting.

"Why don't you just go to sleep for a while," she advised. Harry nodded and sat up uneasily and climbed under the covers. Ginny pulled the sheets up and then quietly walked out of the room, for Harry was already asleep.

"What happened to Daddy?" Albus wondered, seeing a glimpse of him as he entered his bedroom.

"Dad was chasing a bad guy," Ginny explained. "He's asleep now, though."

"He's really dirty," Al added. Ginny nodded.

"He is."

"When will he be awake?" Albus inquired to his mother.

Ginny shrugged and then replied, "I'm not sure."

Ginny then walked into the kitchen with Al following and poured James's soup into his bowl. James coughed once and then began to eat it.

"Oh, Jamesie," Ginny sighed, "what have I told you about wearing your coat outside when it's too snowy?"

James looked up at his mother for a moment, but then resumed eating his soup.

*StarStarStar*

Ginny tiptoed into Lily's room. She turned the doorknob and inaudibly opened the door. She faintly saw Lily's side go up evenly under the sheets. She quietly walked over to her daughter and looked at her little face. She was smiling ever so slightly. This was good.

Ginny smiled, satisfied. Then, she crept back to her room and rested back down besides Harry. Harry felt the bed shift beneath him. He woke at this moment, and rolled over to look at his wife.

"Well hello," Ginny whispered just as she was pulled the covers over her. "Get a nice whole day of sleep?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, laughing at himself for being asleep for that long.

"She's finally sleeping soundly," Ginny muttered. "She has been since Greyback's been gone."

Harry smiled faintly, and replied by kissing the top of her head and then settling back in bed and falling asleep again. Ginny exhaled after taking a deep breath in; thinking about her sick son, her other solemn son, and her daughter that had her nightmares no more.

A/N: Well, I'm SORRY it took a while (or, longer than recently) to update this chaptah. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! And to answer some questions, this is the third to last chapter (I'm almost certain). There will be a lot in each of the next two, but it's the closing and I have loved the process of writing this fanfiction of Harry and Ginny. It was, by far, my most favorite fanfiction I have written so far. Next chapter coming soon!


	34. Another Christmas and Girlfriends?

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 34

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Fifth years are so annoying! James included. They think they can boss us around and do whatever they want! Well I'm only a year behind them. OH! And James said that he wanted to know if Camden could stay with us again for Christmas break. Um…what else… Lily said that she has taken an interest in the harp…she's right next to me so she doesn't want me to tell you why and how she got interested….She just hit me._

_Thanks!_

_-Al_

_P.S. James didn't want me to tell you this, but he had_ another_ date with Felicity…he wouldn't tell me where they were going. He calls her "Licy" or "Lic" now….No, I still don't have any idea how he got a sixth year…Anyways, see you soon._

Harry and Ginny read the P.S. of the note over and over again. Harry then stood up and started to pace.

"…You don't think he-" Ginny got cut off.

"No," Harry interjected, "he couldn't have-"

"But it says right here-"

"No. No he just…He just didn't want Al to know where they were going it wasn't anything like that…"

Ginny looked at the note again and then began to giggle. Harry stopped walking back and forth and looked at her.

"What do you find so amusing?" he crossed his arms, but Ginny could see that he was thinking the same thing.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that they didn't do anything like that…James gets in trouble, gets detention, gets hundreds of points taken off of the Gryffindor house each year (not that Al is too ashamed of that, seeing as though he got placed in another house), but he doesn't do _that_. He snogs immensely and ridiculously sometimes, but he doesn't do _that_, no matter that they've been seeing each other for a year. And we've met Felicity, we know her. She's the nicest girl – she wouldn't agree to it."

"I don't know, Gin," Harry returned. "I had those temptations…"

"Yes, but the fact that you didn't give in is all that matters," Ginny said and stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh, James I hope common sense has finally appealed to you," Harry wished.

"Come on," Ginny said after giggling at her husband, "we should finish up getting those last minute presents for Lily."

Harry agreed, walked over to get his coat (Ginny did the same), and stepped out of the Potter flat two days before Christmas.

*StarStarStar*

Albus was sitting next to his father, astounded at what he had unwrapped.

"How…how'd you get it?" Albus wondered to him in a soft tone.

"You know the answer to that better than anyone," Harry responded to his son. Al looked up at him and smiled.

"Well at least now you actually notice my age," Al muttered, but he meant for his mother and father to hear it.

"It's never been unnoticed," Ginny said to him. Al smiled up at her and then stood up and hugged her tight along with his father.

"Thank you so much," he thanked them.

"How come I don't get a dragon from Hagrid?" Lily wondered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well first of all, it'll only stay here for Al to take care of while Hagrid's gone," Ginny began, "and secondly, he's old enough to take care of it. You can help if you ask him."

"Well," Lily stared, "thank you for the pigmy puff and the harp!"

"You're welcome," Ginny answered as Lily got up and wheeled her harp into her room.

"…She never did tell us why she wanted one of those," said Harry. Ginny nodded and then looked at Camden and James. They were both glowing at their new quidditch equipment. Then, they immediately jumped up and began to run outside.

"Hey, James?" Harry called after his son. James and his friend stopped in the doorway.

"May I have a word?" he wondered.

"Just wait outside, I'll be out in a minute," James instructed Camden. Camden nodded and walked outside, the door shutting behind him.

"We wanted to have a talk with you," Harry began. Ginny sighed, knowing what he was coming to.

"You and 'Lic' and been seeing each other for quite some time now," Harry began.

"…Al owled you didn't he?" James wondered and closed his eyes briefly, and opened them up again to see his parents nod their heads.

"Okay, look," James began. "We didn't do anything! We almost did but we stopped-"

"Hold on - almost?" Ginny wondered and placed her hands on her hips. Harry looked just as astounded as she did.

"Yeah…wait…no…wait, what did Al tell you?" James wondered.

"That you wouldn't tell him where you were going when you went on your date with Felicity, that's what," Harry responded. "Where did you go?"

"Well I think it's pretty obvious where he went now that we know he 'almost did it,'" Ginny replied for James.

"No, I didn't go there," James intervened.

"So you almost did it somewhere else?" Ginny asked.

"No! Ugh," James groaned. "We just went to Hogsmede…but it was after we were supposed to be in our houses so I didn't tell him. And then, we just decided to go back to the Gryffindor house because it was getting pretty late… Then, we stayed in the common room for a while."

"…You're not done yet, keep going," Harry said and crossed his arms.

"Ugh this is weird," James mumbled to himself.

"Well you wouldn't have to explain if you didn't spill that you almost did you know what to a girl," Ginny retorted.

"So you're saying I should've lied?"

"NO!" both parents projected.

"…But no, we didn't do it," James returned. "I have more common sense than that. If I did, that'd just be…stupid. And we didn't…unclothe or anything…"

Harry and Ginny grew wide-eyed at him.

"Than why'd you say you almost did it?" Ginny wondered.

"Well I meant it lightly that we were just…snogging…a lot…I guess…and it got provocative…" James finished.

Harry rolled his eyes and then said after taking a deep breath in, "What were we talking about? Oh yes. I'll just get to the point: no sex until thirty."

"Dad!" James exclaimed and stood up. After a few moments, Harry chuckled.

"You gave us a right good scare," Ginny said and stood up as well, glaring at Harry.

"What? I'm just remembering something…" he said, replying to her gaze. Ginny knew what he was thinking about. _They_ almost did it plenty of times, and they were only three years older than James was. But that was literally _almost doing it_. According to James, that wasn't his case.

"Shut it," Ginny whispered to him. "James, next time don't be so secretive. You made all of us suspicious. And cut back on the snogging. Relationships are about love, not _making_ it."

James sighed and scratched his head, wishing that this conversation just come to a close already.

"…All right," he whispered back to them. Then, he looked down at his father. He winked at his son. This made James have to hide a smile. Then, he immediately ran out to Camden and resumed playing quidditch.

"We're going to have to punish him for that," Ginny said. "Plus he snuck out after dark."

"Ginny, we did that a thousand times," Harry protested.

"You, not me," she disagreed.

"It's Christmas," Harry said, "a time for forgiveness. And plus, he didn't do anything. It's okay."

Ginny sighed; not wanting to let James off the hook, but eventually nodded her head before placing it on her husband's shoulder.

*StarStarStar*

"What?" Hermione asked again softly to Harry and Ginny as George sat next to her, stunned.

"He's officially gone," Harry replied for the third time to his sister-in-law.

"But…how? What was he doing at Diagon Alley?" she wondered.

"He was turning more people," Harry answered about Greyback. "We chased him for three straight days and finally, we caught him. He was sentenced to death. It surprised me it wasn't right away…I guess the people at the Ministry were trying to figure out how to get something more powerful that wasn't wolfsbane…Kingsley didn't approve, but he was outnumbered and he had to pass that they keep him alive…for another eight year."

"That's horrible!" Hermione cried out.

"Something was different about Greyback," Ginny began, "or so they thought. It was all an act just to try to be released. They poured some of that truth syrup in his mouth and they asked him questions…apparently he answered untruthfully even though they gave him that…they still don't know how he did it."

"How come I wasn't informed of this?" Hermione wondered and crossed her arms, looking at Harry. He noticed.

"…Hermione they didn't want me to tell you anything because they know you can win a case like this within…two hours. They thought you might even _defend _him because of your career in the Ministry."

"Just because I defend _some _magical creatures when their past isn't all too good doesn't mean that I'd defend _Greyback_!"

"I know, I tried to convince them but…well they're stubborn," he responded.

"Well it's better now than never," George said, finally saying something. "Anyways, what's been going on with you guys? How are James, Al, and Lily doing in school?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, seeing in each other's eyes that they wouldn't spill the incident with James at Christmas a few months ago.

"James is still seeing Felicity," Ginny said and took a bite of her uneaten toast.

"Wow…when did they start seeing each other?" Hermione wondered.

"They've been seeing each other for a very long time, Mione," George teased prior to Hermione bumped him in his side.

"This is almost a year and a half," Ginny said before an owl flew into their home through the open window on the crispy late march day.

Ginny picked up the letter and opened it, then read it silently to herself. After she had finished, she placed her hand over her mouth and handed it to Harry.

"Well, not anymore, I guess," Ginny said and plopped down beside him.

"Oh," Hermione pouted. "Poor Jamesie."

"Al said that James didn't want us to know what happened," Harry said, "at least not yet. But he did say that he ended it with her."

"Wow…" Ginny drawled. "I really thought Felicity was different. She wasn't like any of the other girls he dated."

"Well it's because he didn't go out with another player," George murmured. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry almost unnoticeably nodded with him, a slight grimace on his face.

"I bet he's just devastated," Hermione mumbled and looked down at her lap.

"Well lets move on," Ginny suggested. "How's Fred doing with all of his girls?"

"One's sticking with him…I don't know if he's really my son-" Hermione nudged George as he said this. George laughed.

"They've been best friends ever since first year," Hermione continued for him, "and I thought they'd be just that. Cressida is really different. But honestly now that I think about it…I couldn't really see Fred with anyone else."

Ginny smiled. At least one person in the family who was dating was happy.

"Well what about Al?" George wondered.

"He doesn't tell us anything!" Ginny replied right after the question. "It's maddening."

Harry chuckled.

Ginny heard and then continued, "Well, at least he doesn't tell _me_ anything."

"He tells you plenty," Harry reassured his wife. "And I don't get that relationship stuff from Lily, _you_ do."

"She's twelve," Ginny laughed. "What 'relationship stuff'?"

A/N: ahAHA! Well I just thought there should be a chapter on James, Al, and Lily kinda sorta growing up a bit dealing with "relationship stuff" and such. Next chapter soon to come! (This was the second to last chapter!) Hope you liked it!


	35. Leaving Hogwarts

The Untold Story Of Harry and Ginny

Part 35

The End

Ginny walked into her daughter's room, which had changed tremendously over the years, and sat down next to Lily on her bed against the wall. She paused the mini television when she saw her mother, and then she smiled faintly at her before saying, "Hi."

"What are you doing?" Ginny wondered and pulled the covers over the fourteen-year-old girl's shoulders a little bit more.

" Just watching a movie," she replied and yawned.

"_How to Train Your Dragon_," said Ginny. "I remember this one."

Lily nodded and sighed largely.

"It's eleven o'clock," Ginny continued. "You should be getting some sleep. You're going back to Hogwarts in two days."

"I know," Lily responded and shrugged. "It's almost over."

"Okay," Ginny said and stood up from Lily's bed. Then she stepped over to the door and stopped right before it.

"Goodnight," she whispered and closed the door behind her after she heard her daughter whisper a faint, "Night," back to her.

*StarStarStar*

"Come on!" Ginny and Hermione called to their husbands as they scurried off to the station.

"Why can't they carry anything?" George complained. Harry chuckled at this as he locked the door to the flying car and trotted to catch up with the two women with his brother-in-law.

"How long until the train arrives, George?" Hermione called back to her husband.

"About ten minutes," he confirmed, looking down at his watch. Hermione and Ginny ran through the brick wall together after he answered this and soon after, Harry and George joined them. There was an enormous amount of people stationed in front of the train tracks, chatting away with huge smiles on their faces.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned. "Where's Fred? He said he'd be here by now-"

"Ah, there's Freddy," George interrupted and grabbed the back of his son's shirt as he and the girl with him were tiptoeing the other way. George swung him around so that he was facing his family.

"Hey Mum…" Fred muttered and smiled innocently down at his mother, who had crossed her arms. The girl with him, Cressida, giggled slightly.

"Where've you been?" she inquired.

"Where've _you_ been?" Fred asked back to her, laughing. "I've been here for the last…fifteen minutes."

"I told you we should've left sooner," Hermione whispered to George and Harry.

"Well, what about Ron and Parvati?" Ginny wondered.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Parvati," Freddy began to them all, "are just up a little ways-"

"What are you talking about, Freddy? We're right here," Ron intervened and clapped Harry on the back. Harry turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, mate," he said to Harry.

"Hi," Harry replied.

"Can you believe this?" Parvati smiled. "Their last year."

Hermione nodded as Ginny said, "Two more to go."

Harry chuckled, just now realizing that that statement was true. Just then, the train appeared and rolled to a stop at the end of the tracks. Everyone's focus went to it. Then, the train halted and the doors opened. Kids with smiles on their faces formed and then, children of all ages ran to their parents and gave them huge hugs. Each of the Potters and Weasleys looked around for their family. Hermione smiled once she saw Addison (who needed an extra year at Hogwarts because she had gone to Romania with Charlie for an entire year) receive her truck and jog over to her. Hermione engulfed her in a huge hug, and then she hugged her father and even her brother afterwards.

Parvati and Ron saw Theo simultaneously as Theo cantered over to them and embraced both of his parents. Parvati smiled and laughed.

Ginny then looked and saw Albus. She smiled and waved, and Albus did the same. He did come over to her, for he was getting his trunk and Elfin, his owl. After he did, he speed walked over to his mum and dad, he hugged his dad tightly and smiled up at him (but not by much).

"Well, that was your second to last year," he said to Al. "How'd it go?"

Al nodded and replied, "Good, I think." Then, he hugged his mum.

"Hello sweetheart," she said and kissed the top of his cheek.

"Hi, Mum," he replied.

"Where's Lily and James?" she questioned.

"Lily's getting her bags, and who knows where James is?" Al responded. Ginny giggled.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw something out of the corner of his eye. Was that Felicity? And was that_ James_? What was _she_ doing talking to James? Or, what was _James_ doing talking to _Felicity_? James had ended it two years ago…but he hadn't really gotten over what had happened. James saw his father as he glanced at the two of them, and then interrupted Felicity briefly, said something, and then began to head towards his father. Harry quickly turned away, but this only made James walk up more quickly to his dad as he dragged his trunk and owl behind him.

"Dad," James began before his dad could say anything. Harry turned to him.

James then continued, ignoring his mother's smile at him and his brother's odd stare, "…Hi."

"Hello," he responded and smiled faintly down at his oldest son.

…

"Welcome back," Ginny said, interrupted the awkward silence between James and his father, and she gave him a big hug.

James returned his and said, "Hi, Mum."

"How was your last year?" Ginny asked and released her son. James looked back at the girl he was just standing with and then answered, "It's about to become a whole lot better." Harry and Ginny looked at each other uneasily, but James was already gone and at Felicity. She looked up at him hopefully. James didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. By the look on his face, she smiled a small smile just before James brought her face to his and pressed his lips against hers.

"Oh, why, Jamesie?" Harry beckoned the sky.

"Harry now that I'm thinking about it…we had a second chance too," Ginny reasoned. Harry looked down at her and then nodded.

"Yeah…we did." He placed an arm around her shoulders as they watched briefly their son kiss his girl.

"Oh, please," Al muttered. "Get a room."

Lily, who was by their side now, laughed at this and bumped knuckles with her brother. Ginny rolled her eyes at her two youngest children, and then she and Harry walked over to the two who had split up and were just looking into each other's eyes longingly.

"James we better go," Ginny said, making both James and Felicity look at her and Harry.

"Oh, um…" he began and looked down at Felicity. "Alright."

Harry and Ginny began to walk back to James's trunk to give their oldest son and his once again united girlfriend some time alone. They looked back once they were at his trunk, and saw the two hug and smile immensely, which made them smile.

*StarStarStar*

"Must we ask you to hurry up _again_?" Hermione and Ginny called to Harry, George, Al, James, and Fred. "And where is Addy?" Hermione added.

"She said she'd meet us there with Christa," George answered as the seven of them rushed off to the station once again.

"Must you take everything in my possession?" Al groaned to James as he tossed Albus's snitch he won his last year that he kept with him at all times in the air.

"Most definitely," James answered and laughed, but he tossed it backwards so Al could catch it after Felicity shook her head at him.

"I like her," Al said and chuckled. Felicity giggled slightly at her boyfriend's brother.

"Better not be too much," James murmured and nudged his brother. Al rolled his eyes in aggravation, knowing that that would never in a million years happen.

"Quit your arguing and come on!" Ginny snapped at her two sons. "James why do you still need me to tell you what to do?"

Harry chuckled at this. All of them had just settled at the station when the train arrived and slowed to a stop. Ginny and harry smiled when she saw the first girl come off of the train, who was their daughter. Lily smiled to her parents and hastily grabbed her things and ran to them and first, hugged her dad tightly.

"Hi, Dad," she said and smiled widely. Harry caught her after she jumped on him and hugged her back.

"Hi, Lily," he greeted. "How did you last year go?"

Lily nodded in the affirmative and replied, "Very well."

Harry then set her down and she hugged her mother next.

"Hey, Lily," she said. Lily did the same to her. Al was next, and she hugged her brother tightly.

"Hi, Lil," he said in the hug.

"Hi, Al," she responded. Then, she let go of Albus and turned to James.

"What makes you think you get a hug?" James began as she let go of Felicity. "You're so little…and a seventh year!"

"Who just graduated," Lily put in and swung her arm back, ready to punch him. James pretended to wince, which made Lily crack a smile. Then, she embraced him tightly and kissed the side of his head.

"Welcome back, Lily," he mumbled in her ear. They let go of each other and Lily then looked around. Theo was hugging his parents and Addy, who was now with Fred, Hermione and George were also with them.

"How's Eli doing?" Harry wondered.

"Good," someone behind Lily said. Lily smiled and turned just enough for Eli to plant a little kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"Nice to see you again," Ginny said and smiled warmly at the two of them.

"You as well, Mrs. Potter," Eli said and hugged his girlfriend's mother. Out of all the boyfriends Lily has had, Eli was definitely the most outgoing, easy to talk to, and the most right for Lily. She honestly couldn't see her daughter being with anyone else.

"So how did your last year go, Eli?" James wondered to his little sister's boyfriend.

"Amazingly well, actually," Eli answered. "Better than I expected."

James would often do this: Question all of Lily's boyfriends and see if they were "worthy" of her.

"Well that's good," Harry said.

"Eli, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Ginny invited. "The whole family plus Felicity and Emma are going to be there. You could bring your parents and Sylvie."

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to," Eli responded. "I'm sure they'd be happy to go."

Ginny smiled and nodded, and then she and Harry began to walk back to the flying van with Lily's trunk followed by the rest of the family and the upcoming family.

Harry began to think absentmindedly about things: His oldest son was already twenty years old, his youngest son nineteen, both with girlfriends and James had told him about how strongly he was feeling towards Felicity. Lily had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would be the last time he would be in that station waiting to pick one of his own children up.

And then, he thought about Ginny. His life with her had been an adventure: dealing with the good and the bad. But, of course, you can't have the good without the bad.

He looked down at his wife and smiled warmly at her. She looked up at him and she returned it nicely and took his hand.

Harry then knew at that moment that their adventures together with their children and sister and brothers-in-law weren't over yet. But for now, the future remained an untold story, and he smiled even more to himself, knowing that it would be a good one.

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! And, sadly, goodbye for the Untold Story. I hope you enjoyed this amazing adventure with Harry and Ginny as much as I have with creating it. As a little goodbye, I give you this youtube video:

.com/watch?v=YSb7mOk_UvU

Listen to it while you read the last few paragraphs, and then tell me how you feel. Thank you so much, and goodbye _The Untold Story_. Oh how much fun it has been writing you.


End file.
